


Consequences

by dragon_within_me



Series: Consequences Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Abuse, Dark Harry, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Hufflepuff Harry, M/M, Male Slash, Mentor Voldemort, Some Humor, Torture, Twincest, Weasley Bashing, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 73,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_within_me/pseuds/dragon_within_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was supposed to be a compliant tool that Dumbledore could use. Dumbledore did everything in his power to break Harry. Unknown to him, Harry had a powerful ally, who took care of him since early years. Because of its ignorance, the Wizarding World is now in danger. This time Harry Potter will not be their savior. This time he will be their destruction. Drarry fic, dark:Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my second Harry Potter fanfic, and first one publishing here. In this fanfic, you will see my take on on Harry's life. Enjoy and please review :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.
> 
> Warnings: This is SLASH, meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context. If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.
> 
> Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Blaise, Sirius/Lupin

**Prologue**

In the Wizarding World, Harry Potter was a hero. He freed the common people from the Dark Lord, also known as Lord Voldemort, when he was only 15 months old. No one knew how he managed to do that, after all repelling a Killing Curse was unheard of. But to be honest no one cared, as long as the evil was vanquished.

All through Britain Witches and Wizards were celebrating. They were so caught up in their euphoria, they forgot about the reason they were safe and free, poor little Harry Potter. They boy who lived, but also the boy who just lost his parents. It was believed that he was taken to a safe place and cared for. How wrong they were.

Few of them tried to find him but the leader of Light, Albus Dumbledore, assured them that Harry was in good hands and treated with utmost care and love. And since Dumbledore was the epitome of goodness and light, no body questioned him.

They should have.

But they didn't, and now they will have to suffer the consequences.

**xxxxxxxx**

Unknown to Wizarding World, their savior was taken to the remaining Muggle family of his mother. He was dropped on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive, with only a blanket and a letter. It was all planned in advance by the one and only Albus Dumbledore. He made sure that there would be no other option for Harry to be taken in by someone else. Any resistance he came upon was taken care of by few calming words and a promise that he knew what he was doing. After all, Harry was still not safe in the Wizarding World. Death Eaters were still at large. His reasons were so rational, no one could disagree.

When giving Harry to the Dursleys, Dumbledore knew they would treat him like a dirt. But after all that was what he wanted. Even when his close friend and confidant, Minerva McGonagall protested, saying that they were the worst Muggles she has ever seen, Dumbledore didn't bulge.

Days, weeks, months and years have passed by and people began to forget about Harry. It became normal for them to not hear about their savior. Since there was no news, everyone assumed Harry was happy and taken care off. The Wizarding World was finally at peace. And no one wanted to destroy that image, even if they had to sacrifice a little boy. But then again, what was a little boy compared to thousands of people?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Harry Potter, age 2_

Harry looked at the woman in front of him. She was skinny with a face like a horse, but to him she was beautiful. Harry wobbled towards her and opened his arms.

''Ma!'' he said to her. ''Ma, 'ug.'' Harry flapped his arms hoping she would understand what he wanted. Earlier on that day, he saw a little girl hugging her mother, it looked absolutely delightful and Harry wanted to try it himself. Not knowing that Petunia was not in fact his mother, Harry tried to recreate the scene. He walked up even closer to her, nearly touching her legs. Petunia sneered at him.

''I am not your mother, freak. Don't touch me!'' she shrieked and swat his hands away, which in turn made Harry fall. He let out a cry. His back was sore and he couldn't understand why his mother didn't want to hug him and why she said she wasn't his mother. Petunia tsked, grabbed him by his collar and flung him into the corridor.

''Stop crying you stupid boy. Now go in to your cupboard. I don't want to hear another sound or you will not get any food for the rest of the day.''

Harry obeyed quietly. When she closed the door to his cupboard, he sniffed and let the silent tears fall. Even though he was only 2, Harry was a very smart boy. He understood most of the words, even though it was hard for him to speak. No wonder since the Dursleys wouldn't let him talk much. After all he was a freak and freaks are not allowed to talk to normal people.

Harry couldn't lie on his back because it was still painful from the fall. He clutched his blanket and buried his face in it. All he wanted was a hug. He just wanted to be loved. However, it seemed it was not meant to be.

Tired from all the crying, Harry curled around his blanket feeling sleep taking over. Before completely submitting to the darkness, he felt a hand lightly stroking his head and a whisper, which he was sure he imagined.

''Shhh, my dear boy. All will be good in due time. I will take care of you.''

**xxxxxxxx**

At the same time, Albus Dumbledore was standing in the kitchen of Number 4 Privet Drive, under Notice Me Not charm. He smiled to himself. All was going well according to his plan. The Dursleys were treating Harry exactly as he hoped. They will abuse him and destroy any self esteem Harry could have developed. In no time, Harry will become the compliant tool that he needed. When the boy will finally come to Hogwarts, he will have no choice but to obey his savior and future mentor, Dumbledore. He will be so grateful for taking him away from the awful Muggles, he will do anything to please Albus. And that was exactly what Dumbledore needed.

**A/N: Prologue done! Hope you liked it. Please review :) Any idea who the whispering person was? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here you have another chapter! I will be updating this fanfic a lot faster, I think about one chapter a day or maybe even more, depending how fast I write. This story is not beta'ed so sorry for any mistakes. :) Please review!
> 
> Disclaimer: Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.
> 
> Warnings: This is SLASH, meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context. If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

**Chapter 1**

_Harry Potter age 4_

_Harry was lying underneath a tree in a beautiful meadow. His head was supported by the woman's legs, as she softly threaded her fingers through his hair. She was humming some tune that Harry didn't know. Harry's eyes were closed and he was relaxed, his body melting into the soft grass beneath him. This was the only time Harry was able to be at peace. The meadow was his safe heaven, where there was no screaming, no chores and no beatings. He didn't feel pain here. He only felt safe and loved._

_Unfortunately, as always, his meadow began to get cold and windy. She stopped petting his head and said,_

_''It's time to wake up dear. Our time is over. I will see you soon.'' her voice full of sorrow. As soon as she finished, Harry was abruptly woken up by banging on his cupboard door_.

''Boy! Wake up! You need to make breakfast. I don't have the whole day. Hurry up!'' Vernon shouted. Harry rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the last bits of sleep that clung to his eyes. Harry knew the consequences if he was late at cooking the breakfast. It would mean no breakfast and big slap across his face. He got up quickly and made his way to the kitchen. Since Harry was short, even for his age, he had to use a stool to be able to cook on the stove. He began heating up the pan to fry the bacon. Unfortunately for Harry, his cousin Dudley, a mean and fat oaf, thought that it would be funny to kick the stool from underneath Harry's feet. This resulted in Harry falling down, twisting his ankle, hitting his head and burning his right thigh with the hot pan. Petunia shrieked,

''Watch what you're doing freak! You could have hit Dudders or God forbid burn him!''

Hearing this, Dudley began to wail and trash around. He knew that he wouldn't get hurt but he liked to pretend being scared. It made his parents coo at him and pity him, which in turn usually meant he would get something. Vernon ran into the kitchen. He grabbed Harry by his shirt and hit him across the face.

''You freak! How dare you endanger my son! And you haven't even made the breakfast.'' he sneered. He took Harry and flung him into his cupboard. There was a loud crack and Harry felt pain in his left temple. ''You will get no food today! And I don't want to hear a sound from you! One little sound and you will regret it!'' Vernon banged the door shut.

Harry knew better than to cry loudly. It only made things worse. He could feel something warm going down his face. He touched it. Blood. He was bleeding. He felt dizzy.

''Put something against the wound Harry'' he heard her whisper so quietly he thought he imagined it. However, he didn't question her. Harry took his blanket, which was already filthy form so much blood from his other beatings, and held it against his head. It throbbed horribly. His eyes stung and he couldn't stop the tears from falling. His ankle was painful, his thigh was stinging and he could feel the waves of pain going through his head.

Harry didn't know why he deserved to be treated like this. It wasn't his fault! He was trying his best, but Dudley kicked his stool. It was his fault that Harry fell and messed up the breakfast. He couldn't do anything about that. His stomach rumbled. But Harry did his best to ignore it.

Hours passed slowly. Harry's head stopped bleeding but the pain didn't go away. To be honest the pain in his ankle got even worse. He was sore and hungry. His stomach was demanding food but Harry was locked in his cupboard and he couldn't get out. The house was quiet as the Dursleys left to go shopping. Harry tried to open the door but he couldn't. He let out a cry when he put too much weight on his hurt ankle. He needed to eat and he needed to pee but he couldn't do either. He began to sob softly at first, but then it turned out into a full blown cry. This was the only time he could cry, since his family was gone and couldn't hear him.

When he had no tears left, he let sleep take him to his meadow. Unknowingly, Harry peed himself while being asleep. When the Dursleys came back and Petunia finally decided to check on the poor child, she woke him up by shrieking and complaining that he wet the bed. It ended up with Harry having to do laundry, then making dinner and then getting hit for burning the roast. And yet again, Harry was bleeding, and yet again they blamed it on him being freak. And yet again Harry cried himself to sleep.

And it all began again the next day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Harry Potter, age 6_

It was Harry's first day at school. Unlike Dudley he wasn't allowed to go to playschool, so he was so happy to finally meet other children his age. Harry was a little disappointed that he had to wear his cousin's hand me downs and use his broken pencils and torn notebooks. But he didn't think much about it, his excitement winning over any bad feelings. He dreamed about this day for so long. He could finally make friends!

Harry wasn't allowed to get a lift like his cousin. He had to walk to school. Because he had to clean after breakfast he was nearly late for his first class. Good thing he was fast, thanks to Dudley, who thought that chasing Harry was the best game in the world, Harry could run and run and not get tired.

He walked into his class and sat in his designated seat. Everyone was introducing themselves, first saying their name, their hobbies and a nickname they liked if they had one. When it was Harry's turn he was very nervous. He has never seen so many children in one place. He stood up. He fidgeted and played with his hands. He gave everyone a shy smile.

''H-hello. My-my name is Harry. I don't have any hobbies... I'm not really allowed to play. I don't really have a nickname, but my uncle and aunt call me freak, so I guess you can say that it could be my nickname...'' his sentence trailed into a whisper. His teacher looked pale, her eyes round and full of disbelief. She let the rest of the class finish introductions before taking Harry to the principal's office and explaining what happened.

The principal couldn't believe the story. The Dursleys were the most respected and friendly family he ever met.

Harry didn't know that what he said was wrong and that it could get him in trouble. After all Aunt Petunia said he should always say the truth. And he did.

The school contacted the Dursleys, which in turn came over to explain everything. They acted horrified, saying that surly Harry must have lied. After all they loved their nephew. Children always made up some weird stories. They blamed it on Harry watching too much TV and probably getting the idea from it. The teacher and principal, decided to believe them. I mean, children will be children. They live in their own worlds most of the time. And to be honest they couldn't bother to investigate it. Too much of a bother. And if it turned out to be wrong, they would lose the respect of other parents.

Harry was taken back home early, ''to explain that lying was bad'' as Vernon and Petunia said. Harry did not think he was in any trouble. His Aunt and Uncle were very quiet all the way home and they acted so nice in school, Harry didn't expect anything to happen.

And yet again he was wrong. Letting his hope get the best of him.

As soon as they closed the door to Number 4 Privet Drive, Vernon lunged at him. Harry let out a loud cry.

''HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS US LIKE THAT YOU IMBECILE! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE RUINED US YOU DIRTY LITTLE FREAK!'' Vernon screamed at the poor boy. He threw Harry against the wall, in turn breaking his arm. Harry was blinded by the pain. He was openly crying now. The pain was too severe to hold the tears in.

''STOP WITH THE TEARS! THEY WILL NOT HELP YOU BOY!'' he grabbed Harry's hair and dragged him into the kitchen.

''YOU STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID BOY!'' With each 'stupid' he kept on hitting Harry's head against the sink.

Harry was a bloody mess. His left eye was pierced by a part of his now broken glasses. He was losing consciousness very quickly. He could hear a scream somewhere far away but couldn't care anymore. He let the cold and darkness overtake him. He couldn't feel pain anymore. Everything was over. There was only silence.

Harry Potter was dead.

**A/N: That damned Vernon Dursley! Awful Muggle. What happened there?! You will have to wait to know until the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!** **Review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's chapter number two. I'm feeling very generous and updating asap. Finally some things will be explained. Hope you enjoy! Please review!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.
> 
> Warnings: This is SLASH, meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context. If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

**Chapter 2**

_Harry Potter, age 6_

Harry woke up to overwhelming brightness. He felt slightly dizzy but he wasn't sore anymore. He slowly stood up to look around. The place looked just like the meadow from his dreams just... brighter. Harry was confused. How did he end up in this place? Did he fall asleep? Suddenly the memories rushed in front of his eyes. Vernon hitting him. Blood. Pain. More blood. Darkness.

''Hello Harry. It's nice to finally, officially meet you.'' Harry heard her clear voice from behind. He spun around fast to look at her. As far as he remembered he never saw what she looked like, and he never heard her so loudly. It was always a whisper. His breath caught in his throat. She was absolutely gorgeous! Her hair was black as night, falling in gentle waves around her petite figure, and her eyes were the color of the Caribbean sea. Clear and bright and the prettiest shade of blue Harry has ever seen. She smiled at him and cocked her head to the side.

''Are you not happy to see me?'' she asked, voice laced with disappointment. Harry shook his head and blushed madly. He couldn't get a word out, he was so enthralled by her beauty. She must have realized that Harry was too dazzled by her looks to say anything. She walked up and enveloped him in a hug.

''It's so wonderful to finally be able to communicate with you! Although I am not too happy about how we came about it.'' She whispered in his ear. ''Come, walk with me. You must have many questions.'' She took his hand and started walking.

''Who are you? And where am I?'' asked Harry. He could hear a faint sound of crying somewhere to his left. He felt compelled to go there.

''No Harry dear, you mustn't. He has to die. It will be him or you, and we'd rather you survive don't we?'' Harry looked at her confusion marring his face.

''I see I should probably start from the beginning. I was hoping this conversation could wait until you get older, but those horrible Muggles had to go and ruin everything.'' she gave an exasperated sigh and Harry wondered what 'Muggles' was. ''Why don't we sit down and make ourselves comfortable? This is going to be a long conversation.'' she stopped and sat down, pulling Harry with her. When he was sitting on her lap she began talking again.

''My name is Morgana. I am a Witch. You, Harry dear, come from my bloodline. I am your ancestor from hundreds years ago.'' Morgana looked at him expectantly, as if he was supposed to know what she was talking about. ''Oh bugger! I keep on forgetting you don't know anything. Okay, here we go. There are few races in this world. There are Muggles - the non magic folk, Wizards and Witches, Vampires, Werewolfs, Veelas and Elves. There are obviously more than that but you don't need to know all of them. Just the main ones will do for now.

Now all of those, except for Muggles, know about each other's existence. We had to keep the Muggles in the dark. They are dreadful creatures so they are. So full of jealousy and distaste for anything different. Can be very dangerous if they want. But enough about them, they are the least important after all.

Now, the first creatures that possessed magic were elves. And I'm not talking about the house elves here. I'm talking about the High Elves. They looked just like Muggles, just much prettier.'' Morgana giggled. ''It is from them, that Witches and Wizards got their magic. I was the very first Witch in the history. My father was a High Elf prince. He fell in love with a Muggle woman, who was his soul mate and they had me. His father was not happy with him. My grandfather banished him from the Elven realm, Avalon, stripping him from most of his powers. Turning him into slightly magical Muggle. However, before he did that, my mother got pregnant again. She gave me a brother. His name was Merlin.

As we grew up, our magic began to develop. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Our father taught us spells, potions and elemental magic. It was all good until Merlin decided to rebel against us.'' her voice turned sad. '' Our father had one rule which we had to obey. Don't tell the Muggles, unless they were mates. Unfortunately, Merlin wanted to tell his lover's family everything as well. We fought badly, and he left. We tried to get him back but he wouldn't bulge. In the end he spilled his guts about magic which in turn led to killing of many Witches and Wizards few centuries later.

Unknowingly to us, another Elven tribe, the Wood Elves, began mating with Muggles. The Witches and Wizards born from them weren't as strong as Merlin or I, and unlike us, they didn't come to their Elven Inheritance at the age of 15.'' Morgana moved her hair to show Harry her ears, which were pointy. Harry couldn't help himself and touched Morgana's ear with awe. She chuckled softly and continued her story.

''I met and fell in love with one of the Wood Elves, his name was Tristan. We got married, had children and that's how my bloodline continued on. Out of all the Wizarding bloodlines, mine is the strongest. It not only has powerful magic but also Elven Inheritance. Now this is where you come in. Your mother came from my bloodline, even though it was greatly diluted and magic tended to skip generations at time. Before I died, I had a vision of great evil overcoming our world. To stop it from destroying everything in its path, I had to curse myself and my bloodline, stopping the Elven Inheritance until the right time will come. I didn't know when exactly it will happen so I stuck myself in a so called limbo. I was to wait for the right time and the right person, to give them back the inheritance and teach them everything I know. And that person is you, my dear Harry Potter.'' she smiled and squeezed Harry.

Harry was silent. His head was full of informations and unbelievable things. From what he understood he was a Wizard? And a pretty strong one at that. But didn't his Uncle and Aunt say that magic didn't exist? That it was all lies. And after all, this could all be just a dream. Morgana sensed Harry's uncertainty.

''I know it seems unimaginable, and that those Muggles tried to brainwash you, but think about it. Look inside of yourself. Feel the magic.'' Harry closed his eyes. He could feel this warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It called out to him, giving him strength. Harry gasped at the foreign feeling.

''There you go! I knew you would be a natural!'' Morgana clapped her hands joyously. ''See Harry darling, your magic was blocked by two things. One was the Horcrux and the other was the magic bock that Dumbledore put on you.'' Yet again, Harry was confused.

''What is a Horcrux and who is this Dumbledore person?'' he asked.

''Well this is another long story pumpkin.'' answered Morgana. Harry giggled at the nickname she gave him. It made him feel light and warm all over. ''I will start from the beginning. Dumbledore is the evil I was talking to you about earlier on. He's a deceiving bastard so he is. Oops sorry for the language, sugar. He appears to be good and loving sort of a person. However, he is not even close to being it. He fakes it. Uses 'For the greater good' as an excuse to do whatever he wants. It was his fault that your parents died.'' when she felt Harry stiffen, Morgana started to stroke up and down his arms to help him relax. ''You see, he was the one who created Lord Voldemort. Because of Dumbledore's ignorance, poor Tom turned bitter. He had good plans and ideas but Dumbledore did everything in his power to sabotage Tom's efforts and make him out to be the most evil person in the world.

And that's how Lord Voldemort became the Dark Lord. Dumbledore made up this prophecy, that a child born in the seventh month will vanquish the Dark Lord. He made sure that Tom will hear it and try to kill the child. So on that fateful night when you parents died, Tom came over to your house. He didn't want to kill them, all he wanted was for them to make an Unbreakable Vow that they will not raise you to kill him, in exchange for their safety. They were just about to agree when Dumbledore barged in. He killed your father, James, and began fighting Tom. Your mother took you upstairs and hid in one of the bedrooms. In the meantime, Dumbledore stunned Tom and made his way to find both of you. Your mother, Lilly, begged for him to stop. To not kill her, to not kill you. Unfortunately for her, Lilly knew too much so he killed her. He send the Killing Curse at you, however, I protected you. I deflected the curse which hit poor Tom, who just opened the door to try and help, in turn destroying him.

Now Tom has this rare ability to make Horcruxes, meaning splitting his soul, at any given time he wants, without killing anyone. Which you usually have to do to make a Horcrux. His soul split when the curse hit him, destroying his body, and a part of it went inside you. Now again, normally it would not happen, however, since you are part Elf, you only have half of a soul inside you. The other half belongs to your soul mate.'' Harry's eyes went wide. A mate? He was going to have a mate? Someone who would be his soul mate? Harry couldn't believe it. Someone that would love him? This was too good to be true.

''Ah yes I forgot about the whole mate business there.'' continued Morgana. ''People from our bloodline, when the Elven Inheritance was still there, had mates, a residue, so to speak from the High Elves. Now that I revoked the inheritance when you were born, you will have your very own, special soul mate.'' she finished, grinning at Harry's shocked face. ''A lot to take in huh, Cupcake?'' He only nodded as he couldn't swallow the lump that formed in his throat.

''So long story short, you are a Wizard from a very strong bloodline, which has Elven blood in it, Dumbledore: evil, Voldemort: not so evil, Dumbledore killed your parents. I think these are really the main points you have to understand.'' Harry was thinking deeply, something about this whole situation felt wrong.

''Wait, so if I have part of Voldemort's soul, where is it?'' asked Harry.

''You see darling, right now you are in limbo. That awful Muggle beat you up so badly that you... died. Sort of. Not permanently. It was either you or Voldemort's soul. So, I made sure that you will survive in turn letting that soul fragment die instead of you. Remember that crying?'' Harry nodded. ''That was it. You can't hear it now because it's gone.''

''So if I'm not dead then what am I?'' said Harry as his voice trembled. Morgana hugged him tightly.

''Right now you are in limbo, however I will be sending you back to the living world soon. Now don't worry, since both the magic block and Horcrux are gone I will be able to communicate with you and protect you. I will take care of you darling.''

Suddenly Harry felt very tired. His eyes were closing even though he desperately tried to keep them open.

''It's okay Harry. Rest. Heal. I will be with you when you wake up. There are many surprises waiting for you...'' Morgana's voiced trailed off into a whisper.

Once again, Harry was enveloped by darkness.

**A/N: So yeah I made up a lot of stuff, so don't bash me on getting some facts wrong. It is meant to be my twist on the story so it will obviously different. I hope I clarified some things for you. If you have any questions, please review and I will do my best to answer them in the next chapter :) Review, review, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's another chapter. Please feed the review monster! It's hungry and making me late with updating! So yeah, FEED THE REVIEW MONSTER! Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.
> 
> Warnings: This is SLASH, meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context. If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

 

**_Bold and italic= Morgana speaking in Harry's mind_ **

 

**Chapter 3**

 

_Harry Potter, age 6_

 

Harry woke up with a start. His heart was beating fast, as if it was about to jump out of his chest. There was some sort of a tube stuck in his nose and something covering his left eye, blocking his vision. As Harry tried to sit up, he winced. His head was sore and his ribs were on fire. He had no idea where he was. The room was white  and sterile clean, with barely any furniture. There were tubes and monitor machines stuck to his right arm.

 

''Hello there dear. It's nice that you're finally back with us. My name is Jane and I am your nurse.'' Harry looked at the woman who was standing at the foot of his bed. She was in her mid forties, with chestnut hair and warm honey eyes. She send him a brilliant smile, while she went to check on his drip.

 

''Where am I?'' asked Harry, his voice hoarse. Jane was fiddling with some buttons while humming softly.

 

''You're in a hospital Harry. Your family brought you here after you fell down the stairs. I already informed them that you woke up, they should be here in a while. You gave us quite a scare you know? You've been out for the past three days.'' Harry didn't say anything. Fell down the stairs? What a pathetic excuse. The nurse said they will be here soon, which in turn made Harry shudder.

 

''Are you cold dear? Do you need extra blanket?'' said Jane. She looked at Harry and saw his miserable face. Her sixth sense was telling her that something was very wrong. Why would the poor boy look so terrified otherwise?

 

''Harry, honey. Is everything okay? Could it be... that you didn't fall down the stairs? Did... your family hurt you? You can tell me, I will not be mad and I will make sure nothing will happen to you.'' she coaxed Harry, as she sat at the edge of the bed, taking his hand in hers. 

 

Harry looked at her, eyes full of hope and unshed tears. He bit his lip to keep it from trembling. He was scared. It was hard for him to trust anyone, since it usually ended badly for him. Harry wasn't sure what to do. On one hand he wanted to tell her, to get help. On the other hand, people never believed him and always took Dursleys side.

 

_**Tell her Harry. Tell her everything. She will help us. I can feel it.** _

 

Morgana's voice rang through his head. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. So it wasn't a dream after all. His meeting with the witch actually happened. The thought alone, gave Harry just enough strength and courage to seek out Jane's help.

 

''Will you promise to believe me?'' he asked Jane. ''You have to believe me! If you don't then...'' he trailed off, staring at her with   big, sad,  green eyes. Looking at them she just couldn't say no. Jane nodded for Harry to continue.

 

''I-it was m-my uncle. H-he was the one w-who did this to me! He hit me and threw me against the wall.'' The waterfall of tears going down his face, made Jane tear up as well. ''All I did was what they always tell me to do, say the truth. My teacher asked me if I had any hobbies and if I had any nicknames, so I told her that I don't have any hobbies because I'm not allowed to play and that my nickname is freak, because that's what my Aunt and Uncle call me.'' Harry was sobbing, his cries could be heard along the corridor.Jane couldn't hold the tears in and let them fall from her eyes.

 

''Hush, child. All will be well.'' She gave Harry a hug and rubbed his back to help him calm down.

 

''Please don't send me back to them! Please! They will hurt me! He will definitely kill me next time!'' Harry wailed. Jane just kept on rubbing his back, telling him  that everything will be fine. Someone else came into the room and gave Harry a sedative. Soon Harry was back in Morpheus' arms. 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Miriam Strout finished her Healer training five years ago, unlike her colleagues, she strived to learn more and more about different diseases and how to treat them. So after finishing her training,  she decided to attend Muggle University and explore their take on medicine. She finished her degree and was now a Junior Doctor in the Royal Surrey County Hospital. Today was her turn to be on duty in  the Children Department.

 

When she got there, she found crying Nurse Jane being consoled by Dr. Stewart, who she was going to her superior. Poor Jane couldn't stop crying so Miriam came up to her and asked her what happened.

 

''Oh Dr. Strout! It's awful. Absolutely horrible! This-this poor boy, has been abused by his family. A six year old, beaten to a  pulp! They broke his arm, gave him a concussion and permanently damaged his eye! The poor child was so scared! And those awful people made it look as if he fell down the stairs!'' sobbed Jane. 

 

''Have you contacted the authorities? And has anyone done an exam for previous injuries?'' Miriam turned all business like, although she was boiling with rage on the inside. Jane shook her head and sniffled.

 

''No I will contact the police right now. I already made sure that the security wouldn't let them in to visit him, in case they try to scare or blackmail him into lying about the truth. Would you mind doing the exam for him?'' said Jane as she was walking up to the phone in Nurse's station.

 

''Of course, I will get it done immediately. What's the patient's name and room number?''

 

''Harry, Harry Potter. He's in the room number four.'' Miriam's jaw dropped. It couldn't be. It must be a coincidence. After all, there must be more than one Harry Potter in the world. She made her way quickly to the room. In it she saw a tiny boy with a mop of black hair. She walked up to him and moved his fringe, which covered his lightning bolt scar.

 

''Merlin!'' she gasped.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Harry woke up feeling fuzzy. Someone was touching his hair and he heard a gasp. He tried to move but the pain wouldn't let him and he let out a quiet moan.

 

''Harry? Are you awake?'' asked the voice, which belonged to a woman. He blinked few times, focusing on the face in front of him. It was a young woman with black hair and round face with chocolate eyes. She looked awfully pale and distraught.

 

''Hello. Who are you? Where is Jane?'' he asked, voice still thick from the sleep. He could hear her swallow loudly and mutter something quietly.

 

''I cannot believe this! Harry Potter! And abused!'' Harry looked at her, tilting his head to the side in wonder.

 

_**She's a witch Harry!** _

 

Morgana's voice was back in his head. A witch? This could be either really good news or really bad ones.

 

_**You can't let her contact the Ministry! Dumbledore will find out and make us go back to Dursleys. We have to do something!**_  Morgana seethed. 

 

Harry thought for a minute before he began talking.

 

''Please don't contact the Ministry. They will make me come back there. They will hurt me again.'' said Harry. He purposely made his voice tremble and eyes water. To be honest he wasn't so scared anymore. He had Morgana and the block was gone. Even if they made him come back, he knew, he could somehow get away or fight Dursleys. However, remembering what his tears did to Jane, he wasn't afraid to use them on the lady in front of him.

 

_**My, my Harry. Sneaky little thing aren't we?**  _giggled Morgana. The witch seemed to take the bait as she began talking in a rushed manner. 

 

''It is so nice to meet you Harry! Such an honor to meet the Boy-Who-Lived in person! My name is Miriam Strout. I will be your doctor and I will be taking care of your health from now on. Is there a reason why you don't want me to contact the... Ministry?'' she said, last word barely a whisper.

 

''They will make me go back to them. My family hates magic and magical people. Dumbledore was the one that made me stay there, even though he knew what they were like.'' answered Harry, his lip wobbling, his green eye boring into her brown ones. Miranda was quiet for a moment.

 

''I always knew something dodgy was going on with that man. You know, he made you disappear so fast, without ever telling anyone anything. Few people tried to find you, but each of them mysteriously vanished after a while. But since it was Dumbledore, no one questioned anything. He always gave me the creeps...''  she trailed off.

 

_**Smart girl! I like her. We are in the good graces with the Fates it seems. She will do good as your guardian.**  _Harry wondered what Morgana meant. I mean just because the new lady was nice, it didn't mean she will automatically take Harry in.

 

''Not to worry Harry dear. You just focus on getting healthy again and I will take care of the rest. Right now I have to do some extra tests to see if you were abused beforehand. If you could tell me everything, in as much details as possible, we will be able to get those Muggles sorted.'' Harry didn't need to be told twice. He launched into his story, omitting the fact that he momentarily died, with addition of some tears and wobbly lip.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

It's been two weeks since Harry woke up. The Police, along with a psychologist, visited him twice, first time to get his statement and psych evaluation. Second, to tell him that his family was under investigation and that he was now officially a Government's charge. Both Jane and Miriam have been doting on Harry, constantly asking him if he needed anything and bringing him extra food.

 

Harry was healing fast, thanks to his magic which was now stronger. Today the doctors will be taking his eye patch off, however, they were fairly certain that the eye nerve was too damaged and that Harry's vision will not return. Miriam, being the good person she is, tried some spells while there was no Muggles around. Unfortunately, her spells have not helped. Her diagnostic spell only confirmed the doctor's prognosis. Harry was sad and a little devastated. His eyesight was already very poor and now his vision will be even worse. Miriam joked that one day he'll be able to get a magical eye and look like a cyborg. 

 

Harry was pushing his lunch around the plate. He was depressed that even now, that he was finally free of Dursleys, they still managed to screw his life.

 

_**Cheer up sugar plum!**_  said Morgana. She's been quiet for a while and haven't answered Harry in few days.

 

''Oh, now you're talking to me.'' Harry said bitterly.

 

_**Oh come on doughnut! I was busy. I had to do something. I'm sure when you find out, you will be very happy. I had to use some of my connections in the Underworld. It was very hard to acquire my present for you. It took a lot of energy, you know, to go there and back again.** _

 

''What do you mean Morgana? What present could you possibly get me? You're stuck in a limbo. You can't get me anything.'' Harry was beginning to question her sanity. 

 

_**You just wait you skeptical child. I bet ya, you will regret doubting me. Hmph!** _

 

Harry chuckled, imaging Morgana's pouting face. Suddenly, the door to his room opened and Miriam and Dr. Stewart came in.

 

''Hello Harry. We are going to check your eye today. We will be taking the patch off, since your eye is healed, and then we will do some test to see if your vision is back or not.'' Dr. Stewart said in a calm voice. He was a nice, middle aged man. Slightly distant but still friendly enough. Harry nodded and Miriam took his patch off.

 

He opened his eye slowly, blinking few times. There was no more pain. Instantly he gasped. His vision in the left eye was distorted. He could see but everything was in sepia. He looked at Miriam and gasped again. She was covered by a green haze.

 

_**So rice cake, do you like my present?**_ said Morgana cheerfully. _ **Now, you can't tell them that you can see, not even Miriam. Get rid of them quickly and I'll explain everything.**_

 

''And? How is it Harry?'' asked Miriam. He let out an dejected sigh, a frown marring his face.

 

''No nothing. It's just black everywhere.'' The doctors looked at each  other mournfully. They knew it already, yet they still hoped that maybe some kind of miracle would occur. 

 

''I see. I'm sorry Harry. Sadly, the nerve is too damaged for a transplant. We will try and get someone to help you getting used to your new life. We have to go now. See you later.'' said Dr. Stewart. As he and Miriam were leaving the room, she gave Harry one last sad smile, and promised to be back soon.

 

''Morgana?'' said Harry.

 

_**Yes my dearest? You were saying...?** _

 

''I'm sorry for not believing you. And thank you for the gift. You're the best! Can you tell me exactly how my new eyesight works?''

 

_**Right now, you will see everything in sepia. The only time you will be able to see colors, will be when you encounter anything magical. Different colors mean different things. For example, green is for healers and people that mean you no harm. Black represents danger and people that wish you harm. Red means anger, blue means sadness and yellow means happiness. Brown is when people are under some sort of curse or under a potion that changes their appearance or character. When you see a gold aura, that means that the person is your mate.** _

 

''Wow, so like, does it work on everything and everyone?'' asked Harry, awed by the new properties of his sight.

 

_**No, it will not work on Muggles. It will work on witches, wizard, any type of creatures and certain objects.** _

 

''That's amazing! Thank you Morgana! Thank you so much!'' he squealed joyfully.

 

_**You're welcome fruit cake. It will make our lives a lot easier from now on. It will make us safer.** _

 

Harry laughed out loud, not able to contain himself. He curled on his side and let out contended sigh. Life was finally turning around for him. Maybe, just maybe, he will finally be able to find his happiness. 

 

**A/N: So what do you think? Let me know by reviewing the story! (It will make me so happy if you do!) For some reason I love when Morgana gives Harry weird and cute nicknames :D Looks like the old Dumbs is not as popular as he thinks heh**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. Yet another chapter is here for you. So this chapter may be a little boring, I needed to get some background in before I start with the heavier plot. I plan to do a Diagon Alley trip in the next chapter, along with Harry's first birthday with Miriam. I will answer some of the questions in reviews at the bottom. Now please feed the REVIEW MONSTER! It will make sure you get a chapter daily ;) Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.
> 
> Warnings: This is SLASH, meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context. If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

**_Bold and italic= Morgana speaking in Harry's mind_ **

 

**Chapter 3**

 

_Harry Potter, age 6_

 

It's been a week since Harry got his 'new eye'. It was hard for him to get used to it at first, always letting out a  gasp of surprise when seeing a new color. Morgana has been a little cross with him, saying that he was going to make someone notice something odd about the eye. Harry was trying really hard to act as normal as he could. It didn't help that since he woke up, he's been doing a lot of accidental magic. Once, he vanished his lunch, because it wasn't tasty enough and the nurses got angry, thinking he threw it away. After all, he was malnourished and needed many vitamins and minerals, to grow strong and healthy.  Another time, he wouldn't let Nurse Mary bathe him. He insisted it had to be Jane. So what did Harry do? He turned invisible, in turn, making everyone in the department go into a frenzy. After two hours of searching, they found him underneath his bed, all pale and scared. Seeing the frightened boy, the nurses' anger vanished. However, they made him promise to never run away and hide again. 

 

He was healing remarkably. The concussion did not affect his brain and his arm was going to be taken out of the cast in two days. On one hand he was happy, he could finally leave the hospital. Neither Harry nor Morgana liked the smell of the chemicals. On the other hand, he was scared of what was to come. The police said that he will most likely be going to an orphanage, or if the Social Services could, they will get him to a foster home. Both of these options seemed frightening to Harry. Both meant a lot of strangers, which could possibly be dangerous. It was hard for him to trust people other than Jane and Miriam. He still didn't like others touching him and flinched when someone new came too close. 

 

Harry was drawing in his little notebook, he got from Jane. It was his only amusement in the hospital. While there were kids running around, from bad experience, Harry avoided them. Some tried to be friends with him but in the end he wouldn't let them pass his emotional walls.

 

The door to his room cracked open. Miriam was standing in them, fidgeting her hands. Harry looked up and gave a shy smile. He was surprised to see her, since it was her day  off. Her aura was deep purple and she looked as if she was sweating a lot.

 

_**She's nervous about something Harry. I wonder what's going on...**  _Morgana trailed softly.

 

Miriam seemed to make up her mind and she strode confidently towards him.

 

''Hi there Harry. How are you feeling today munchkin?'' Miriam said cheerfully.

 

''Hi Dr. M.  I'm good. And you? Why are you here? Is everything okay?'' answered Harry worriedly. As usual, the worst scenarios crossed his mind. Him going back to Dursleys. Dumbledore coming over. Getting arrested, because the police believed his Uncle that Harry lied.

 

''I told you to call me Miriam didn't I?'' she smiled. ''I have a proposition for you. Since you're a Wizard, it will be hard for you to live with Muggles again, especially now, when you have so many accidental magic outbursts. So... I thought that, since we get on so well, that...maybe, if you'd like of course, you could... live with me? As in, I would be your guardian from now on.'' said Miriam, squirming on the side of the bed. She wasn't looking straight at Harry, and her cheeks were covered in a blush.

 

Harry gaped at her. He couldn't utter a word. He could feel heat rising in his cheeks, and his eyes watered. Finally, after few minutes of silence, Miriam looked at him.

 

''You don't have to you know. Only if you feel comfortable with the idea. And that's just it. An idea. Obviously stupid...'' she rushed out. Harry swallowed loudly, his throat closed with all the emotions he was feeling.

 

_**Go on Harry pet. Tell her you agree! I knew she would be good for us.** _

 

Harry cleared his throat. ''I-I don't know what to say... Yes, yes! I'd love to, if you still want me I guess. Oh my.... this, this is wonderful. Thank you.'' Harry let the tears of happiness fall down. He shyly extended his hand to touch hers. Miriam gave him a brilliant smile and let out a breath she was holding in.

 

''That's great! I was going to ask you earlier but I was scared that you might not want to because we don't know each other that well. I'm so happy! We are going to have TONS of fun together. Okay, since we're on the same page, I'm going to get the papers sorted. Normally it would take a lot longer but since I have a friend in the Social services that owes me, he'll get it done just in time for your discharge. We'll sort out your room and everything then. Merlin! I'm so happy!'' she squeezed the living hell out of Harry and gave him a kiss on the top of the head. She was still muttering and laughing when she left the room.

 

''I can't believe it... Someone actually wants me.'' said Harry out loud. He was stunned by Miriam's kindness and willingness to take care of him. He never expected it. 

 

_**I told you Harrykinns! I told you I had a good feeling about her! This is glorious! We'll be safe and taken care off. Oh, and since she's a Witch, I'll be able to teach you without making her too suspicious! This is an amazing opportunity. We'll be able to get our hands on so many magical books. I'm sure she'll take us to Diagon Alley. So many new doors will be open for us. We'll be able to get so much more stuff done before Hogwarts than I planned.**_  Morgana sounded absolutely ecstatic. And Harry fully shared her enthusiasm.

 

''I'm finally going to have a home.'' Harry's heart swelled and his face split into a dazzling smile. Life was getting better, and better.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Miriam took a week of holiday from work, to help Harry settle in his new house. It was a small two bedroom house on the outskirts of town, with a big garden . It had a very homely and cosy feeling. Harry fell in love with it instantly. Morgana complained a little bit, saying it could be bigger but Harry reminded her that his new home was way better than the cupboard underneath the stairs. After that she didn't say anything nasty again. 

 

Since Harry owned practically nothing, Miriam took him shopping. He was feeling very awkward because she was spending money on him. He tried to get as little as possible, however Miriam wouldn't let that happen. Firstly, they went clothes shopping. They got some pjs, jeans, t-shirts and hoodies, all the essentials as Miriam put it. Harry preferred more casual style, that will be easy to move in, in case he needed to run. Hey, old habits die hard. They also bought a uniform for his new school. It consisted of grey trousers, white shirt and navy cardigan. Then they made their way to the opticians, to get new glasses that would actually fit Harry's vision defect in the right eye. He quite liked his round frames, however, this time he went with thicker and navy ones. She took him to her favorite cafe for lunch. That was the first time Harry ever ate a burger and chips. It was marvelous and he nearly melted at the first taste.

 

When they were done buying Harry's wardrobe, they went to a furniture store. Miriam told him to pick a color that he wanted to paint his room in, while she will get the bed and some other tidbits. 

 

_**Which color will you pick sugar puffs?**  _asked Morgana.

Harry was thinking deeply. He never wondered what would his favorite color be. As he looked at the color palette, a nice light green caught his eye. It was just a little bit brighter than Miriam's aura. It made him feel safe and happy. A perfect combination of green and yellow, which symbolize security and happiness . 

 

''That's it. That's the one.'' he whispered excitedly. He took the little paper that had the color on it and went to look for his new guardian. 

 

''There you are Harry dear, did you choose the color?'' she asked. Harry nodded and showed her the paper. ''It's very pretty. So you like green huh? Okay, now all we have to do is get the lamp and some decorations. Green as well I think, just darker... Like your eyes!'' she giggled, taking Harry's hand and tugging him after her.

 

_**She's a shopaholic!**  _laughed Morgana.

 

They left the shop 2 hours later. Miriam bought Harry a new single bed, 2 changes of duvet, a lamp, dark green curtains, a book shelf, a drawer, a night stand and a desk with a chair. All in beech wood, to make the room lighter, she said. Harry didn't complain, he was too grateful and everything looked absolutely perfect to him. He still thought it was too much though. The shop was going to deliver everything later on in the evening.

 

Lastly, Miriam took Harry to a toy shop. Before they went in, Harry completely freaked out. He told her that she already bought him so, so much, that toys will be too much. She said he was spluttering nonsense. She had a lot of Muggle money that she never used and she said she had enough gold in her Vaults to keep them well for decades. She also assured him that the Government was paying her some extra money for taking care of him, so that money will be used for his amusements. 

 

Harry looked in wonder at the huge assortment of toys. When he lived with Dursleys, he was never allowed to go shopping with them and any toys that he did get, were broken hand me downs from Dudley, that couldn't be fixed anymore.

 

''Now don't be shy Harry. You can get whatever you want. There's no price limit.'' said Miriam, pushing him gently towards the shelves.

 

Harry looked at all the things he remembered Dudley had. However, they didn't really appeal to him very much. In the end he picked some coloring pencils and markers along with coloring books and coloring pad, Play Dough, an airplane model that he will have to glue together, few Hot Wheels cars and a plushy elephant. Miriam looked at his choices critically before adding some extra teddy bears, puzzles, Lego and big fire truck. 'Just in case' was her excuse.

 

They were making their way to pay for everything when suddenly Miriam shrieked, in turn scaring the living hell out of Harry.

 

''Merlin! I nearly forgot to buy the school supplies and books. I knew there was something else I needed to do.'' Harry let out a sigh. Sometimes he wondered if he was more mature than her. Morgana chuckled at the thought.

 

So they made their way to the last shop.(Finally! Harry was exhausted by then) It was a medium sized book store with not only school books and supplies, but also with picture stories and novels.

 

''Why don't you pick some books and I will get your school things sorted?'' suggested Miriam. Harry only nodded and went to look around.

 

_**Too bad there's only Muggle books here. I so hope that we'll be able to visit Diagon Alley soon.** _

 

''Hmm, yeah. I really want to learn as much as I can Morgana. I want to be able to protect myself and Miriam. She's so good to me.'' answered Harry. He picked some random picture stories, some with animals, some even with dragons.

 

''I wonder if they are real.'' thought Harry.

 

_**Yes they are, sweet noodle. Very dangerous and hard to tame. Not at all like the Muggles imagine.**_  said Morgana.

 

He also picked some classical novels, the Narnia series, Alice in Wonderland, some works by Dr. Seuss and Grimm's Fairy Tales. Harry loved to read, unlike other six year olds, he preferred to hide behind a book, than play around. He liked doing activities that didn't involve other people. He liked being by himself. But then again, he was never alone, Morgana was his constant companion. 

 

After many hours of shopping, Miriam finally apparated them to their home. She made sure all the bags were shrunk and had a  _Feather Light_  charm on before they left. Harry decided that he did not like apparating at all. It made him feel dizzy and nauseous. 

 

They ate light dinner in front of the TV. Harry was tired and his eyes began drooping. Miriam was petting his hair, which made him relax and fall asleep very quickly. When she realized that he fell asleep, she scooped him up in her arms and put him in her room, since his wasn't finished yet. Miriam yawned before getting under the covers beside Harry. She embraced him and kissed his hair.

 

 

''Goodnight, honey.'' were her last words before she too succumbed to sleep.  

 

**A/N: Man, is Miriam way too nice or what? I know there is supposed to be angst here and no worries there will be some later on in the story, however I think Harry needs some positive vibes since Hogwarts is not gonna be too fun. Ah Dumbledork's fault yet again.**

**Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. They make me feel all fuzzy on the inside. I'm glad you like the cute nicknames!**

**To snape_lust : Nope, he won't find out until Harry begins Hogwarts, I think I mentioned it in the first chapter or something, that after seeing some abuse he didn't need to worry about him at all.**

**To PsychoSpence: I'm really flattered. You make me blush. I hope you'll like the rest of the story.**

#### 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for being a bit late, however I am down with tonsillitis :( This means the updates will be slightly late until I recover. So I was going to have a lot more in this chapter but my trip to Gringotts just would not end. Next chapter will have continuation of Diagon Alley and hopefully Draco/ Harry meeting. Please review, I'm sure they will make me feel better sooner and I'll have chapters done earlier! So REVIEW! :) Enjoy
> 
> Last reviews will be answered at the bottom.
> 
> Disclaimer: Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.
> 
> Warnings: This is SLASH, meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context. If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

**Chapter 6**

 

_Harry Potter, age 6_

 

It's been three months since Harry began living with Miriam. They were getting along very well, their characters not clashing. When Miriam was hyper and cheerful 90% of the time, Harry tended to be more calm and closed off. He was finally getting used to her touching him. He didn't flinch anymore when she tried to hug him all of a sudden and wasn't so scared of her sudden outbursts and moves. He still sometimes froze in fear, but it was becoming less frequent. He helped around the house, even though Miriam told him not to, he liked helping her even when she still thought he should act more like a child.

 

The first time she took Harry to his new school, St. Nicolas', he was terrified. The last time he went to school, he ended up nearly dead. He begged her not to leave him there. After some coaxing and hugs, and promises that if anything happens she will curse everyone into the next week, Harry let her leave.

 

It wasn't as bad as he thought. The children seemed okay, but since he missed the first month and a bit, all cliques have already formed. To be honest he wasn't bothered by it. It's not like they out right ignored him or anything, but they didn't make much of an effort to include him either. However, that just made Harry happy. He was contended to be left alone, either to read or have conversations with Morgana. She kept him plenty occupied. 

 

After about two weeks, Harry managed to somehow, worm his way into a small group in his class, which consisted of two boys, Adam and Jason, and two girls, Alice and Rebecca. They were nice enough, for Muggles. Harry mostly used them, as a shield. They made sure that other people didn't bother him too much and in turn he played with them during one of their breaks. It was actually Morgana who made Harry talk to them. She said that he needed some social skills for Hogwarts and being in a group made sure he wasn't being noticed, as much as if he would be if he was a loner. 

 

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Christmas and New Years were a quiet affair. Harry got some new clothes, drawing kits and sweets. He cried a little bit, since it was his first Christmas where he was allowed to eat the dinner, and he even got some presents. Because he didn't have any money on him, he draw Miriam a picture of both of them in front of their house. When she saw it, she started crying, then hugged him for ages. In the end, she put it in a frame and hung it above the fireplace. 

 

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 

It was during his mid term break, when she finally offered to show Harry Diagon Alley. He was more than happy to go.

 

_**We are finally going to Wizarding World!**  _exclaimed Morgana.  _ **Took her long enough! We have so much to do Harry.**_

 

''What do you mean, we have so much to do?'' he asked.

 

_**Well, first of all, we need to go to Gringotts and get your Vaults sorted. I'm sure your parents have left a will for you. God knows what he did with them. Secondly, we need to get our hands on a magical lawyer. We never know when the old coot will strike out.** _

 

''You mean Dumbledore?''

 

_**Of course I mean Dumbledore! We need to make sure that when something bad happens, he won't be in charge of you. It would be a disaster. I don't even want to think about it. We also need to get a LOT of books. We only have four and a bit years to make sure you'll be able to protect yourself.** _

 

Harry was wondering if Morgana was hiding something from him. She chose her words very well. She didn't say 'if something happened', rather 'when', as if she knew something bad WILL happen. 

 

_**I am not sure cheesecake, I do have a feeling that something awful will happen, however, the fates are not letting me see everything. All I know is that it's closely related to you. But I have no idea, when or who it will involve. But I can think of someone..** _

 

''Do you think he'll try and hurt Miriam?'' asked Harry, suddenly feeling sick.

 

_**She's definitely a target, but I can't say for sure. Why don't I try and focus on that bad feeling and if I get any information that could help, we'll make some plans on how to deal with it, huh?**_  Harry could tell Morgana was trying to appease him. She was right though, he couldn't worry so much when there was no solid facts. Harry decided then, that as soon as they'll know more, he will act fast and do what needs to be done, even if it would hurt his feelings. 

 

''Harry dear, are you ready?'' shouted Miriam from downstairs. He got out of his daydreams and ran down. ''There you are. Now, we are going to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and go to Diagon from there.'' She made Harry put on some weird cloak.

 

_**Tell her that she needs to put on a glamour! We can't have all of Wizarding Britain know you're there. He has spies everywhere!**  _hissed Morgana.

 

''Um... Miriam? Won't everyone recognize me if I go like this?'' said Harry turning towards her.

 

''Oh my, you're right. Hmm why don't I put some glamour on you? If your appearance will be changed, no one would notice you. What would you like me to do?'' said Miriam taking her wand out.

 

_**You need to change your eyes, they will be too much of a give away. Brown would be okay? And make your hair few shades lighter. Of course cover your scar too.** _

 

Harry listened to Morgana, and repeated everything  she said. By the end he looked a lot like Miriam, just with a darker complexion. When they were both satisfied with their looks, Miriam walked into the fire place, holding Harry's hand, and threw the Floo powder.

 

''Leaky Cauldron!''

 

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 

 

Harry gasped as he saw green flames engulf him. The whirling made him slightly dizzy and it was hard for him to keep straight as he stumbled out of the fireplace. He looked around the room. It was dirty and smelled heavily of stale alcohol. Harry wrinkled his nose. Why would anyone want to come to this place anyway?

 

''Come on Ha-H-hadrian! The entrance to the Alley is at the back.'' said Miriam, giggling nervously. ''Sorry for the last minute change, I thought that I will call you a different name, just in case.'' she whispered in his ear.

 

_**Nice save! I knew there was a reason I liked her.** _

 

Harry just smiled at Morgana's remark. They entered a small backyard with bins. Miriam walked up to the wall and touched the third brick up from the one of them. The wall began unfolding in front of Harry and he let out a gasp. He was facing a narrow street, filled with people in weird clothes and hats. He looked around in wonder. There were many weird shaped shops and the displays were filled with odd, moving objects. Harry was absolutely awed. It was even better than what he imagined.

 

''So how do you like it munchkin?'' asked Miriam sending him a brilliant smile.

 

''I love it! It's perfect.'' exclaimed Harry happily.

 

''I need to get few things done, would you like to accompany me or would you rather explore by yourself?'' It would seem weird that she let a six year old wonder by himself, however, Harry was very responsible and quite mature for his age. He liked doing things on his own, and too much babying would have a worse effect than giving him some freedom. 

 

''I'd like to look around by myself, if that's okay.'' she only nodded and said to meet at  Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in about two hours. She then proceeded to give him a hug and telling him to be careful. 

 

_**Alone at last! Why don't we start with Gringotts. I believe it will take us the longest.**  _said Morgana. Harry walked towards the big white marble building. Before he walked in he noticed a sign which said:

 

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

 

''What does it mean Morgana?'' asked Harry silently.

 

_**It's a warning. Goblins do not take stealing lightly. They have many safety measures built in, however some idiots still think they can fool them. Once they go in and alarm goes off, there's vary little chance they will come back alive. Be aware of Goblins Harry. Many underestimate them. They can be a powerful ally or foe. Be on your best behavior.** _

 

Harry snarled at her. ''Please as if I didn't know it already.'' Morgana was teaching him etiquette and was very strict. She always seemed to find something wrong with the way he spoke. It made him furious sometimes. He walked up to the door where a guard was standing.

 

''Hello. May your gold flow freely and vault never be empty.'' said Harry, nodding at the goblin. He seemed astonished at the greeting.

 

''Greetings young one. May your gold grow and profit.'' he answered while bowing lightly. A bowing goblin was a rarity and Morgana whistled. It seemed Harry impressed him, scoring big points.

 

Harry walked inside. He looked around the many goblins, not sure which to address. In the end he decided to go up to the closest one, he can then direct Harry to the correct one.

 

''Excuse me sir, I would like to inquire about my family's vault and will. If you could direct me to someone I could talk with privately, I would be very grateful.'' the goblin looked at him in wonder.

 

''My, my. Who do we have here. It's an honor to meet you. Why don't I point you to a private room in the back, and get Ragnok for you. He's in charge of your vault Mr. Potter.'' Harry looked at him surprised. After all he was wearing plenty of glamours.

 

_**I told you that goblins are smart. Not to worry. They seem to like you. I guess it must be because you treat them politely and with respect.** _

 

Harry entered a small office. It had a desk and two chairs. Nothing too flashy. Very business like.

 

''Thank you...?'' trailed Harry.

 

''Griphook, Mr.Potter.'' answered the goblin.

 

''Thank you for your help Mr. Griphook.'' said Harry as the goblin was leaving. Few minutes later another goblin came in. Harry stood up from his chair and gave a small bow.

 

''Hello, Mr. Ragnok. It's nice to meet you.'' said Harry to the surprised goblin.

 

''Pleasure Mr. Potter. Now how can I help you?'' asked Ragnok.

 

''Well, why don't I start from the beginning. I would like to see my parent's wills, any information about the vaults that may be in my possession and get few other things sorted, but they can wait.''

 

''Most certainly, Mr.Potter.'' said Ragnok and snapped his fingers. Few parchment rolls appeared on the desk. ''If I could have a drop of your blood, Mr.Potter, to clarify your identity. Just in case.'' Harry gave him his hand and he pricked it with a small needle. A drop of blood fell into a small flask. It turned bright blue and then gold, before disappearing. 

 

''How very curious. It seems I will need some extra papers. Why don't you read the wills, while I get them sorted.'' Harry nodded and opened the first roll with James Potter on it.

 

_I,  Lord James Potter, leave all of my earthly belongings, including personal vault number 687, Potter vault number 630, Potter Manor, The Blue Cottage and my London flat to my one and only son, Harry James Potter, my heir._

 

_Once he comes of age, he should be appointed Lord Potter, unless he decides to emancipate himself before that time. He has every right to do so._

 

_Should I or my wife die, he is to be given to his godfather, Lord Sirius Black. If Lord Black is not available, he should be given to Remus Lupin. He is NOT to be under Albus Dumbledore's care._

 

_Once the will is read, Please give the other letter to my son._

 

_So mote it be._

 

Harry proceeded to read his mother's will then, deciding to read the personal letters when he get's home.

 

_I, Lady Lily Potter, nee Evans, leave all of my earthly belongings, including, personal vault number 592 and my late parent's house in Cokeworth._

 

_Should I or my husband die, Harry is to be given to his godfather, Sirius Black.  If Sirius is not available, he should be under Remus Lupin's care. Under no circumstances, should Albus Dumbledore or my Muggle family, be made his guardian._

 

_Please give the letter enclosed to my son._

 

_So mote it be._

 

 

 By the time Harry was finished, Ragnok was back with more papers.

 

''Are you done reading Mr. Potter?'' Harry nodded.

 

''Yes, I would like to take the letters with me when we are done. I would like to find out how much money is in my vaults, along with any transfers that might have been done since my parent's death. I want you to get me a new keys and make sure that all the other keys will not be working from now on. No one other than myself should have access to the vaults.'' It was Morgana that made sure Harry knew what to say before they came to Gringotts.

 

''No problem Mr. Potter. As of now, the old keys are literally garbage. From now on, only you will be able to see your vaults, that procedure with your blood made sure no one can impersonate you. Now to the details, your father's personal vault has 230,000 galleons, the Potter vault has 1,790,100 galleons and your mother's personal vault has 98,000 galleons. You are a very rich young man, Mr Potter.'' smiled Ragnok. ''There has been a withdrawal of 100 galleons a month, from your father's personal vault for the past five years. I assume you did not authorize it? What would you like me to do?''

 

''Make sure that the person will not be able to withdraw any money again. However, I do not want this person to know I made that decision. You are a smart person Mr. Ragnok, I'm sure you can come up with something, like for example a change in rules?'' said Harry. If Ragnok was surprised to hear 'smart' and 'person' in once sentence about him, he didn't show it. 

 

''Yes, of course. Mr. Potter, it seems that you do not know this, but it was Albus Dumbledore who withdrew the money. He is your Magical guardian, therefore we never questioned him. I hope you understand we didn't mean you any harm.'' Ragnok seemed a little nervous.

 

''I see. I hold no anger against you. Only Dumbledore. I can't believe he is my guardian, after all the wills of my parents specify he is not to be. Do you have any idea how I can change that?'' asked Harry calmly, when on the inside he was seething, along with Morgana.

 

''Ah yes. There are two options Mr. Potter, you can either emancipate yourself or point a new guardian. If you'd like, we here at Gringotts will do it all for you, making sure the old man doesn't find out. That is what you wish for isn't it?'' Ragnok smiled evilly.

 

_**Wow they really like you Harry. Goblins very rarely mix themselves with Wizard's business. It seems it's not just us and Miriam who doesn't like the wanker. Good.** _

 

Harry smiled back. ''Yes I would like to get it done as quietly as possible. The less people know, the safer I would be. I would like to go with the emancipation. I rather like the idea of not having anyone making decisions for me.''

 

''No problem, I will get the papers for the ritual right now.'' Ragnok said, yet again leaving the small office.

 

**I can't believe it Harry. I never saw a goblin that would be so helpful to a wizard. You won them over. I'm so proud. We are so close to being free from under Dumbledore's thumb.**  said Morgana, voice full of relief.

 

''Here are the papers Mr. Potter. All you have to do is sign them with your blood and no one will be able to change that decision.'' said the goblin, handing Harry the parchment. It said:

 

_I, Harry James Potter, still under age but sane and sure of my decisions, shall emancipate myself._

_I shall have no guardian to make my decisions for me. My previous guardian has no power over me as of now._

_I shall manage my vaults and my estates. No one except for me will have access to them._

_I shall be treated as wizarding adult from now on._

 

_So mote it be,_

 

''All you have to do is sign it at the bottom. I will be your witness'' Harry happily complied. As soon as he finished using the blood quill, a bright light engulfed him. When it was gone, so was the paper. Ragnok explained that it was gone to a safe vault where the goblins kept important papers. A copy of it should be in the Ministry, however, without alerting anyone. 

 

''Here is your lordship ring. It will make itself your size. It has some protective charms and a portkey that will take you to Potter Manor. If you are in need to use it, just touch the crest and say 'Tutus', which means safe heaven. You can take up to 3 people with you. It is a very special portkey, very old magic, you can use it everywhere, no matter how strong the wards are. Here are the addresses of all your estates, once you read them you will become their Secret Keeper. As it works with Fidelius Charm, no one shall be able to find them unless, you tell them the address.'' said Ragnok.

 

''Thank you very much for your help Mr. Ragnok. You saved me a lot of hardships and time. I am most grateful. I need to take some money from the the personal vault 687.'' Harry was ready to leave and go but the goblin stopped him.

 

''There is one more thing Mr. Potter. It seems you are in possession of another vault. A very old one at that. The elixir with your blood showed it. It says that you are the heir to the greatest witch of all times, Morgana le Fay. Would you like to accept the title and the responsibility of the vault? asked Ragnok.

 

Harry just stared at him with mouth wide open. Morgana giggled in his head.

 

**_Surprise!_ **

 

**A/N: How did you like the new chapter? Sorry for my awful will writing, I am terrible with writing legal stuff. It is the longest chapter so far. I actually wanted to put more of the Diagon Alley in but the ideas of Gringotts just flowed and flowed and I couldn't stop. Please REVIEW! Feed the review monster! :D**

**to snape_lust: I kinda want to make Dumbles sort of I-am-the-greatest-wizard-of-all-times-and-no-one-can-outsmart-me type of a person. His ignorance and the fact that he underestimates Harry will be his downfall. He always thinks his plans are perfect and it will go exactly as he wants. Oh how wrong he is muahahahaha**

**to PsychoSpence: I don't want to reveal too much, however after this chapter I'm sure you will have some ideas of what is to come. No worries there, Harry will be dark soon enough.**

**to Staretoile: Glad you like my story so far :D Yes he can only see auras and certain intentions in the eye that was damaged. His other eye is normal.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So I said it will take me longer to update but guess who got word diarrhea? Me. So here is another chapter and the awaited Drarry meeting. Hope you enjoy. And feed the REVIEW MONSTER! Also I'm sure your reviews will make me get better sooner so... you get the drift.
> 
> Disclaimer: Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.
> 
> Warnings: This is SLASH, meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context. If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

**Chapter 7**

 

_Harry Potter, age 6_

 

Harry looked stunned. Morgana didn't mention any vault or him being her heir. He just sat there and gaped at Ragnok.

 

''I see you did not know Mr. Potter. Let me explain. When I put the drop of your blood into that flask, it then showed me which family you belong to. Now we very rarely do that procedure, and not many families have colors. Only the old and pureblooded ones do. The Potter family is blue. If you remember the flask turned blue first and then gold. The gold represents Le Fay's family. Since  her death, no one has been able to access the vault, even her children. It is meant for her 'special' heir, as we understand. Now it seems that she picked you. To be able to open the vault, you need to accept the title and name, which means if you do, you will be Lord Potter - Le Fay, heir of the greatest witch Morgana. That would be your full title, unless something else occurs to give you additional one. Once you accept, there is no going back.'' said Ragnok.

 

_**Please accept Harry! You have to! There are certain things in that vault we need. It will help us greatly.**_  pleaded Morgana. She realized Harry wasn't happy with her, he didn't like when people withheld informations from him. It also angered him that she didn't warn him beforehand. Harry really did not like being left in the dark.

 

''Yes I will accept.'' said Harry finally, sighing. Morgana whooped in his head, but he was still cross with her. 

 

''Marvelous Mr. Potter! Please sign this form.'' Ragnok exclaimed happily. Why he was so happy, Harry didn't know. Harry signed another form with the blood quill and was yet again was engulfed by a bright light.

 

''This is wonderful Lord Potter - Le Fay! We goblins have a prophecy, it is said that once Morgana's heir will be born, golden times will come. As the highest Goblin in Gringotts, I offer you our allegiance and friendship. Will you accept?'' said Ragnok, extending his bony hand towards Harry.

 

''With the biggest pleasure Mr. Ragnok. May our friendship never end.'' he answered and shook the goblin's hand. There was a warm sensation that went threw his body. 

 

_**It means that both, your magic and the goblin magic, has accepted the deal. Harry, this is better than expected. I had no idea there was a goblin prophecy about you. We are going to be so much safer now.**  _Morgana said awed.

 

''Now, back to business. Your new vault, number 1530, is one of our highest security vault. According to the papers, the value of it is about 5,000,000,000 galleons, which grows every year, there is a big collection of books and family heirlooms.'' said Ragnok proudly. Harry couldn't help himself and whistled.

 

''Wow I am really rich aren't I?'' he asked the goblin for confirmation.

 

''Yes, you are. Now the vault will only react to your magic. All you have to do is touch the door and it will open. I hope our meeting today pleases you Lord Potter- Le Fay. You mentioned you want to withdraw some money? Why don't we do it now, since I kept you here for quite a while. I'm sure you have other things to do.'' said Ragnok, gesturing for Harry to follow him.

 

''Yes that would be great, thank you Mr. Ragnok. If you could call me Harry, it would please me greatly.'' Harry looked at Ragnok expectantly. 

 

''It would be an honor, Harry. Call me Nok. I only allow friends to call me that.'' said Nok proudly. Harry nodded and they walked into a cart. ''Which vault would you like to go to first?''

 

''Why don't we go to the personal vault number 687 and then to the Le Fay vault.'' Nok nodded and let go of the brake. They were speeding down the tracks and Harry clutched his seat in fear. He liked the thrill of it but since he is quite a control freak, it made him uncomfortable. 

 

''Vault 687. I will open it for you and then give you the new key.'' Nok said and hopped out. As he opened the door, Harry was faced with mountains of gold. It was a weird sight. After all, Miriam usually payed for Harry's things and before he moved in with her having, money was just a dream.

 

He looked around not sure what to do. He didn't take any bag with him. Nok sensing his awkwardness, gave him a small sachet that was resting beside the door.

 

''You can put your gold in here Harry. It has the Undetectable Extension Charm, which allows you to hold many things. I will put a Feather Light Charm on it too, so that it won't be too heavy.'' said the goblin and swished his hand over the sachet. Harry took it, grateful for his help. 

 

''How much should I take Morgana?'' asked Harry silently.

 

_**Why don't you take about 200 galleons, we need to get a lot of books and other supplies. I'd say that will do.** _

 

And Harry did exactly that. When they finished, Nok gave Harry the new key and he hid it in his pocket. Now to the Le Fay vault. As they went deeper and deeper underground, both Harry and Nok became nervous. When they finally reached it without any problems, they both breathed in relief.

 

''Now Harry. All you have to do is touch the door and you should be let in.'' Harry walked up to the door and put his palm against it. He felt a jolt of electricity go through his body and the door opened. The gold was on the left side, while the book collection was on the right. 

 

_**Let's go get some books shall we?**  _asked Morgana.

 

Harry strolled towards the bookshelves.There were many old books, some in weird languages, some with no words at all, some  small, some big, a huge variety.

 

_**Okay, we need to get the**  Secrets of the Darkest Art, Elemental Magic and Its Uses,  Wandless Magic for Everyone, Magical Inheritance for High Elves, Shape-shifting and Its Benefits, How to: Speak any Magical Language, Legilimency and Occlumency: Secrets Revealed, Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science, Spell Potions, Moste Potente Potions, The Dark Potions, Magical Barriers and Shields, Ingredient Encyclopedia  **and**  1000 Curses and How to Counter them_.  _ **We can get the rest in Diagon Alley. These are the ones that would be hard to find.**_

 

He picked all the books that Morgana told him to. However, one more book caught his eye,  _Being Invisible_. He filtered through it quickly. It showed how to become invisible, soundless and smell-less. He decided it could be useful and put it with the rest. Finally his trip to Gringotts was coming to an end. He bid farewell to Nok and walked to explore the rest of Diagon Alley. 

 

_**We should go to Flourish and Blotts first. We'll get the books that are on Hogwarts list and anything else that could be useful.** _

 

Harry agreed with Morgana but before he could get there a low hiss made him turn towards a different shop, it said Ollivanders Wand Shop on it. The closer Harry got to the door, the louder the hissing became. He felt compelled to go in and since Morgana didn't say anything, Harry deemed it safe enough to enter.

 

There was an old man sitting by the counter. Everywhere around him were boxes stacked upon boxes. He looked at Harry and smiled. ''Hello there, young boy. Are you lost? Do you need help?'' he asked.

 

''No I'm fine. I heard a hissing coming from your shop and decided to check it out.'' answered Harry.

 

''Hissing? I don't hear anything.This is a wand shop, no hissing going on.'' he laughed.

 

''A wand shop? Can I buy one?'' wondered Harry.

 

''You're a little bit too young for that. Only people old enough to go to Hogwarts are allowed to get one.'' the man said. Harry thought it was unfair. He really wanted a wand. He could feel it somewhere, his wand. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, a huge crash could be heard in the back.

 

''What in the name of Merlin?'' said the man but before he got up a stick flew out and dropped in front of Harry's feet. Harry looked at it in wonder. It was dark and smooth, with lighter handle. He bend down to pick it up and it suddenly started glowing. Some gold sparkles burst out and wind blew around the room.

 

''My world. This is unheard off. May I see the wand please?'' Harry complied and gave the wand to the man, even though it felt wrong. ''This is... My dear boy, this wand has been in my family for generations. It's very special. Very rare. So many people, strong wizards, wanted it but in never answered to them and here it is, aligning itself with a boy.'' Harry felt insulted that the man thought he was weak. He knew nothing about him. ''I'm not sure if you know but most wands have only one, maybe two, cores, however this one has five! Dragon scale, Basilisk's Venom, Phoenix Tears, Wood Elf's Blood and Unicorn Horn willingly given. Absolutely remarkable. All bind in 12 inch cherry wood with oak handle. So powerful. What is your name young man?'' asked the man in wonder.

 

''Harry Potter.'' said Harry coldly. The man turned pale then blushed madly.

 

''Mr. Potter! It's an honor to meet you! The Boy-Who-Lived in my shop. Ollivander is my name. No wonder the wand picked you! Remarkable wand for a remarkable wizard. You don't look at all like your parents, so I did not recognize you'' Ollivander exclaimed.

 

''Glamours. Does that mean I can keep the wand?'' asked Harry.

 

''Most certainty you can. It picked you after all. The wand does not have a price, it's been too long since it was made and I don't remember any records about it. Since it was done before the new Ministry regulations, it does not have a trace on it, therefore you can use it whenever you want and no one will find out.'' Harry was more than happy. He took the wand from Ollivander and put it in his pocket. He thanked the man and left.

 

''I can't believe it Morgana! I have a wand! A wand I can use! This is the greatest day ever!'' Harry was saying mentally.

 

_**You have more luck than half of the Wizarding society dumpling. This definitely will make it easier for me to teach you. Now let's go to the bookstore. I hope there won't be any disturbances this time.** _

 

Harry made his way to Flourish and Blotts, he asked the nice lady at the counter for the Hogwarts school lists from all the years so he could pick the ones he liked. She looked at him oddly but gave it to him anyway. In the end Harry bought all seven of  _the Standard Book of Spells, Extreme Incantations_ , the Transfiguration books,  _Advanced Potion-Making, A Collection of Above Three Hundred Receipts in Cookery, Physick, and Surgery, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Theory, Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms, Advanced Rune Translation, Numerology and Grammatica_  and  _A History of Magic._  

 

When he was done with the Hogwarts books he began looking around for anything interesting. Since Harry liked cooking he picked up  _One Minute Feasts - It's Magic!_  and  _Enchantment in Baking_. He also decided that healing books will be useful, so he got  _The Healer's Helpmate_. When he was looking at the books on Magical Traditions, he tripped over something and fell, not realizing he took down someone with him. When he got up, he saw a young blond boy about his age. But what struck him the most was the boy's aura. It was gold. Mate. He found his mate!

 

''I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking. Are you okay?'' Harry asked the boy while helping him get up.

 

''Of course you weren't looking. If you did I wouldn't be on the ground now would I?'' the boy said rudely. Harry blushed and murmured another apology. ''What's your name?'' asked the boy.

 

''My name is Harry Potter. You?'' the boy's eyes widened.

 

''You can't be Harry Potter. You look nothing like him! And where would your scar be?'' he asked angrily. Now if it wasn't for the fact that the boy was his mate, Harry would have left ages ago and probably insult him, but since he IS Harry's mate, Harry could not possibly be mean to him. Harry tried to keep his temper in check.

 

''How would you know what Harry Potter looks like? He hasn't been in the Wizarding World since his parents died. Now if you thought for a second, you would realize that if he suddenly showed up, there would be a mob of crazy fans everywhere. So it seems sensible that I would have glamours on. If you look closely, you can see them.'' answered Harry, a little bit more harshly than he intended. The boy blushed crimson. 

 

''You are right. Sorry. I can see them now that I've taken a better look. My name is Draco Malfoy. I hope you will forgive me for my rudeness.'' said Draco shyly. Harry send him a brilliant smile.

 

''Yeah no problem. I guess I shouldn't have been so brassy with you. Can I ask you to do one thing for me?'' said Harry cheerfully. Draco nodded, looking smug that THE Harry Potter wanted a favor from him. ''Can you not tell people that you saw me? At least people you don't trust that will keep it a secret. I'm trying to hide from someone, and if he finds out where I am, I will be in danger.'' Draco looked a bit sad that he won't be able to brag about meeting Harry, but then again, it made him special.

 

''Sure thing Harry. I was thinking, maybe we could owl each other from time to time, or maybe meet up if you'd like.'' he said, fidgeting with his hands and looking at Harry timidly. Harry wondered what 'owled' meant. 

 

_**That's how Wizards send their letters bunny.**  _answered Morgana

 

''I'd love to! Do you need my address? I really want to see you again. We should make some plans'' Draco send him a blinding smile. He jumped and hugged Harry.

 

''Yes! I'm so happy! We are going to be best of friends! I don't need your address, I'm sure my owl will find you. Is your house connected to Floo Network? We could connect it to the Manor and meet anytime we want.'' said Draco excitedly. 

 

''Yup, we have Floo connection. That sounds absolutely delightful.'' before Harry could hug Draco back, a tall blond, stern looking man interrupted him.

 

''What are you doing Draco? Who is this?'' he said coldly. Draco looked even more excited, if possible.

 

''Father, meet Harry Potter, Harry meet my father, Lucius Malfoy.'' Lucius arched his brow in surprise. ''I know he doesn't really LOOK like Harry but he has glamours on. Oh and don't tell anyone we have seen him. Harry said it's a secret.'' Draco whispered furiously to his father. Lucius looked even more stunned than before.

 

''Yes, if I could ask you to keep this quiet I would be most grateful.'' inserted Harry.

 

''I don't see why I would be going around talking about this. Is there a reason Mr. Potter?'' Lucius asked intrigued. 

 

''It's a long story Mr. Malfoy. And please do call me Harry. I would have no problem explaining if we could take this conversation into more private space.'' answered Harry politely.

 

''Why don't we just invite Harry over to the Manor Father? I'm sure it won't be no problem, right Harry?'' asked Draco with gleaming eyes. He was planing something.

 

''If Mr. Po-Harry's guardian has nothing against the idea, he is most welcome to visit us.'' said Lucius smoothly. Draco looked at Harry expectantly.

 

''I don't think Miriam will have problems with it. I was actually going to meet her in Fortescue's after I payed for the books. Would you like to go with me?'' asked Harry. The two blonds nodded in agreement. Harry went to pay for all of the books, which came to around 50 galleons, and put them into his sachet. The trio left and made their way to the ice cream parlor. Harry couldn't wait to spend more time with his mate.

 

**A/N: So how did you like the chapter? Obviously the Malfoys are going to be good to Harry in my story but I will still try and make them snarky, so it won't be too boring. And even though Harry and Draco are mates, they are obviously going to have fights once in a while. Next chapter is going to be continuation of shopping in Diagon, hopefully Harry's first Birthday part and some Drarry fluff. However, get ready cause the good times are going to be over soon. Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry for late update but I had Christening to attend on Sunday and I am now a proud Godmother :D My tonsillitis has taken a new level of awfulness and it was hard for me to write today. I know I am repeating myself a lot in this chapter but this is for Draco and Lucius' sake so I can't feel bad about it. Next chapter will be about Morgana and Harry will explain about him and Draco being mates and hopefully I will FINALLY add the birthday scene and some other fluffy scene (don't want to spoil it) Now enjoy and review! FEED THE REVIEW MONSTER! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.
> 
> Warnings: This is SLASH, meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context. If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

_**Morgana speaking in Harry's head** _

_$Parseltongue$_

 

**Chapter 7**

 

_Harry Potter, age 6_

 

The trio made their way to Fortescue's slowly. Harry and Draco were chatting excitedly. They were trying to get as much information about each other as they could. It seemed they both liked green and preferred the company of books rather than people. Harry was more than pleased that he found his mate so quickly and basked in  the warmth of every smile Draco send his way. It was an underestimation to say Harry was smitten with the young boy. As they came closer to the ice cream parlor, Harry noticed Miriam sitting at one of the tables, looking worried. He realized he might have been late, due to all the thrilling developments of today. 

 

''Miriam! Sorry for being late. Did you wait long?'' called out Harry. She looked at him and send him a relieved smile.

 

''There you are munchkin! I was getting restless. Is everything okay?'' asked his guardian while giving him a quick hug.

 

''Yup all is fine. I want you to meet Draco Malfoy and his father, Mr. Malfoy.'' Miriam looked at his companions and paled. ''They know I'm Harry but it's okay. I trust them.'' Harry whispered rapidly. He hoped that Miriam will like them and let him play with Draco.

 

''Em... Hello, Mr Malfoy and Mr Malfoy Jr.'' said Miriam awkwardly. She knew the Malfoys were a powerful and fearsome family. If they wanted, they could squish half of the wizarding world like a bug.

 

''Hello Ms. Strout. I hope you don't mind us joining you for ice cream. I heard a lot about your work.'' Lucius said and sat down without waiting for her answer. ''It seems my Draco and Harry here, have hit it off very quickly and I believe they will be great friends soon. It is peculiar to find out you are his guardian. I never knew you were friends with Potters.'' he finished smoothly. His objective was obvious to Harry, Lucius wanted to know everything that happened since his disappearing after his parents' death, however he was not ready to talk about it in public. Harry looked at Miriam, silently telling her he will take care of this.

 

''Yes. However it is a long story Mr Malfoy and I would be most displeased if someone other than you or Draco learned of it. As you remember privacy was one of the reasons we came here to talk about with Miriam.'' answered Harry coldly. He did not appreciate Lucius not keeping his word to wait until they were in a more secure location. Lucius raised his brow at Harry's way of talking. He underestimated the child, but he won't do it again. Angering him seemed as a bad idea and he could feel Draco's gaze burning holes in his side.

 

''I apologize Mr. Po-Harry, Ms. Strout. It seems my curiosity got the best of me. If you could accept my deepest apology.'' As Lucius apologized Harry visibly relaxed.

 

''Apology accepted Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure as soon as you hear the story you will understand my... reluctance to speak of it in public.'' Harry smiled at the Malfoy patriarch. He turned to Miriam.''Actually Mr. Malfoy and Draco invited me to spend some time  at their Manor today. Can I go?'' Harry made his best sad puppy eyes at Miriam.

 

''I don't know Harry. You don't know them very well. I have some work to do and I can't go with you. How will you get back and everything?'' she knew she was going to agree but was trying to at least be reasonable. Instead of Harry, Lucius answered her.

 

''If you don't mind, we can connect your Floo to the Floo in our Manor. It would be easy for the both of you and Draco to go back and forth between the houses. Since it looks like both boys will want to keep in touch. They have already planned to go horse riding and whatnot'' Lucius sounded defeated. Normally he would not grant anyone such a privilege but Draco was rarely interested in anyone and the Potter heir would be a suitable match as his friend. The young boys looked at Miriam pleadingly. Everyone could see her internal battle but in the end she just sighed and agreed.

 

''Fine. Let's do it. If it will make Harry happy then I don't mind. However, I need your assurance that he will be safe.'' if she couldn't stop them, she could at least make sure her munchkin would be in good care.

 

''I guarantee his safety Ms. Strout. Our Manor is very well protected and anyone without permission will be expelled by the wards.'' Lucius announced proudly. The two boys whooped and began laughing joyfully.

 

''I will take your word for it. However, if something happens to Harry, you will have me to deal with. And believe me Mr. Malfoy, I'm a lot scarier than I look.'' Miriam said stiffly, while the boys chatted, oblivious to the conversation going on between the two adults. ''Will you be okay if I leave you with Mr. Malfoy then? I need to get some paperwork done.'' asked Miriam turning her attention to Harry. He nodded and squeezed her hand. She sighed. ''Okay. Please be back before dinner. And behave hmm?'' Harry huffed at her comment. He always behaved well. She gave him a kiss on a cheek and bid goodbye to the Malfoys. The trio ordered their ice cream. Harry picked a mango and coconut flavor, while Draco picked toffee and apple combination. Unlike the two boys, Lucius decided on a less peculiar flavor, a simple vanilla one. 

 

''Harry, do you need to do anything else or can we go straight to the Manor?'' asked Lucius as they finished the ice cream. 

 

''Actually I wanted to visit the Magical Menagerie, I need an owl. I also need to get some ingredients from Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. Oh and I need a cauldron as well.'' said Harry, licking his spoon.

 

''I see. No problem. Why don't we get your affairs sorted. I'd like to finally hear your story. I am a quite patient man, but it's wearing thin.'' said the man. Harry nodded and they made their way to the shops.

 

They went into Potage's Cauldron Shop first. After talking with the shopkeeper, Harry decided on a standard size 2 Cooper Cauldron. It was the most expensive, 25 Galleons, but it was the most effective and one could use it for all potions, unlike the other ones. They proceeded to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. Harry bought the basic and advanced set of ingredients that he needed for his Hogwarts' books potions. He inquired the shopkeeper about more expensive and rare ingredients and if it was possible for them to be delivered directly to him. The man said it was no problem and that Harry only needed to owl him and he'll get it done. While Harry was talking, Lucius kept on giving him strange looks. Finally they made their way to the pet shop. The first owl Harry saw was a white snowy owl. Harry fell in love with her straight away. He decided to get her and name her Hedwig. As he was looking for some snacks and suitable cage, he came across a snake. It was a green and navy dragonsnake. It looked just like a cute little dragon, minus the wings. 

 

''Wow, so beautiful!'' said Harry out loud. The snake twitched and opened its eyes. It moved its head to look at Harry properly.

 

_$Hello, youngling$_  it hissed. Harry gasped. Did the snake just started talking?

 

_**Ah yes honeycomb.**  _said Morgana.  _ **I forgot to tell you. Some elves can understand certain animals. It would usually be their spirit animal as well. It seems, snake is yours.**  _she finished proudly.

 

Harry's mouth was wide open and he did not look very attractive. He cleared his throat and tested his new ability.

 

''Can you understand me?'' he asked the snake. ''What's your name?''

 

_$Yess, I undersstand you, youngling. Ssss My name iss Naga. What iss your name?$_  asked the snake. Harry wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand he was happy to be able to talk to snakes, on the other hand it made him feel somehow... uncomfortable.

 

''My name is Harry. Would you like to live with me?'' on a spur of a moment Harry decided to buy Naga. They seemed to share a connection but he wasn't sure what it meant yet.

 

_**He is your familiar. He will be your companion and he will be able to help you ground your magic. You need him Harry dear.**  _said Morgana mysteriously. Why would he need to ground his magic? Well, now wasn't the time to think about that.

 

_$Yessss my youngling. I can feel a link between uss. Yesss I like you.$_  hissed Naga. Harry didn't waste anymore time. He gathered Naga in his hands and walked up to the counter. The woman at the desk screeched.

 

''Merlin! Put that snake away child! He is dangerous!'' she screamed, absolutely pale. That snapped Lucius and Draco's attention.

 

''May I know why you are shouting at the top of your lungs?'' said Lucius, his aura intimidating her.

 

''O-oh, we-well, Mr-Mr Malfoy. You see the boy took that snake out of its box. That's a very dangerous snake you see. No one was able to get close to him for months.'' answered the woman, blushing scarlet. Lucius looked at Harry and cocked his eyebrow. The snake seemed to wrap itself around Harry's hand and was rubbing its head on his knuckles. It looked completely serene and safe.

 

''Well I want to buy him. Can you get me a terrarium and some of the food for him. Please add it to the cage and owl snacks, shrink it and put a Feather Light Charm on it. Hedwig will take it to my house.'' Harry dismissed the woman. She gaped at him but one stern look from Lucius and she was back to work. Harry looked at Lucius.

 

''Can he come with us? He'll behave.'' asked Harry, although it looked as if he wouldn't take no for an answer. He nodded at Harry and they left the shop after paying. Naga slipped underneath Harry's jumper and rested his head on Harry's neck. They went to Leaky Cauldron to Floo to Malfoy Manor. Draco went first. Lucius held Harry's hand and they flooed together.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

They arrived and stepped into a grand foyer. The floor was covered in black and white tiles. The ceiling was high and there was a huge crystal chandelier hanging in the middle. On the right side was a huge window going all the way from the floor to the top.

 

''Welcome to Malfoy Manor Harry!'' said Draco, sending him a brilliant smile. Harry smiled back, melting just a little bit. 

 

''Why don't we go to the drawing room in the east wing? Dobby!'' called Lucius. With a pop, a small creature with big watery eyes and floppy ears appeared in front of them.

 

''Yes Master? What is Master wanting Dobby to do?'' said the small house elf.

 

''Bring some tea and cakes into the east drawing room. And maybe some pumpkin juice too.'' said the aristocrat. The elf nodded and was gone with a pop. They walked through few corridors and up some stairs. Harry admired the view from the windows he passed. There were miles and miles of land and no sign of other people living near the Manor. The room they entered was just as lavish as the rest of the house. There was a dark mahogany coffee table, surrounded by three black sofas and two armchairs. The room was decorated in greens, black and gold. It was very luxurious, suiting the Malfoys perfectly.  Lucius gestured for Harry to sit down. Each person chose a separate sofa so everyone could look at each other. Dobby appeared with deliciously smelling, freshly baked goods and tea.

 

''Would you like some tea while we chat Harry?'' asked Lucius, playing a good host while trying to not show his eagerness for the story.

 

''No thank you, I am still full from the ice cream.'' answered Harry. ''I'm sure you really want to hear my story so why don't I start hmm?'' said Harry with a smirk. Lucius and Draco nodded.

 

_**Harry, I know you trust them, but I don't. Make them take a magical oath to keep this a secret. It will be a good protection for both, us and them, in case anyone will try and get the information out of them unwillingly.**_  said Morgana. Harry thought it was a good idea and proposed it to the Malfoys. They seemed to be taken aback but agreed nonetheless. When the vows were done, Harry launched into his story.

 

''Since I know you followed Lord Voldemort, Mr Malfoy, I know it will be easier for you to understand.'' Shock crossed Lucius' features. ''Unlike what the majority think, he did not in fact kill my parents. It was Albus Dumbledore.'' He was now gaping at Harry, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. ''You see, there was some sort of prophecy that Dumbledore made up, he made sure Voldemort will hear it and hoped that will make him kill me. Dumbledore wanted him gone so he could take over the wizarding world. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, Voldemort did not want to kill me. He tried to get my parents to make an Unbreakable Vow that will make sure I will not be raised to kill him, in exchange for their safety. Dumbledore, however, got there before they made their decision, killed my father, stunned Voldemort and made his way to where my mother hid with me. She begged him to not kill her but he decided she knew too much and needed her gone. He killed her and then cast the  _Avada Kedavra_  at me. However, certain someone, whom I will introduce later, deflected the curse and it was send towards Voldemort just as he entered the door, in turn destroying his body.'' finished Harry, taking a big breath and waiting for questions that were sure to follow.

 

Both Malfoys looked at him astonished. They did not expect to hear this. Lucius was first to break out of the trance.

 

''You're saying, that Dumbledore is the cause of all this? But... how?'' words seemed to fail the man.

 

''Dumbledore is, well, if I may be crude, an absolute bastard. Did you know that during the FWW, most people died on his command? He was trying to discredit poor Tom and make him look like a psychopath. Then he send his so called 'Light' side to fight Voldemort's followers. Now there are few secrets in this story that are not mine to tell, so you will have to make do with what I can tell you. Now where was I? Ah yes, Dumbledore killed my parents. See that was not the worst, believe it or not. Since I never knew them, lack of their presence was not too bad. What was worse was being put into care of  my mother's side of the family. A Muggle family that hated anything and everything magical, including me. They starved me, abused me and kept me locked in cupboard under the stairs. I was called freak and made working on the house chores since I could remember.'' said Harry bitterly. The two Malfoys could tell that the boy went through humongous pain in his short life. 

 

''Now on to the part where I met Miriam. It was my first day of school. I said certain things which made the teachers worry, so they called my 'family' to sort it out. They made me look like a liar and took me home. When we got there, my uncle threw me against the wall and then repeatedly smashed my head on the sink until I blacked out.'' Draco was pale and Lucius looked positively green. Harry continued. '' As it turns out, I had a piece of Voldemort's soul in me. Now that piece is gone, because the beating I received was so severe, I died. Well, not really, since it was Tom's soul that died, in turn saving me but I was stuck in limbo for a while. I woke up in the hospital few days later. My arm was broken, I had a concussion, my left eye was blind and I had few broken ribs. They told the doctors I fell down the stairs, however, a very nice nurse, Jane, noticed something was wrong. I knew that if I didn't speak out now, I would probably be dead by the time I was back in their house. The hospital contacted the authorities but I don't know what happened to them and quite frankly I don't give a shit. Miriam was a doctor on duty once and that's how she found me. I told her about them and about Dumbledore, who knew of the abuse. Before I was discharged, she approached me and asked if I wanted to live with her, since she was a witch and I was having problems with my accidental magic and it would be hard for me to live in Muggle orphanage. I agreed right away and I've been living with her since then.'' Harry was happy that most of the story over and done with, and hoped that the two males did not have many questions.

 

Draco had tears falling down his pale face and Lucius called Dobby for something stronger to relieve the shock and strain of the conversation. The young blond threw himself at Harry and gave him a tight hug.

 

''Oh Merlin Harry! This is the worst. I can't believe those Muggles did that to you!'' he whispered into Harry's ear. ''I wish I could curse them so much!'' finished Draco passionately, still holding Harry close. Harry hugged him back, moving his hand up and down the spine of the distressed boy. He didn't know what to say.

 

''I always knew the old coot was a bastard but this... this is beyond what I imagined.'' stammered Lucius. Hearing Harry's story affected him much more then he wished. ''You mentioned 'someone' had helped you? asked the man, while waving his hand over his glass to refill it with Firewhisky. 

 

''Yes. My savior is Morgana Le Fay, who is currently residing in my head.'' Harry laughed at Lucius' budging eyes. ''She is my ancestor and she has chosen me as her heir, therefore I'm not only Harry Potter but Harry Potter Le Fay.'' finished Harry proudly. 

 

 

**A/N: Woop! Another chapter done! How d'ya like it? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Special thanks to PsychoSpence, BloodRedRoses and PeriLover for your kind and flattering words. I never imagined someone would like my wring so much and I am most grateful. You make me feel absolutely wonderful. Your lovely words make me want to write more and more! I was trying to make it a book format, since that's how I like to read fanfics and I am really happy you think I am doing a good job. Really your compliments make me quite speechless. Thank you again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So I am still weak and I'm pretty much sleeping 3/4 of the day so it's hard for me to write but here is a new chapter for you. At first I was planing to skip time after this chapter and make Harry go straight to Hogwarts, however, in the end I decided to add some other bits and pieces before that. I think there will be maybe 1 or 2 chapter before Hogwarts, but I don't promise anything because I just might get inspired and write more. Hope you like it and please FEED THE REVIEW MONSTER! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.
> 
> Warnings: This is SLASH, meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context. If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

_**Morgana talking** _

_$Parseltongue$_

**Chapter 8**

 

_Harry Potter, age 6_

 

Lucius Malfoy was in the state of utter disbelief. He just heard the most disturbing story from a boy who was the same age as his son, and now the said boy tells him, he is a descendant from the greatest witch known, Morgana Le Fay. And not only that, but he is her chosen heir and she is currently stuck in his head. Now if that isn't mind blowing, then Lucius doesn't know what is. However, he will soon find out.

 

''You're telling me, after so many centuries, Morgana has finally chosen her heir and it's YOU?'' choked out Lucius. Harry sighed. This was getting tiring. He knew his story sounded far too stretched but it didn't mean it wasn't true. 

 

_**Give him a break cream pie. This is a big deal in the wizarding world.**_  giggled Morgana at the state of Lucius' face, which was flushed and blotchy.

 

''That's exactly what I'm telling you Mr. Malfoy and really it is getting ridiculous for me to repeat myself over and over.'' The Malfoy patriarch closed his gaping mouth. He was trying to restore his dignity but the revelations made by Harry, made it hard for him. He finally cleared his throat, hoping to sound regal.

 

''Would you mind explaining in greater detail?'' he asked. Lucius had a bit of a hard time believing  the young boy but the fact that he knew Lucius was a Death Eater, which was a secret, made him listen to the child. Harry only nodded before he launched once again into his story.

 

''As you we all know, Morgana was the most powerful witch the world has ever known. Before she died, she sensed a great evil descending on our world. What she didn't know was when and who it will be. She decided to curse both herself and her bloodline. She was stuck in a limbo until acceptable heir will be born. What you don't know is that Morgana's father was the High Elven Prince who got disowned for mating with a human. She later then mated a Wood Elf. Now supposedly, all the witches come from Wood Elves. However there were two, who had High Elf blood, Morgana and her brother Merlin.'' Harry saw Lucius slump into his seat with the new information. All that he knew about Wizarding world has been turned upside down. None of the History books got it quite right. Harry continued nonetheless.

 

 ''Unlike the descendants of Wood Elves, the witches and wizards coming from High Elves, have their 'special' magical inheritance at the age of 15. Morgana's curse stopped that from happening, until now. Once I turn 15 I will come to my full magical powers. My appearance will change slightly and I will be allowed to mate with my other half. Which is another thing we have to talk about.'' finished Harry turning bright red.

 

_**It's okay coconut ice cream. I'm sure your Draco will be happy about the news. I can see that he is already taken by you. Plus, your joining will bring such a prestige to his family, his father will not refuse.** _

 

''What I am worried about is Draco, not his father Morgana. What if he won't want me?'' said Harry dejectedly  in his head.

 

_**Oh don't be silly! Why wouldn't he want you? You are smart, beautiful, powerful, rich and you will always love him. He won't be able to resist. After all he is the other half of your soul. He will never feel complete without you.**_  Harry hoped Morgana was right. All he ever wanted was someone who will love him unconditionally and forever. Someone he could trust  immensely. Someone that he could call his.

 

''What do you mean by that Harry?'' asked Lucius curiously. Harry shook his head, stopping his depressed thoughts.

 

''Well, you remember I told you about my eye? That it was blind?'' the two blondes nodded.''Morgana was kind enough to get me a new eyesight, however, very different. I now see everything in sepia but I am also able to see auras and intents.'' Lucius was getting impatient even though the idea of such gift sounded astounding.

 

''Can you please get to the point?'' said Lucius and Harry could feel his face heat up even more.

 

''Different auras mean different things. A gold aura means that the person possessing it, is the other part of my soul, my mate.'' Harry swallowed loudly. Well sink or swim, thought Harry. ''It turns out that... that... Draco is my mate.'' finished Harry ducking his head.

 

_$It'sss okay little hatchling. Do not be ssscared. I am ssure your mate will accsssept you.$_  consoled him Naga. When the room was still silent after few minutes, Harry deemed it safe enough to look at the males in front of him. Draco's mouth was wide open and Lucius looked as if he went into shock. When Harry looked into Draco's eyes, he seemed to snap out of his silent state.

 

''D-do you mean it? A-are you sure?'' asked Draco worriedly. His words seemed to also bring  his father back to the world of living. Harry nodded. He couldn't utter a word. There was a huge lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow.

 

''Well-well that's...ehm surprising.'' spluttered Lucius. He cleared his throat and got himself together. He looked at Harry, judging him. ''What are your plans then?'' Harry did not expect this question. What he expected was for them to not believe his story or to be thrown out and never allowed to see Draco again.

 

''I-I would like to get to know Draco first. I think we are too young to think about the 'real' mating and relationship'' he blushed as he said it.''I want Draco to be sure that he wants to be with me. I will never make him do something he doesn't want. My plans are very simple. If Draco wants me when we grow up, I would like to be together and become family.'' Draco seemed to blush at his words. ''For me it will be for ever. I will never be able to be with someone else, however if Draco decides against any romantic relationship, I will come to terms with it.'' finished Harry lamely. He could already hear the rejection.

 

''Do you think Draco will accept you?'' asked Lucius. He could feel his son's gaze on him, begging for him to give in. Even though Lucius was not sitting on the same sofa as Draco, he could feel him bouncing in his seat.

 

''To be honest I don't know, sir. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't.'' said Harry quietly.

 

''Oh for Merlin's sake father! Can you stop taunting him? Come on!'' whined Draco. Harry looked at him startled. Lucius smiled at his son.

 

''You might not know this, but Draco has been obsessed with meeting you since he first started talking. I believe his second word after papa was something along 'Haly'. He always wanted to befriend you.'' Harry gaped at the adult who chuckled. ''I have nothing against the mating, as you call it, between the two of you. As long as Draco agrees.'' Lucius wasn't even finished before Draco flung himself at Harry, in turn making them both fall on the ground. He grinned at the green eyed boy.

 

''I agree! Of course I agree! Oh Harry!'' He squeezed him so much Harry turned purple. 

 

''Now, now Draco.'' chastised Lucius. ''We don't want your fiance to die by strangulation.'' Draco immediately let go and helped Harry up. He smiled at him brilliantly, his smile brighter than the sun. Harry's heart was beating like crazy. He could not believe Draco agreed! His mate accepted him!

 

Lucius was still not sure about the boy. However, he will give him the benefit of the doubt. And even if the young boy wasn't everything he said he was, he would still be the best match for his son. The Potters were a distinguished family. Their wealth was nearly on the same level as Malfoys. Out of all wizarding families, Harry was the most suitable suitor. 

 

_**See, I told you so. Now I am sorry to break your happy moment but there are some things you need to do. First of all, make up a marriage contract. It will insure that in case his parents change their minds, but Draco doesn't, the both of you will be safe. Also we need to keep it as quiet as possible. Dumbledore will hurt him if he finds out.**  _said Morgana. Harry growled at the thought of his mate being hurt.

_**Unfortunately, when you both go to Hogwarts you will have to act like you hate each other so that the old coot doesn't get suspicious. Also Harry dear, remember that you can't go to Slytherin, where Draco will most definitely go. Any kind feelings between you two will look as if you are going dark. And before we are ready, we don't want anyone to know.** _

 

Harry voiced Morgana's opinions to the two blonds in front of him. Draco pouted that he will not be able to brag about being engaged to Harry Potter, but Lucius seemed to agree.

 

''This sounds reasonable. We will draw up a contract in Gringotts, tomorrow if that suits you?'' asked the man. Harry nodded, happy to be one step closer to claiming his mate.

 

''That sounds perfect to me. But won't your wife need to hear this and agree as well?'' Harry hasn't seen or heard Draco's mother being mentioned since he met the two. Draco looked at his hands and Lucius smiled sadly.

 

''My wife is not with us anymore, Harry. She abandoned us when Draco was two. We are divorced and I do not know where she is or what she is doing.'' he finished sadly. Harry was angry. He didn't know what happened but no one should abandon their child. He understood that some parents had no choice, like his for example, but he was sure that Mrs. Malfoy had some choice. If she wasn't happy with her husband, she could have divorced him but still kept in contact with her son. Harry hugged Draco, hoping his action will comfort his mate. The blond rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

 

''I don't know what happened, and I will not pry into your affairs, unless you decide to tell me. But to me it is inexcusable that she is not in contact with Draco, just because the two of you are divorced.'' said Harry hotly. Draco gave him a small smile and squeezed the hand he was holding.

 

''Ah, yes. It is quite horrible of her, however, she was never the motherly type. Most of the time I think Draco is better off without her.'' said Lucius, gently signaling that the conversation was over. It was obvious there was more to the story, but Harry knew not to ask. After all, they only just met.

 

''Getting back to the matter at hands, does Ms. Strout not need to be informed?'' wondered Draco's father.

 

''She does not. She actually has no idea about my inheritance. I decided it would be safer that way. Also since I have no magical guardian, I do not need anyone to be there for the marriage contract.'' Lucius was taken aback by the new information.

 

''How does that work Harry? You are only six for Merlin's sake!'' said the man. Harry's situation was getting more and more ridiculous to the Malfoy Lord. 

 

''I emancipated myself, today in fact. There is a loop in my father's will Morgana and I used. He said that I am allowed to do it whenever I feel the need to. Because Dumbledore was my guardian and the will stated that he should not be, the goblins helped me get rid of him. I did it in case he finds me sooner and wants me to go back to the Muggles. Did you know that he was taking money from my vault? He won't be doing that anymore.'' snorted Harry.

 

''I don't think that's a very good idea Harry.'' said Lucius. Harry was about to contradict him when he put up his hand to silence the raven haired boy.'' Let me finish. You do not want him to find you at least until Hogwarts, correct?'' Harry nodded in confirmation. ''I think it would be wise for you to let him take the money. If he notices the lack of it, he will surely try to find out what is going on, which in turn might mean he will be checking up on you, and finding out you are not living with the abusing Muggles.'' he finished.

 

_**My gods Harry. The man is right! I cannot believe I didn't think about it. We need to go back to Gringotts as soon as possible.**  _shouted Morgana in distress. 

 

''You are right Mr Malfoy. We did not think about that. Thank you so much for pointing it out. You just saved me from facing the old coot too soon.'' answered Harry, grateful for the Malfoy patriarch's opinion. 

 

''You are welcome Harry. I would not like for Draco to lose his fiance before the two of you even get to know each other better. Since it is not too late, why don't we make a quick trip to Gringotts?'' Harry agreed and they yet again flooed to the bank. He asked for Nok and they were led to the private office.

 

''Hello again Harry. Is everything okay?'' asked the goblin as he came in. He noticed the Malfoys and greeted them, but more formally than Harry.

 

''I need your help. After talking to Lord Malfoy here, we came to the conclusion that it would be safer for me if Dumbledore was still allowed to take the 100 galleons a month. It will ensure that he does not know I am not under his care anymore and not make him suspect anything. Can we make it that the money will be send straight to his vault and that he will not need to use the key?'' asked Harry. Nok was pondering about different options.

 

''I can send him a letter, saying that since he was withdrawing the money continuously, we decided to make it easier for him and do it in his stead? Would that sound reasonable?'' asked Nok. Harry looked at Mr. Malfoy. He knew that the adult had more knowledge than him.

 

''Yes, it sounds rational. You can add some flattery in there, saying that you are happy to help him since he is such an outstanding wizard or something. I am sure you are more than capable to come up with something.'' added Malfoy. Nok nodded and scribbled something on a parchment paper and asked if there was anything else he could do for them.

 

''I would like to draw up a preliminary marriage contract between myself and Draco Malfoy. There are few things that I want to include. I want to make sure that no one except Draco or I will be able to annul the contract. I want to make sure that all parties that sign it will not be able to talk to anyone about it. I want it to be valid until we become of age, so that if we decide to not go through with the wedding and a proper long lasting contact, there will be no damage to either of us. Mr. Malfoy, is there anything you'd like to include?'' asked Harry.

 

''I think you covered everything Harry, especially since it is not the actual contract, just a draft.'' answered the adult. Nok wrote it quickly and the paper was soon signed by Harry, Draco, Lucius and Nok as the witness. Once the magic has done its duty, the humans bid goodbye to the goblin and left for Malfoy Manor. The boys were allowed to play for a bit, while Lucius got the Floo connected to both of the houses. He also keyed Harry into the wards so that they will not expel him if he shows up unexpected. Around 7 pm, Harry said goodbye to the blonds, gave a huge hug to Draco and flooed back home. Once he stepped out of the fireplace, Miriam immediately greeted him.

 

''Hey munchkin, how are you? Everything okay? Did you have fun?'' she said while kissing the top of his head.

 

''Hi. Yup it was great. I really like Draco. He's nice.'' Harry said blushing. Miriam just looked at him oddly but then smiled and ushered him to the kitchen so they could eat dinner. Harry couldn't wait to hang out with Draco more. His life was looking well for now, even though he knew it will only last until he starts Hogwarts. 

**A/N: That's it for today! Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for your kind reviews, especially to PsychoSpence for making me overly flattered yet again :D, I can't wait for the new ones ;)**

**To BloodyWitch and Siobhandrangonsmother: Muahahahaha you do not even know what I have in store for you! My meanness has no bounds, get ready for more cliffies ;)**

**To Staretoile: Here is some basic info bout Cissia, but she will be making appearance at some point in the story again :)**

**To be honest I feel a little bit rushed with the whole engagement but I just can't find a better time in the story line than now. For what I have planned, there just physically would not be any. It would be way to difficult to stick it in when  they start Hogwarts. Soon there will be a certain Marauder making an appearance ;) Also you will have a look at what Morgana is teaching Harry and some Drarry fluff. But I'm not going to say more. See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for such a late update. It's only been about a week but it seems like forever! Honestly though, after my tonsillitis it was my birthday, then my sort of step sister came over. So I was super mega busy. And after all that sickness and partying my brain was kinda bleh. So with no further ado, enjoy new chapter :) Please review and FEED THE REVIEW MONSTER!
> 
> Also if you'd like to see what I think the characters look like, click on the link below. I know it's only 2D but I think it still works :)
> 
> http://travel-is-my-oxigen.tumblr.com/post/91281678990/hp-characters-in-my-fanfiction
> 
> Disclaimer: Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.
> 
> Warnings: This is SLASH, meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context. If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

_'thoughts'_

_**Morgana speaking** _

**Chapter 9**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office when his close friend and colleague, Minerva McGonagall, barged in without knocking. He looked up from the papers he was filling, eyes twinkling.

 

''Hello there Minerva. Is everything okay?'' he asked her, smiling and reclining in his chair. She huffed and sat in front of him.

 

''Albus, Arabella Figg has been trying to contact you for the past few weeks. She is worried about Harry. How come she cannot get a hold of you?'' said McGonagall angrily. ''What if something happened to him?'' she tsked, looking at him coldly. On the outside Albus was smiling, however, on the inside he was seething.  _'That stupid old squib! Can she not get the message?!'_

 

''I'm sorry Minerva but I did not receive any message from her. You know maybe the poor woman is getting a bit delusional with her old age.'' he laughed at his own joke. ''I will contact her now and see what she wants.'' Albus was trying to appease his friend. She nodded curtly and left the room. Dumbledore was not happy. He needed to sort out Arabella as soon as possible. Merlin forbid someone finds out that the boy is abused. His whole plan would be in ruins! He walked to the fire place and firecalled Mrs. Figg. She answered very quickly and before Albus could say anything, she ordered him to just come through. 

 

''Hello there Arabella. How are you doing?'' asked Albus with the biggest, brightest smile he could possibly muster. The old woman looked him up and down, hands on the hips and left foot tapping angrily.

 

''You finally decide to show your face huh Albus? Took you long enough. Sit!.'' she ordered. Still smiling, Albus sat on the sofa.  _'Now I'm going to smell like her cats. Disgusting.'_  Albus gave her his best twinkling eyes.

 

''You wanted to speak with me about our dear Harry. Why don't we start then?'' started Albus.

 

''Don't you give me that attitude Albus. I've been trying to contact you since three weeks ago!'' she huffed and plopped on the armchair facing the Headmaster. He didn't say anything just waved his hand for her to continue. ''I haven't seen the boy in five weeks Albus. Five weeks! Those muggles always ask me to mind him over the weekend so after two weeks of no word from them I got worried. I went to their house to see if the boy was okay but that woman wouldn't even let me in!'' rambled Arabella. Albus smiled inwardly.  _'The boy is probably badly beaten and they don't want the old hag to see him. Seems those filthy muggles are doing better job at breaking the boy than I thought.'_

 

''All I hear from Petunia are excuses. The boy is playing with Dudley. They went to cinema. They're away for some boy bonding trip, she says. Lies! I'm telling you Albus, something is not right in that house. How can you not see this?'' Albus waited patiently for Mrs. Figg to finish.

 

''My dear Arabella, there is no need to worry about our Harry.'' he said, sounding as if he was talking to a child. ''I would never let anything happen to our Golden Boy. I have wards set up on the house which alert me if anything bad happens.'' Dumbledore looked sickened by the woman's accusations of his sloppiness.  _'Stupid old hag! Hopefully few kind words and lies about wards will do the trick.'_  However, Arabella was not about to give up.

 

''I don't care about your wards Albus. We are going to their house and unless I see myself that the boy is fine, I will be contacting the aurors.'' demanded the elderly woman, crossing her arms. The Headmaster sighed. 'Well it seems there is no other way.'

 

'' _Imperio!_ '' shouted the man, taking his wand out of his robes quickly. ''From now on, you will not inquire about the Potter boy. You will leave Dursleys alone, unless they come to you first. You will believe the boy is fine and if anyone asks you about him, you will tell them he is well taken care of. You will not contact me again.'' finished Dumbledore, releasing his magic. He looked at Arabella and decided to add a Compulsion Charm to her wedding ring so that she will not be able to break the Imperius Curse. 

 

''It was lovely to chat with you Arabella dear.'' threw Albus over his shoulder as he entered the fireplace. 

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Petunia Dursley was furious! She was absolutely raging. Her freak of a nephew finally, completely destroyed her life. She always knew he'll be nothing but trouble. After that stunt in school and Vernon beating the boy badly, things went downhill. When they went to the hospital to make sure the boy will keep the incident quiet, they were met with policemen, who without any explanation, arrested them and took them to the station. Turns out the little freak spilled the beans. He told the doctors everything and they believed him. Of course, both Petunia and Vernon, swore they never hurt the boy. However, the evidence of abuse was too strong. To save herself from prison and her Dudders from going to the orphanage, she blamed everything on Vernon. She made up some sad story about being abused emotionally and not being able to fight against him. After all, what can a poor, weak, small woman do against her huge, angry husband? Even though the officials knew her story was far stretched, they decided to let her off, just for the sake of her son. Vernon was sentenced to 5 years of prison time. Petunia filed for divorce and got it a lot faster, due to extreme circumstances. 

 

Unfortunately, the house in Privet Drive was too costly for her to keep, so she had to sell it and move. Also considering the neighbors got a hold of the information about her husband, she couldn't stay there. She and Dudley moved as far away as possible, deciding on Newquay. She bought a small, two bedroom house. A big downgrade of her previous house. Dudley had to give back the place he held for the Smeltings Academy, because they  no longer had the money to send him there in the future. He will have to go to a public school instead. Since now Petunia was the only working person in the household, Dudders had to lessen his appetite for new things, which resulted in countless  temper tantrums. Obviously her office job was not enough for luxury items. Most of the time they barely made ends meet. Petunia cursed her dead sister and her nephew for getting her in such a bad situation. 

 

It never occurred to her, that she was one of the reasons, her life became unpleasant. 

 

**xxxxxxx**

_Harry Potter age 7_

 

It is July 31st today. What's so special about that date you ask, it's Harry Potter's birthday. But not just any birthday. It's his first birthday since he left his abusing family. It's his first birthday with Miriam, Morgana and Draco. It's his first birthday with presents and cake. And Harry couldn't be more than happy. 

 

It was five am and Harry was already awake. He was so excited he couldn't sleep. He could absolutely not wait for his very first birthday party. Harry kept on bouncing on the bed.

 

''When will Miriam finally wake up?'' he whined.

 

_**Come on sugar puff, it's too early. I know you're excited but come on...**  _said Morgana groggily.  _ **Can we not sleep a little bit more?**_

 

''You can sleep if you want but I can't! I have way too much energy.'' said Harry. He still did not understand how she was able to sleep. He heard her huff in his head.

 

_**Okay, why don't we do something useful then. Hmmm, take your wand out. We are going to do some charm work.** _

 

Harry did exactly what Morgana told him to do. He was a very fast learner and after working with her for few months, he could do second year spells. However, because his magical core was still developing, he became tired a lot faster than an adult would. In a way that was helping him to extend his magical bounds but then he was always sleepy afterwards. It seems that was Morgana's plan. Make him tired and sleepy. After about an hour of work, Harry needed a break. He promised himself to only close his eyes for five minutes. Two hours later Miriam woke him up.

 

''Hey munchkin. Time to wake up. Breakfast is ready.'' she said, kissing the top of his head. Harry blinked few times and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He got up and trotted after Miriam. When he entered the kitchen, he was assaulted by lovely smell of freshly done pancakes. Miriam wasn't good at cooking dinners, but her breakfasts were the best. He sat in his chair.

 

''Happy Birthday Harry!'' Miriam smiled at the boy while putting food on his plate. There were blueberry pancakes, Harry's favorites, maple syrup, whipped cream and some blueberry jam. Harry was salivating. Without waiting for his guardian, he dug in.

 

''Mhhhhh! Theshe tashte u'mazin'!'' he said, mouth full. Both Miriam and Morgana laughed. Harry was always excited and grateful, even for the smallest things. When they were both finished, Miriam took him to the sitting room.

 

''I know your party is not until later on, but I wanted to give you at least one of your presents.'' said Miriam, giving Harry a medium sized box. ''I was able to get my hands on them for you.'' he wondered what she meant and began tearing the paper. When he opened the box, he found three photo frames. One of them had Harry and Miriam in it, laughing, while she twirled him around. Second one had Draco and Harry, asleep on the sofa, Draco's head on his shoulder, holding hands. The last one was of a couple, with a little baby. Miriam saw Harry's confusion on the last photo.

 

''These are your parents Harry. I managed to get Mr. Malfoy to help me obtain it. The little boy is obviously you.'' she said. Harry looked at her, unshed tears in his eyes. This was the best present in the world. He finally had something to remind him of his parents. And the picture was so beautiful! They were both smiling and you could see the love in their eyes. Harry walked up to Miriam and gave her a tight hug.

 

''Thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this makes me happy.'' he whispered in her ear, letting the tears of happiness fall. She hugged him back and kept him in her embrace for few minutes. When she finally let him go, she brushed his tears away.

 

''Okay munchkin, no more tears, even if they are happy. Now go get dressed. We'll watch some Disney movies before Draco comes over.'' Harry nodded and went back upstairs. They spend the remaining hours cuddling on a sofa. At 2 pm the fireplace flared, informing Harry of his mate's arrival. He ran up to Draco swiftly and enveloped him in a hug.

 

''You're here! Finally.'' grinned Harry. Draco smiled back at him, his cheeks pretty shade of pink.

 

''Happy Birthday Harry. Here is your present.'' he handed over a package to Harry. The raven haired boy took his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. He ushered him to sit down on one of the chairs, his chair, as Harry called it.

 

''Since it will only be the four of us, Miriam didn't make a big birthday cake. She decided on a huge cupcake instead.'' as Harry was explaining some of the muggle food Draco, Miriam and Mr. Malfoy entered the kitchen.

 

''Happy Birthday Harry. I hope you will like your present.'' said the elder Malfoy. Harry looked at Miriam for permission to open the rest of his presents, she nodded in approval. Miriam got him some new books and clothes, along with his very first bicycle. Harry thanked her furiously and squeezed her in a hug. Draco's father gave him few interesting books about Magical World and some magical sweets. From Draco he got three presents. One was to be opened last. His first present was a training broom. Harry wasn't sure about it but Draco assured him it was safe. The second present was some jokes from Zonko's. Finally Harry opened  the last present. It was a silver serpent like bracelet. Harry looked at Draco questioningly. The blond only blushed bright red and couldn't seem to utter a world. Mr. Malfoy sighed and explained it instead. 

 

''This is a very old Malfoy heirloom. It is a bracelet given to the fiance of the heir. It will protect you from most of hexes and curses. It will also alert you if there is a poison in your system, it has antidotes to most potions, including Veritaserum. Also if you hold it tight and say 'amare', it will portkey you to Malfoy Manor through any wards. It is a tradition in our family.'' Harry gaped at the two blonds standing in front of him.

 

_**Wow pumpkin pie! This is some very strong, old magic. Very useful. I like it.** _

 

''Thank you. Although I already have my lordship ring, I am very grateful for this.'' Harry put it on his arm and it slithered to fit his size.

 

_**It should re size itself as you grow Harry. However, I'm afraid we will have to put a glamour on it when you enter Hogwarts. We don't want the old coot seeing it.** _

 

The rest of the day passed peacefully. The boys played outside while the adults talked over tea. It was very surprising how well Miriam and Lucius Malfoy got along. When Draco and his father left, Harry immediately crashed. Before he fell asleep he heard Morgana again.

 

_**Happy Birthday honey...** _

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

_Harry Potter age 9_

 

Right now Harry was most displeased. Morgana was trying to teach him how to shape shift. But no matter what he couldn't seem to do it.

 

_**You need to relax Harry! It won't happen in a minute. It is difficult and taxing.  Take a deep breath and clear your mind. Think of the animal you want to shift into and let the magic do the job.** _

 

Harry followed the instructions once again. And once again nothing happened. He got off of the grass and cursed.

 

_**Will you calm down! This is only making things worse. Okay maybe we should find your animagus form and after you achieve it, the shape shifting will be easier.** _

 

''Fine then. What should I do for that?'' asked Harry impatiently. He was fed up with is inability to change his shape.

 

_**First of all calm down. Breathe in deeply and let it out slowly. Now, think about your character. Imagine you are standing in front of a mirror. What do you see?** _

 

''I am sneaky, smart, strong and I can be very lethal if I want. I don't attack straight out, I plan first. I am very protective of the people close to me. I like to be left alone most of the time'' Harry said out loud. In his mind mirror he could see his reflection changing. He grew fangs. His pupils became slitted and turned bright yellow. He was growing dark green scales and was getting bigger and bigger. Harry let out a gasp.

 

_**Okay, do you see it?**  _asked Morgana. Harry nodded.  _ **Now do you feel the magic pulsing in your limbs?**_  He nodded again. _ **Let it go. Let it change you. Let it do the job. Free your magic.**_

 

As hard as it was for Harry to surrender his control, he listened to the witch. He felt a tingling sensation all over his body. He closed his eyes and waited. When the tingling finally subsided, he opened his eyes. His sense of smell has sharpened. He tried to move his arms and legs, which turned out to be non existent. He tried to say something, however, the only thing that came out was a hiss.

 

''I did it! I did it Morgana! I achieved my animagus from!'' Harry shouted mentally at Morgana. He moved his head to try and see the rest of his body. He was stunned at what he saw. He was gigantic! His tail was going on and on, just under 50 feet. He was very thick, What the hell was he?

 

_**Harry I need you to blink for me three times. Hurry!**_  Morgana sounded distressed. He blinked once, his vision changing color to gold. He blinked second time, his vision turning red. Harry blinked for the third time and his eyesight returned to normal. Morgana was deadly quiet.

 

''Morgana? Hey? What's wrong?'' asked Harry worriedly.

 

_**Harry...I...This is unheard off. Even for me. Harry, I think your animagus form is a Basilisk. All the signs show it. You are too big to be a normal serpent. I am positively sure you are a Basilisk! Your eyes are very dangerous now. In your normal vision stage, you are safe. In the gold stage, you will petrify anyone who looks at your eyes. In your red stage, you will kill anyone who directly looks into your eyes. You can go between the stages by blinking. But Harry, I have never heard of anyone morphing into a creature. It was always and only animals. You are extraordinary!** _

 

Harry looked at the ground stunned. This was quite unbelievable. His heart was beating like crazy. Suddenly his magic burst out of him.

 

_**Calm down Harry. Breathe for my sake! Concentrate on your human form.** _

 

Harry tried to stop his erratic breathing. He focused on his black hair and green eyes. His magic was slowly calming. When he opened his eyes, he was back to being human.

 

''That was crazy! Morgana, that was insane!'' Harry exclaimed. 

 

_**I know. Maybe we should stop at that today.** _

 

''Yeah I think we should.'' Harry agreed and went back to the house.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

_Harry Potter age 10_

 

Harry was reading with Draco in the Malfoy Manor's library. Harry was reading about shields and wards, while Draco preferred a book about Quidditch. It was their ritual to read together, since they began spending time together four years ago. Both liked a little bit of quiet, so after their playing outside, they relaxed with a book. 

 

Lucius Malfoy came in to the room, aristocratic air around him. Only about two weeks ago, he asked Harry to call him by his first name.

 

''Hello there boys. Mind joining me for a tea?'' the Malfoy patriarch asked.

 

''Hello father, I don't mind, Harry?'' Draco turned to his fiance.

 

''Hello Lucius. Yes, that would be lovely.'' answered Harry. Lucius snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared with a trey of tea and assortment of sweets and sandwiches. They chatted about mindless things, like weather and books as they ate. Lucius mentioned his Hogwarts day, making Harry think he would know about his parents.

 

''Lucius, can you tell me something about my parents and their days in Hogwarts?'' asked Harry eagerly. 

 

''Yes, I can think of some things.'' said Lucius. ''I was two years above your parents and his friends. As far as I know, your mother was friends with my best friend, Severus Snape. However, after some unfortunate incident, their friendship broke. Your father had a crush on Lily probably from the beginning. But she hated him. I think after their fifth year, things changed and she began being interested in him. James had his group of friends, they called themselves the Marauders. It consisted of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. You already know about Sirius and that rat.'' 

 

''Can you tell me more about this Remus Lupin?'' injected Harry.

 

''Quite smart. Quiet sort of a type. No wonder though. He is a werewolf. Kept it a secret for a very long time. However, I haven't heard a thing about him since Black was send to Azkaban.'' finished Lucius. Harry vaguely remembered seeing his name in his parents' wills. 

 

_**Harry, I think you should try and contact him. But how?**  _said Morgana. Harry thought about it for a while, thinking about his options. Lucius seemed his best bet.

 

''Lucius I have a favor to ask. Will you be able to find him?'' asked Harry.

 

''I can try. I have some contacts here and there, however, it might take some time.'' agreed Malfoy Sr.

 

''Thank you. I would be grateful. But can you not tell him about me? Make it look as if you want him for something. I will reveal myself to him then.'' Lucius nodded and excused himself to get to work on finding Lupin. 

 

**A/N: Wow guys! Longest chapter yet I think. What do you think? Let me know :) Thank you for all the kudos,** **and reviews!**

**PsychoSpence: I hope you are better now :)**

**QueenLyssa: Unfortunately Draco will not be in Huffelpuff. I mean it is a tradition for a Malfoys to be in Slytherin. There hasn't been one Malfoy in a house other than Slytherins. It would actually be quite weird and make everyone suspicious and we don't want that at all. Draco must be kept safe.**

**Staretoile: I know right! Harry will get his money back. He will get his revenge.**

**PeriLover: Ah you are making me blush again :) I'm glad you like the story.**

**Thanks again for all the get well wishes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a late update. As some of you may know, I had guests over for the past two weeks. That means it was hard for me to write since I had to keep them company and their presence totally threw my creativity out of place. I shall update quicker from now on. Here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy and feed the REVIEW MONSTER! :)**

**Disclaimer:**  Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is  **SLASH** , meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context.  **If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.** There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

_'thoughts'_

_**Morgana speaking** _

 

Chapter 10

 

_Harry Potter age 10_

 

It's been three weeks since Harry asked Lucius to help him contact Remus Lupin. So far, there has been no sign of the werewolf. Even though it wasn't that long, Harry was losing hope. After all, no one has seen him in about 9 years. There was no guarantee he will be found now.

 

Harry was enjoying one of the books he got from Morgana's vault, Elemental Magic and Its Uses. Morgana being the demanding teacher she is, made sure that Harry learned as much as he could before he started Hogwarts. Right now, Harry's knowledge of magic was greater than about 90 percent of magical population. At the age of ten he is already able to apparate, access his animagus form, brew any potion he can, do wandless magic and was a master in Legilimency and Occlumency. If people knew of his abilities, he would be definitely called genius. Some people would praise him above all and some would fear him. Harry knew that showing his true powers was not possible, not when Dumbledore was watching him. Morgana said they needed to be careful. Just killing the old coot won't do. They will have to discredit him and completely destroy him politically. Otherwise, his death might bring more trouble.

 

In the book Harry was reading, it said that mostly, a person will have a special affirmation with one, maybe two of the elements. Harry was good at all of them, not great, but he was good at controlling them. It was hard for him to find which element was his. Morgana was quite fed up with his inability to connect to his inner element. She decided on a simple test. 

 

_**Okay my crouton, I see it is time for my interference.**_  Harry grimaced at her words. He hated when she wouldn't give him time to find the answers on his own. Sometimes she is too impatient. _ **We are going to do a test. What you need is to take a candle, glass of water, some earth and a little toy windmill.**_

 

''Where am I supposed to get a toy windmill Morgana?'' snapped Harry.

 

_**Dear me Harry, you're a wizard! Transfigure it!**  _exasperated Morgana. Harry scowled but did it anyway. When he gathered all the things the witch told him to, he decided to take them outside. Just in case. Who knows what would happen, and Harry knew Miriam would not be pleased if he destroyed the house. The raven haired boy put everything on the ground and sat in front of the items with his legs crossed.

 

''What now?'' he asked.

 

_**Now close your eyes and focus on your magic. Send it out slowly towards the elements in front of you. Let it wash over them. When you feel a slight tug, you will know, which element is yours.** _

 

Harry relaxed and let his magic flow. He was a bit anxious. A lot of the times, many wizards who were able to do elemental magic, weren't accepted fully by any of the elements. They had an average control over all of them, but none were allowed to be fully mastered. Harry was worried that would be the case with him. He felt as if he was sitting on the ground for ages. When he was finally going to give up, he felt two small tugs. He opened his eyes and looked at the magic in front of him. Having his magical eyesight in the left eye, helped him greatly. When Harry looked at the elements in front of him, he could see two threads. They were both connected to his abdomen. One of them was water, the other was earth. It seems these two deemed him acceptable. He let the magic stop flowing and whooped. He did it! He could master two elements.

 

_**Well done. It's a good combination. Both of these are powerful. Now all we need to do is make you feel comfortable with them. It should be easy now that you are embraced by them.** _

 

Harry grinned and went back inside. As he stepped into the sitting room, the fireplace roared to life. His mate came out, looking beautiful as always. 

 

''Harry! There you are. I tried firecalling but you weren't there. I decided to come in anyway.'' said Draco and hugged Harry. ''I have news for you. Father found Remus Lupin. He's at the Manor right now. Let's go.'' Harry paled a little bit. He wasn't scared of the man. He was scared at what would his reaction be when he will find out the truth about everything. He swallowed loudly and took Draco's hand in his. If his best friend and mate was there with him, Harry knew he could do it. He left a quick note for Miriam to say that he was at Malfoy's, and they were on their way.

 

**xxxxxx**

 

Remus Lupin was stunned. First of all, Lucius Malfoy somehow found him. Remus was not sure how that was possible. He hadn't had contact with anyone, except the muggles that live in his village. After the war and Sirius betraying everyone and going to Azkaban, Remus was heartbroken. It took a huge toll on him. He couldn't stay. He would have, if the Ministry and Dumbledore would let him care for Harry, but with his furry little problem that was out of question. He moved as far away as possible from the magical world. It was too painful. Everything reminded him of his dead friends and loss of his mate. For the first two years, he barely left the house. He drank, cried, raged and destroyed everything in sight. Writing helped him tremendously. Writing out his feelings let him heal and provided him with money. He was now quite popular with the muggles. Remus of course used different name, in case anyone would recognize him. Though the chances were pretty slim. 

 

Now, second reason why Remus was stunned, was because he was sitting in the drawing room in Malfoy Manor. Yes. Remus Lupin, ex-member of Order of Phoenix, was now in a house of very well known Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. Well, this definitely looks like a good idea for his new book. Lucius was surprisingly... polite. For a blood supremacist he was being way too nice for a filthy werewolf like Lupin. At least that's what Remus thought. The room was very quiet. Neither of the men wanted to start the conversation. Lucius said they had to wait for someone, and they waited for his son to bring that secret person. The fireplace came to life. Little Draco materialized if front of the adults. Soon after him, a small boy with mop of raven hair came out. Remus gaped. No. It couldn't be...

 

''Harry? I-Is that you?'' stuttered Remus. The boy looked at him shyly.

 

''Yes. Hi. Nice to meet you.'' answered Harry. Lucius motioned for them to sit. Remus was glad. His legs were trembling and he was afraid they would give in.

 

''What are you doing here? How come you are with the Malfoys? You were supposed to be in a safe place!'' the werewolf realized that something was very wrong. The dark look that crossed Harry's face just confirmed his suspicions.

 

''Remus, if I may call you that, it's a very long story. I will tell you everything, just be patient. It won't be nice, mostly.'' Remus nodded and Harry launched into his story.

 

**xxxxxx**

 

Remus was raging. The betrayal bitter on his tongue. He couldn't believe what that shit-eating-son-of-a-dick Dumbledore did. Absolutely fucking unbelievable. Not only did he kill Harry's parents, doomed him to abusing family on purpose but also used his mate,  _his Sirius_ , as scapegoat for his disgusting plans. Remus could feel Moony taking over. His eyes turned amber and his fangs and nails lengthened. He let out a growl. 

 

''Remus?'' asked Harry. He could see the man was losing control over his werewolf side. His protective side kicked in. His mate could be harmed. Harry stepped in front of Draco, shielding him from potential danger.

 

''Remus! I need you to calm down. Now!'' shouted the raven haired boy. Lucius had his wand out, ready to attack. ''I know that this is hard for you. Believe me. I lived most of it and found out when I am still a child. Calm the hell down. You are putting us all in danger. If something happens to Draco, I will have to kill you. Please don't make me do this. I need you. I need you in my life. Remus please. You're the closest thing I could have to a family. Remus please!'' pleaded Harry. He was desperate. He wanted his mate safe and he wanted Remus to be there for him.

 

Remus heard Harry clearly. Moony seemed appeased and... happy. Well of course Moony was happy now. His cub wanted him. His cub said he needed him. Remus could feel Moony settle down, somehow contended for now. His eyes came back to normal, so did his fangs and nails. He let out a shaky breath. He felt ashamed. He could have hurt his cub and his cub's mate.

 

''I'm so sorry cub. I lost it there for a second. I haven't had problems with Moony, my werewolf side, in years. It was just a bit too much. Please forgive me Lucius, Draco.'' finished Remus as he sat down.

 

''It's okay. We understand. It must have been a shock to have your whole life turned upside down.'' said Draco from behind Harry's back. He saw Lucius trying to say something and he send him a warning look. Remus was Harry's family. His father will not put this new tentative relationship in jeopardy. Lucius glared back but stayed silent. 

 

''It's okay.'' smiled Harry. He wanted to jump in joy! He had another ally and possible family member. He was one step closer to take down the old coot.

 

''Why don't we get some tea and food. It should help us relax a bit. Would you like something stronger Remus?'' asked Lucius. Remus nodded. A glass or two or five of firewhisky would do him good right about now. He gulped the brown liquid in one go. This was all so unbelievable. 

 

''Now that the hardest parts of conversation are finished. Why don't we get to know each other better?'' asked Harry shyly. He wanted to be on good terms with Remus. The werewolf nodded and began talking about his life after the war. Half way through his tale, the fireplace roared to life. A tall man, clothed in all black with a sneer on his face showed up. He strode swiftly towards them, robes swishing behind him dramatically, then froze as he realized who was sitting in front of him.

 

''Lupin? What the hell are you doing here? Lucius?'' said the man. Harry observed him quietly. He had dark eyes, hooked nose and dangerous aura. Instantly, Harry knew this man was not to be messed with. 

 

''Hello Severus. I did not know you were coming here today. You haven't send a word to me.'' drawled Lucius. The tension in the room thickened.

 

''Severus. Nice to see you again.'' nodded Remus at the newcomer. Harry looked at the two men in wonder. They seemed to know each other.

 

''I wouldn't say that Lupin. Finally decided to crawl out of your hole huh? What happened? Had enough of moping like a little...'' 

 

''Enough Severus. There are children here. Watch your language.'' snarled Lucius. Severus looked around, only noticing Draco and some other brat now. He looked at the mop of black hair. It moved and suddenly he was faced with Lily's eyes.

 

''What the...'' he choked out. What in the name of Merlin was Harry  _bloody_  Potter, the boy-who-lived, doing here. He's been missing for years!

 

''Dear Salazar. Sit down. We will explain everything to you now. You know you completely destroyed our plans for today. You weren't supposed to know yet. Such a pain.'' sighed Lucius. The blond and Harry told their story again. And that's how Severus Snape became their new ally. 

 

**xxxxxxx**

 

Severus was back in his quarters at Hogwarts. He threw himself on the bed, absolutely exhausted after learning about the truth. He knew that Dumbledore wasn't a saint, but this, this just blew his brain to pieces and he needed to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow things will make more sense. He was plagued with dreams of his best friend, Lilly, his Lord and the small boy he met. When Severus woke up, things still seemed as unclear as before. He went to take a shower. When he came out a note was sitting on his coffee table.

 

_Dear Severus,_

 

_There will be a staff meeting after breakfast. Please be there._

 

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

 

Snape ripped the paper to pieces, anger boiling inside him. That bastard! Oh he will pay for what he did. Severus looked in the mirror. ' _I will take care of Harry. I promise Lils.'_  he thought to himself. With new new goal in mind, Severus decided to enter the game. When the old coot will realize that he was not on his side, it will be too late. Albus Dumbledore shall suffer.

 

Snape made his way to the Great Hall, sneering at anyone who dared to look at him. The students quivered as he passed them, not making eye contact. When the professor was in one of his moods, it was the best to appear invisible, otherwise one could lose many house points. Dumbledore looked at the man in black robes and send him a twinkling smile. Severus was his best puppet. Guilt ridden because of Lilly's death, trying to pay for his sins. Perfect to manipulate.

 

Dumbledore smiled to himself. His plans were going good so far. Once the Potter boy comes to Hogwarts, Snape will be mean to him, in turn making the boy like Albus even more. He will be the boy's savior. A grandfather figure even. As it was Sunday and there were no classes, Albus left the students in care of Filch and Hagrid. He deducted nothing bad would happen in a span of an hour. The rest of the teachers made their way to the staff room. The Headmaster took the seat at the top of the table and waited for everyone to fill in the rest of the space.

 

''Hello everyone.'' said the old man with twinkling eyes. ''I have few important matters to discuss with you. Number one; to my contempt, it seems that Lord Voldemort is slowly gaining his strength and will be coming back soon.'' the room gasped in horror. ''Yes, unfortunate. To my knowledge, he will try to obtain the Philosopher's Stone. My dear friend Nicolas, asked me to hide it, here at Hogwarts.'' An angry shouts could be heard. Albus put his hand up to silence his colleagues. ''I know it is dangerous. However, Hogwarts is the safest place in the whole Britain. I am sure that with your help, the security around the stone will be indestructible. I am asking you all to make one layer of the ward. It will have to be a task. Only those who pass will be able to proceed to the stone.''

 

''But Albus! This is a school full of children! You can't do this! It will put them all in danger!'' snapped Minerva. He was getting on her nerves more and more. The man was going insane!

 

''You have to understand my dear, no one will think that the stone is here. It's the best cover we can get.'' McGonagall tried to argue but the old coot silenced her again. ''There is no other way. It is my final decision.'' Albus smiled at the crowd in front of him. His self-confidence and narcissistic tendencies, made him unaware of the contempt in the eyes of his so called friends.

 

''Now to the second matter at hands. Next year, our dear Harry Potter will begin hie education in Hogwarts. I have kept him in a safe place, where no one could find him. Now that he must resurface, I will need someone to explain everything to him and help him get his supplies and whatnot.''

 

There were murmurs in the room. Severus wrinkled his nose in disgust. If only they knew how the boy was treated before. Snape was worried that Albus might send someone stupid, like Hagrid, bless his heart but he was just so obtuse, to get the boy. He had to act quickly and make the situation as convenient as possible.

 

''Why don't you send Minerva? Not only is she the deputy headmistress, but knowing the brat's parents, he will be sorted to Griffindor just like them. And since she is the head of the house, it seems the most appropriate don't you think?'' Snape tried his best to word his sentences in a way that the old coot won't be able to fight back.

 

''Hmm... Yes. Yes it seems that that would be the best solution. Minerva?'' Albus was not happy with the choice to be honest. He wanted to send Hagrid, make him tell the boy how Slytherins were bad and all that, to prep Harry for the meeting with himself. Now his plans will be slightly late. Well at least Minerva will make sure that the boy will end up in Griffindor, exactly where Albus wants him.

 

''I shall do it. It's an honor.'' McGonagall said proudly. She will make sure that the boy is well informed and prepared. The Headmaster nodded and motioned for the professors that the meeting was over. 

 

''Ah! Minerva! If you could join me in my office. We need to talk about Harry some more.'' Severus looked as the duo left the staff room. He rushed back to his quarters to report the news to Lucius and Remus, who was currently staying at the Manor. The next school year will be a nightmare. Most likely, all the years with Harry Potter in the school will be.

 

 

**A/N: How did you like that? Please let me know in the reviews :) Also, I am planing to pair Sev with either Lucius or Voldemort, however, I can't seem to choose between them. Let me know which of the two you prefer! Thanks for all the reviews and Kudos! They made me very happy!**

**To answer some of the reviews:**

**1\. So far I have no plans for Dursleys to appear again. But I'm not promising anything. We'll see where the story will take me.**

**2\. Harry will not be in Slytherin. My reasons are simple. If he went there, Dumbledore will be to suspicious of him, after all, never trust a Slytherin. Griffindor is not good either because that's where all Dumbles spies are. Ravenclaw will is also no good because if Harry is too smart, Dumbledore will try to restrict his magic. Therefore, Hufflepuff is the safest. It will not make Harry stand out too much and it will ensure Dumbledore that Harry is docile and sweet and loyal. In my opinion, the more average Harry is, the less attention he will get from the old coot. And just because he appears as Hufflepuff, doesn't mean that Harry is not a Slytherin at heart.**

**3\. Luna and Neville will be in the story, as will as the twins. Since I love them all so much, they will be the 'good' ones. At least to Harry. (A bit of a spoiler I know.)**

**4\. I am not sure about Bella just yet. She will definitely be a bit crazy but in a good way. It will take some time before she enters the story so her fate is still undecided.**

I think that's all. Thanks again for all of your nice comments :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone! Man it's been taking me way too long to update. I got stuck on a part with Professor McGonagall. Twas not flowing nicely at all. I'm not the happiest with this chapter _BUT_  *drumroll* in the next chapter Harry finally goes to Hogwarts! YAY! Also, the fluff is going to turn into angst quite soon. Man, when I first started writing this I was like 'Psh I will need probably like one or two chapters to explain some stuff before Harry starts school'... yeah turned into like 11 or is it 12? Yeah, never mind that. So I would like to thank anyone and everyone who has been supporting me by commenting, leaving kudos, favorite-ing and just reading at all. You guys are awesome and I send my love to you! Please review and feed the Review Monster :D Enjoy the new chapter xo**

**PS:**  I shall announce not one, but  _two_ pairings at the end of the chapter so stay tuned!

**Disclaimer:**  Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is  **SLASH** , meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context.  **If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.** There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

**_Bold and italic= Morgana speaking in Harry's mind_ **

_$Parseltounge$_

**Chapter 11**

_Harry Potter, age_ _10_

Summer was just around the corner and Harry couldn't wait. He will soon be eleven and will get his Hogwarts letter. Everything was going really good so far. His relationship with Remus was blooming, Severus was nicer to him than Harry expected. He and Draco were inseparable, where one went, the other was sure to follow. Their relationship was steadily growing towards more romantic kind. They held hands and stole kisses on a cheek when no one was looking. Neither wanted to rush into things. After all, they had years for that.

 

The one thing that the two young boys were  as worried about as much as excited, was Hogwarts. They knew that as soon as they get there, they will have to keep their distance. If all went well according to Harry's plan, they won't necessarily be hostile towards one another, but they won't be the best of friends either. It will be the toughest for Harry, considering that his elven side got so used to being with his mate on most of the time in close proximity. Not being able to touch and show affection to Draco will take a toll on Harry. However, with the help of Sev, as they both called the potion master, they will be able to steal few moments for themselves.

 

Harry was currently sitting on a sofa in his and Miriam's home. She had to run some errands and knowing that Draco will definitely show up at some point, Harry stayed. The fireplace was engulfed in bright green fire. Draco jumped out of it and threw himself at Harry as soon as he spotted the raven haired boy.

 

''Hi Harry!'' the blond said cheerfully, as he squeezed his mate. Harry hugged him back and kissed his cheek, in turn making Draco blush. As the young boy was about to kiss him back, three more people stepped out of the fireplace, Lucius, Sev and Remy. Embarrassed, Draco pulled back. Harry pouted for not getting a kiss but soon pulled his mate to sit beside him. 

 

''Hi everyone. I didn't expect you here. Is everything okay?'' asked Harry. He motioned for the adults to sit down.

 

''Hey there cub. I wouldn't say something is wrong per say, but after talking with both Severus and Lucius, we thought it would be the best to get some things sorted.'' started Remus. Harry wondered what they meant. Seeing Harry's confusion, Lupin continued. ''We are worried. About Dumbledore of course. Lucius mentioned that you emancipated yourself. As good as that is, I am worried what that bastard will do if he finds out. Also when he finds out about Miriam, we can't predict his actions. He might try to forcefully take you away.'' finished Remy.

 

_**He is right my sweet cheeks. I didn't take that into consideration. I must be getting old.**_  sighed Morgana.

 

''I see what you mean. What should we do then?'' asked Harry. The three men looked between each other. Remus look very flustered and was going pale and red at the same time.

''Well.. this is only an idea so you know... Ehem! We, that is I, thought that if you'd like I could adopt you. In the Magical world that is. Miriam would still be your guardian though and you would still live with her. With Lucius' help, we could do it quietly, without anyone knowing. It would be a guarantee of some sort that if Dumbledore would try and take you away from Miriam, he wouldn't be able to. Since she only is your guardian in the muggle world, he could use it against her and say that she has no right to keep you because there is nothing in the archives of  the Ministry. What do you think?'' asked the werewolf. Harry was stunned. His brain just froze.

 

''I mean obviously it would be fake, since you are emancipated already, but I think it would be a good cover. Not that I want to adopt you just for a cover. I wanted to adopt you when your parents died but that old coot wouldn't let me. Now since I have Lucius on my side, it will be possible. Okay I'm going to stop rambling right now.'' Remus was beet red at this point.

 

_**I think that sounds like a good idea, pumpkin. It will have us covered from all sides. Plus we both know you started treating the man as your father figure. But it is up to you to agree.** _

 

Harry was lost in his thoughts. On one hand he was happy, on the other hand he didn't want Remus to be in danger. Directly showing his opposition to the Headmaster was never a good idea. The situation with Miriam was different. She didn't know that Harry had a different guardian other than his abusing family. Keeping her in the dark, also kept her safe. Remus on the other hand, knew that Dumbledore was Harry's guardian. Also considering that Harry was 'missing' for years, Remus adopting him was a bit sketchy. Harry voiced his worry to the adults. Lucius was the one who started talking this time.

 

''That's where I come in Harry. As you know I am very powerful when it comes to Wizarding politics. I had a chat with Ragnok and he said he will also help. Our plan is as follows; the Gringotts will make a new law, which states that if the will of the deceased was not read after five years, the goblins can open it and act on what it is written there. Since it's been longer than five years after your parents' death, Ragnok will 'open' the will and send the documents to change your guardianship to the Ministry. I will intercept them. Take them straight to the Minister, make sure he signs them without knowing what they are. And we are sorted. Dumbledore will not be able to publicly fight it. Also we will keep this quiet until you start Hogwarts, so that the old coot won't have time to oppose it. With you already in the Wizarding world he can't cover it up.'' It all sounded reasonable and well thought out. 

 

''Okay. Okay. As long as Remy will be safe. That's the only reason why I was hesitant to agree. I would love for you to adopt me.'' he send a big smile to the werewolf. Remus was ecstatic, and so was Moony. They howled in unison and scooped  Harry for a huge hug. The boy laughed joyfully. His dream about having a family was finally coming true. Lucius excused himself to start on the papers. The sooner they will be done, the better. 

 

**xxxxxx**

 

_Harry Potter age 11_

 

Finally, the 31st of July arrived. Harry turned eleven. However, when he got up, his letter wasn't there. He looked everywhere. No sign of an owl or a letter.

 

_**Happy Birthday sweetheart! Don't worry. Remember, Severus told us that someone will come over personally. I guess they will have the letter with them.**_  said Morgana.

 

With all the excitement Harry completely forgot. He rushed to the kitchen where Miriam was waiting for him with his favorite breakfast; blueberry pancakes. His presents were on the table waiting to be opened.

 

''Hey munchkin! Happy 11th Birthday! I can't believe you are so big already. Soon you'll be going to Hogwarts. Man, I will miss you terribly.'' gushed Miriam while hugging the life out of Harry.

 

''Thanks. Don't worry I will write to you all the time. Promise.'' Harry wolfed down his food, while Miriam drank her coffee and mused on how much Harry changed. She still remembered the tiny, malnourished, scared boy, who wouldn't let people touch him. He improved so much. He looked healthy and happy, not afraid of affection anymore. His eyes were full of life. This made Miriam so happy. Her hard work paid off. She loved Harry to bits.

 

''Can I open my presents now?'' asked the boy. Miriam nodded. He whooped and began tearing the paper. She got him pet supplies for Naga and Hedwig, some new clothes, school supplies, Honeydukes' sweets and Intermediate Potion kit. Harry loved all of the presents, but the potion kit was his favorite by far. There were many extra ingredients that he didn't think to repurchase again. He gave a big hug to Miriam and thanked her.

 

_**Come on do it. I know you want to. I am in your head 24/7, so don't lie to me. Don't be scared!**_  said Morgana in his head. Harry was terrified but decided that it was worth it.

 

''Miriam... I have something to ask you.'' Harry's voice trembled.

 

''What is it hun?'' wondered Miriam. Harry's hands were quivering. Okay. Time to do this.

 

''I was wondering if maybe... Icouldcallyoumum.'' rushed out the boy. He was blushing madly, his eyes staying firmly on the ground. Miriam could feel her eyes water. She walked up to him and kneeled down. She took Harry's hands in hers.

 

''I would love for you to call me mum. There is nothing else that would make me happier.'' she choked out, letting the tears of joy fall freely. Harry let out the breath he was holding, relief washing over him. He noticed Miriam's tears and wiped them away.

 

''Thanks... mum.'' she gave him a kiss on the top of the head, and the two stayed locked in an embrace for a long, long time.

 

**xxxxxx**

 

Minerva made her way to number 4 Privet Drive. She transfigured her robes to an old fashioned long skirt and a blouse. As she came up to the door to knock, the neighbor approached her. 

 

''Hello, can I help you?'' asked the middle aged muggle. Minerva regarded him coldly. Why would that muggle ask her about her business when he didn't even live in the house.

 

''Hello. I am looking for Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Are they home?'' the witch asked impatiently. Muggles and their wish to keep their noses in everybody's matters. The man looked sickened. He scratched his balding head awkwardly.

 

''They are not here.  Moved away few years ago.'' he said. Minerva stood there shocked. Moved away? How come? How did they managed that without alerting Arabella or Albus?

 

''What happened? Do you know where they are?'' the man looked like he was battling with himself. His desire to gossip winning over seconds later.

 

''It happened about 5 years back. Something happened in that house and an ambulance showed up. Turns out their nephew fell down the stairs and hurt himself. Well at least that was the cover up.'' he snorted. ''Few days after that police showed up and asked us many questions. Mostly about that poor boy. He was abused you know. He didn't fall down the stairs, it was that man that beat him up so much the boy ended up in hospital for weeks. As far as I know, Mr. Dursley is in prison and his wife, or should I say ex wife, and son moved away to God knows where. The worst thing was that we didn't even know it was going on in that house. We didn't even know there was another child living there. Poor boy. They kept him in the cupboard under the stairs. Dreadful.'' the man shook his head in disapproval. Minerva stood there horrified. Five years ago was when Arabella voiced her suspicions that something was wrong and Albus disregarded her. 

 

''D-do you have any idea what happened to the boy? He's the one I am looking for actually. I am professor in a school his parents enrolled him in before their death.'' she tried to keep her composure and not go to hex the Dursleys.

 

''As far as I know he was send to Royal Surrey County Hospital. What happened to him afterwards, I don't know.'' said the man sadly.

 

''I see thank you for your help.'' Minerva bid her goodbye and left. Now to Arabella's house. She made her way swiftly, anger boiling, ready to overflow. The elderly woman opened the door and looked surprised.

 

''Minerva! I did not expect you. Come in. Tea?'' she gushed. McGonagall not wanting to beat around the bush, launched her questions.

 

''Arabella what is going on here? How come we didn't know that Harry was abused? Or taken away? Didn't you go there? Didn't you check up on him?'' she couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

 

''What do you mean Minerva. Harry is perfectly fine. The Dursleys are more than capable to take care of him.'' Arabella's voice was monotone. Something was not right.

 

''When was the last time you saw them?'' she asked.

 

''I-I... well...I don't remember.'' Arabella looked confused. Minerva noticed her hollow look. She released her magic towards the squib. She could feel magic coming from her wedding ring. Also there was something blocking her mind. The witch took out her wand and cast a quick  _Finite Incantatem_  on both places. Suddenly Arabella took a big breath.

 

''Oh my. Minerva!'' she said. Minerva made her sit down, as she looked ready to faint any second.

 

''Arabella dear. Tell me everything. Starting with who did this to you.'' said McGonagall sternly.

 

''Albus... it was Albus Dumbledore.''

 

**xxxxxxxx**

 

Professor McGonagall approached the small house on the outskirts of town. She was still shaken up from all the new information. It made her absolutely sick.

 

**Flashback**

 

_''Dear Merlin Minerva! I cannot believe this! A-Albus used Imperius on me! He told me to not approach the Dursleys unless they came to me. He made me believe that Harry was well taken care off! How could he?!'' wailed Arabella. She trusted the Headmaster for so long and his betrayal stung her deeply._

 

_''My gods Arabella. This is... horrible. That man, he-he must be going crazy! I can't believe it.'' McGonagall's voice shook. It was absolutely heartbreaking. However, what was worse, was what happened to poor Harry. ''My dear, we have to keep this quiet. No word of this to anyone do you hear me? Morgana knows what would happen if Albus found out about me freeing you from the curse. He has to be unstable! Let's make an oath.'' The two women stood and Minerva used her magic to bind it. Neither was allowed to talk about what just happened in Mrs. Figg's house. As soon as the Hogwarts professor was sure that the old woman was safe, she left in search for the boy who lived._

 

**End of Flashback**

 

She paced in front of the door, not sure how to explain everything to the boy and his guardian. Using her Gryffindor courage, she knocked. A woman in her early thirties opened the door.

 

''Professor McGonagall? What are you doing here?'' asked Miriam.

 

''You know me?'' Minerva was shocked. She was sure that Harry's guardian will be a muggle.

 

''Of course I know you! You taught me Transfiguration way back when I was in Hogwarts. I was in Ravenclaw, Miriam Strout.'' she held out her hand to McGonagall. The professor took the hand and shook it.

 

''Ah yes, yes! I had you for your NEWTs. I am here for Harry.'' she said cheerfully as Miriam led her inside the house. She was surprised to see the Malfoys and Severus there. Although what shocked her the most was the presence of Remus Lupin.

 

''Remus?'' she asked feebly. She was getting light headed. The werewolf ran up to her and made her sit down.

 

''Hello Minerva. It is good to see you again.'' he send her a smile.

 

''Hello Professor! I'm Harry. Do you have my letter?'' a perfect copy of James with Lily's eyes stood in front of Minerva, looking absolutely excited. She fished the envelope out of her robes.

 

''Hello Mr. Potter. Here you go.'' she passed it to him. ''It seems I do not have much to explain to you.''

 

''No you don't. But it seems we do.'' he smiled sweetly. ''Anything to drink?'' She nodded.

 

''A cup of tea would be lovely.'' he ran to the kitchen to get it done. When he came back he was glum.

 

''What's wrong cub?'' asked Remus. Harry sighed.

 

''Mum has an emergency in the hospital and needs to go.'' he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

''Sorry munchkin. I'll be back as soon as I can.'' Miriam kissed his head and said goodbye to the guests. Neither noticed the shocked expressions on the remaining wizards.

 

_**I think it is better she's gone while we talk to McGonagall. That way, she won't know too much and be much safer.**  _said Morgana.

 

''Okay, why don't we start then Professor. Tell us what you know and we will fill in the blanks for you'' said Harry, and once again the tale of his abuse and manipulations of Dumbledore was told.

 

**xxxxx**

 

Minerva knocked on the Headmaster's office door. She took a big breath and got ready to put the plan in motion. It was decided at Harry's house that she shall stick with as much truth as she could, to avoid suspicion. She heard Albus saying 'Come in' and entered the room.

 

''Ah Minerva my friend. How did it go?'' asked the old coot with twinkling eyes. McGonagall wanted to punch him in the face and then get sick on him. After hearing Harry's story both in the hospital and in his home, she will never be able to look at Dumbledore the same way. However, she is a strong woman and she will do what needs to be done to stop the madman. 

 

''Hello Albus. I have some bad news I must say.'' she made her face look grim. Very Slytherin of her, but oh well. Albus went rigid. Twinkle gone from his eyes. It looked as if he was getting ready to whip out his wand.

 

''What is it?'' he asked, trying to sound calm and reserved but failing to keep the edge out of his voice.

 

''Turns out, the Dursleys are gone! I don't have full information for you since it's kept out of the public but I managed to acquire some details. It was quite hard I must say, since there was so many muggles around I couldn't use magic undetected.'' she lied. Dumbledore's mouth was wide open in shock. '' So I found out that Mr and Mrs Dursley are divorced. Turns out he was abusing the whole family, can you believe it? Horrible. Mr. Dursley is now in prison, however I have no idea for how long. Ex-Mrs. Dursley and her son have moved away but no one knows to where.'' she shook her head in distaste.

 

''What about Harry?'' the bastard rushed out.

 

''Yes well the abuse leaked out after his accidental fall down the stairs. After the exam in the hospital, it turned out that Harry was pushed. When confronted about it Mr. Dursley denied but his wife not being able to hold it in, confessed to the police about the mistreatment.'' Minerva spun the tale, putting on her best acting skills. ''As it turns out a witch, Miriam is her name, was a doctor in the hospital Harry was taken in. When she found out that Harry is  _the_  Harry Potter, she took him in. She is his guardian at the moment.'' she finished with tears in her eyes. ''Such horrible childhood he had.''

 

''Dear Merlin! How did that happen. Have you spoken to Arabella?'' Albus put his own acting to work. He was the perfect picture of concerned grandfather for anyone unsuspecting.

 

''Yes I went to her but Albus! We shouldn't have put her up to looking after Harry. She's not well. Not well at all. I think we should send her to a mind healer. She keeps on forgetting everything. I was talking to her and half way through she looked at me and asked what am I doing in her house. It was awful. She didn't remember me coming in at all. No wonder she didn't alert us about Harry. I know you have some contacts in St. Mungo's and I would feel better if you could get her some help.'' Dumbledore nodded, but they both knew he won't do anything.

 

''I see. This is really troubling. How was Harry? Is he happy in his new home?'' the old man tried to keep his cool, but his plan just got ruined! Oh how stupid he felt, he should had kept an eye on the boy himself.

 

''He seems okay. He's very quiet and timid. He barely spoke. He was nervous and kept his distance. Seems Miriam didn't tell him much about being the boy who lived and his legacy. It looks like she's more integrated into muggle world. She doesn't have any magical equipment and does everything the muggle way. She said she wanted him to have as normal childhood as any child and not turn him into a snob. She told me she had hard time getting him to come out of his shell. Apparently, he's much better now. At first he wasn't even speaking at all! It was quite sad actually. It is his birthday but there was no one there. Harry has problems in making friends, so it was just him and Miriam. He's more of a loner. Complete opposite of James. Hopefully, he'll meet some good children here at Hogwarts. Is that all Albus? I am quite tired and would like to retire to my quarters.'' she let out a big, tired sigh.

 

''Yes, yes dear. Thank you. Get a good rest.'' she bid her goodbye and left Dumbledore to ponder on the new twist in his plans.

 

Albus wasn't happy, but it seems that not everything is lost. Mr. Dursley must have been horrible if Harry was still so affected. It made the old man smile. We'll see how the boy acts when he gets to Hogwarts. However, the Headmaster was hopeful. From what Minerva told him, the boy was acting just about as Albus wanted him to. Now, time to make a new plan to gain full control of the boy. 

 

**A/N: So how did you like that? Please let me know in the reviews!**

 

**Now, everybody please get ready. After thinking about the pairings and consulting with my mum (Yup she knows I write slash and she's proud!) I decided that *DRUMROLL***

**Severus will be with Voldemort!**

**But do not despair for Lucius! He will have a mate of his own, which is.......**

**Bill Weasley!**

**Thanks for all the suggestions in the reviews. Sorry to disappoint few people who wanted a threesome but I'm not really good at writing that. About Sev and Voldy, my mum made a great point which was something along 'It has to be Voldemort. Severus with his dark hair and robes... perfect for the Dark Lord! Lucius is too... well groomed for Snape.' I liked that and went with her choice. However I must say I was leaning towards Voldy myself too. To not leave Luc on his own I decided to pair him with Bill. He will keep Malfoy on his toes and not submit to him easily. I plan on making our ginger haired handsome hero a 'power bottom' ;)**

**Hope you like my choices!**

**QueenLyssa and VulpineVandal: I totally agree with both of you. Everyone thinks Huffelpuffs are so meek and quiet, but honestly, they are the most fierce when they are protecting their own. I think they have a good mix of all the houses but they just don't care what anyone thinks of them and prefer living quietly. And that's why everyone underestimates them. They can be quite vicious but since they mostly appear so kind and lovely, no one suspects them of anything bad. Fools. How does the saying go... Still water runs deep?**

**Siobhandragonsmother: Siri will be with Remus. He will make an entrance soon enough. No worries :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Really thank you! They made me all warm and cuddly inside!**

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Here you have a new chapter in which Harry finally goes to Hogwarts. I have a quick announcement.***** I decided on another pairing which is Fred/George. ***** I know that it is not everyone's cup of tea and some people might not be comfortable with incest. I was planing on asking everyone if I should pair them together or with a third person but I just can't imagine them with someone else. Before some people start hating, I will mark any sex scenes so you will be able to skip, just like with other smut. Also since it's not a main pairing or even one of the more important ones, I am not even sure IF I will write any sex scenes. Depends if people want it or not. So if you want some extra smut let me know in the reviews. Enjoy! Please feed the Review Monster :D**

**Disclaimer:**  Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is  **SLASH** , meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context.  **If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.** There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

**_Bold and italic= Morgana speaking in Harry's mind_ **

_$Parseltounge$_

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 12**

 

_Harry Potter age 11_

 

Harry was making his way to the Platform 9¾ with Miriam on his left and Remus, who was under a strong glamour, on his right. Unfortunately to keep everyone safe, he couldn't share his experience of seeing the Hogwarts Express for the first time with the Malfoys and Severus. He was angry at the fates for making his life so hard. For putting his loved ones in danger if they got too close to him in public. They walked through the barrier easily and Harry was awed. There was so many people. The small space was full of bustling parents trying to put the trunks and pets on the train. Children ran around to find their friends. Some mothers were crying and hugging their children, missing them already. Harry saw Lucius and Draco standing few feet away from them. He made an eye contact with his mate. A small smile passed between them before both of their faces turned indifferent. Harry didn't notice a family of red heads eyeing him from the left. 

 

''Okay then. Time to board. Oh I will miss you so much munchkin! The house is going to be so lonely without you.'' Miriam hugged him tightly. She had tears in her eyes but looked happy nonetheless. 

 

''I will miss you too mum. I will write as soon as I get there. Promise.'' she kissed his head and made space for Remus to say his goodbyes.

 

''Have fun cub. Remember, if anything happens or you feel that you are in danger, let me or Severus know immediately. Don't do everything by yourself. You have us to help you. I will miss you terribly and so will Moony. I'll try and visit.'' Harry clung to him just few seconds longer. He realized that as soon as he gets to Hogwarts, the real stuff will begin. His plan to unleash his vengeance on Dumbledore will soon be in motion. The thought of revenge was the only thing keeping him calm at the moment. After all, he was about to enter his enemy's territory.

 

''I'll remember Remy. I'll miss you.'' Harry snuggled into Remus' arms while the man kissed his cheek. The raven haired boy bordered the train and looked for an empty compartment. He closed the door to make sure no one came in. As he looked out of the window, he could see Miriam and Lupin waving at him. He waved back just as the whistle could be heard around the platform and the train began its journey.

 

Harry made himself comfortable. Starting now, he will not be able to be himself, unless in private with his family. He and Morgana were perfecting his character and habits for weeks, so that he will be as natural as possible. They decided that Harry should come across as quiet and shy, but with a little bit of snark to not be boring. He will have to keep his grades average, to not spike Dumbledore's interest and to come across more approachable and fun. Over all, Harry wanted to blend in the best to his abilities. But let's not kid ourselves, it will not be easy with the title of the Boy-Who-Lived.

 

The compartment door opened and a pale, ginger haired boy with tons of freckles walked in.

 

''Hi. Do you mind sharing? Everywhere else is full.'' he shrugged his shoulders and sat down without waiting for Harry's reply. Harry didn't like him already.

 

''Sure, you can stay.'' he kept his gaze down to keep up  his shy facade but also to not glare at the boy.

 

''Thanks. My name is Ron Weasley. You?'' said the boy cheerfully, however it sounded a bit fake. Harry looked at him and saw that his aura was purple, which meant he had some ulterior motive.

 

_**I know his family is strongly aligned with Dumbledore. I'm sure he send the boy to befriend you and spy on you. Watch out for him.** _

 

''Harry, Harry Potter.'' he shyly drew his hand for a handshake. The boy didn't look very surprised to see him. But he put it on nonetheless.

 

''Wow! I didn't know you started Hogwarts this year. It's nice to meet you. Hope we can be friends.'' Ron looked mildly uncomfortable and wasn't making an eye contact.

 

_**Okay honey beans, let the show begin.**  _chuckled Morgana.

 

Harry made his eyes widen and slightly teary. His bottom lip trembled visibly. He took in a shaky breath.

 

''Y-you want to be friends? Really?'' he put a note of awe and wonder in his voice. Ron finally looked at him. He had a pleased expression, as if his plan was working.

 

''Yeah, totally.'' the ginger send a big smile to Harry. Harry smirked. That was so easy.

 

''Great! Wow! You are my very first friend.'' Ron puffed up his chest hearing it. Merlin he looked ridiculous. 

 

''So what house do you think you are going to be in? I want to be in Gryffindor. Best house of them all.'' said Ron proudly.

 

Harry send him a confused look. Obviously he knew everything about Hogwarts and it's history, but showing Ron he might not know anything, gave him a better chance to gain his trust.

 

''You don't know about Hogwarts houses?'' he asked horrified. Harry shook his head, face falling. ''Well, I will tell you everything then. What are friends for. So there are four houses in Hogwarts: Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Griffindor is the best house of them all, only the most brave and powerful wizards and witches are accepted there. Next is Ravenclaw, they are the smartest of all the houses, but they tend to be stuck up, says my brother Percy. They think they know everything.'' he rolled his eyes. ''Hufflepuff is sort of the house for good natured and calm people. The people in that house tend to not really do anything spectacular. Then there is Slytherin. The worst of them all. They are all evil and slimy in there. Only dark wizards end up in Slytherin. You should keep away from it.'' finished the boy. Harry nodded furiously, appearing to be taking Ron's words to heart.

 

''Which house do you want to be in?'' asked our hero.

 

''Me? I want to be in Griffindor. All my family is or was in it. And you know, our Headmaster Dumbledore was in Gryffindor. He's the most powerful wizard of our times. Even you-know-who can't stand up to him.'' Ron continued to ramble on about the old coot and then decided that Harry needed to know everything there was about Quidditch and Famous Witches and Wizards cards. Time was passing slowly for Harry. He could feel a headache coming on from listening to the ginger idiot. The boy had no manners and spoke whatever came to his mind, not even thinking about it.

 

The door to their compartment opened and squat little witch that looked ancient popped her head in.

 

''Anything from the trolley dears?'' she asked. Ron looked at her and took out his sandwiches.

 

''No. I already have those.'' he made a face and then looked at Harry expectantly.

 

_**What a greedy child! He looks like he thinks you will buy things for him.**  _seethed Morgana.

 

''No thank you. I already have lunch and Mum doesn't let me eat too much sweets.'' he send the witch a warm smile. She closed the door and when Harry looked at Ron, the other boy's eyes were bulging out and he was red in the face.

 

''What do you mean Harry? Your parents are dead!'' screeched Ron. Merlin, he was so annoying and inappropriate. How did his parents even let him out of the house. Harry wanted to punch him and then send a dark curse. He kept his anger in check and smiled at him sweetly, although it didn't reach his eyes.

 

''Oh I was adopted. My relatives were... not very good to me. They took me away from them and a witch took me in. But she tends to spend more time in muggle world, she's a doctor. Kind of like a healer but for muggles. She hasn't told me about our world much. Said I needed a peaceful childhood. Don't know why though.'' Harry played his role of complete ignorance perfectly.

 

''She hasn't told you that you are the boy-who-lived?'' stuttered out the ginger.

 

''The boy-who-lived? What do you mean?'' And so Ron launched into the story about Voldemort and his parents.

 

_**Too bad he's got the wrong version. Stupid child.** _

 

Harry laughed inwardly. Morgana disliked Ron very much. The only other person she ever showed her contempt for was Dumbledore. Just as Ron was about to finish his monologue and show him a spell changing the color of his rat, the compartment door opened again. A bushy haired girl walked in.

 

''Have you seen a toad anywhere? Neville lost his and we can't find it.'' she said. The two boys declined. She saw Ron's wand and wanted to see him do the spell. Ron fished out his rat, Scabbers, and Harry nearly gasped. The animal's aura was brown, which indicated that  some spell or potion was already at work there. Harry slowly nudged him with his magic. An animagus. That wasn't just a normal animal. It was a person disguised as an animal. Harry looked closely. One finger missing.

 

No.

 

_**Oh yes Harry.** _

 

It can't be.

 

_**Yet it is. We found him Harry. We found Peter Pettigrew.** _

 

He nearly whooped in joy. One step closer to get his godfather out of Azkaban. Circe he had a good luck. He didn't even notice that the spell Ron tried didn't work. The girl tsked and looked at Harry.

 

''You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. I read about you.'' she said bluntly. Although she was very straightforward, Harry took immediate liking to her. Her aura was green and orange, which meant she is a good person with high intelligence.

 

''It's nice to meet you Hermione.'' he said, giving her a genuine smile.

 

''You too. You should get changed, we're nearly there.'' she looked at Ron and said ''And you, you have something on your nose.'' then turned and left.

 

''Ugh how annoying! Did you hear her? 'Oh the spell probably wasn't real'  Stupid know it all.'' humphed the boy. Harry didn't say anything, just rolled his eyes. They changed into their school robes and waited to arrive in Hogsmeade.

 

**xxxxxxx**

 

The station in Hogsmeade was full of students pushing each other to get to the exit. Harry was standing with Ron, uncertain as what to do next.

 

''Firs' years! All firs' years to me! Over 'ere!'' A loud voice swept over the crowd. Harry located the voice, which belonged to a huge man with very curly hair and beard. Harry was suspicious about his heritage. A normal human couldn't be this big.

 

_**You are right as always my cookie dough. My bet is he's half giant or something.** _

 

Harry remembered Sev talking about the Grounds Keeper, Hagrid, being 'foolish giant', however he thought that the potions master meant the size of the Keeper's idiocy not body. All the new students made their way towards the man. Harry noticed Draco and his jealousy went into overdrive. His mate was being harassed by a girl with a pug face, who couldn't keep her hands to herself. His magic went haywire and few lamps above him burst. People around him screamed.

 

_**Harry calm down.right.now! Just because she's touching him doesn't mean Draco likes it. Look at how uncomfortable he looks.**  _screamed Morgana in his head. Harry couldn't help it. His possessive elven side saw red and wanted to tear the girl apart.

 

_**ENOUGH! STOP WITH THIS FOOLISHNESS RIGHT NOW! OR ELSE I WILL BLOCK YOUR MAGIC!** _

 

It was the first time Morgana really got mad at Harry and the raven haired boy sobered up immediately. He whispered a quiet 'Sorry' and proceeded to walk after the half-giant.

 

''Did you see that Harry? I wonder what burst the lamps.'' said Ron into his ear. Harry nodded but didn't say anything, as he didn't trust himself to not curse everyone in his sight. They boarded small boats that magically took them over the lake. Everyone oohed as Hogwarts came into view. It was huge and marvelous. Harry couldn't wait to explore the castle's secrets. Professor McGonagall waited for them as the boats reached the shore.

 

''Welcome to Hogwarts first years. Please follow me. You will wait for me by the door while I go and prepare the sorting for you. When we enter the Great Hall, I will call your name individually and you will come up. I shall be with you in few moments.'' McGonagall gave them a stern look that said 'No fighting or troubles' and left.

 

Everyone was chatting excitedly. Harry just stared at the ground, ashamed for his outburst. Morgana comforted him gently, her anger already gone.

 

''I heard that Harry Potter is going to be in our year. Wonder what he's like. We should totally befriend him.'' Harry heard Draco say to the group of children from the station.

 

''Shut up Malfoy! Harry would  _never_  be friends with  _you_.'' fumed Ron. Harry groaned internally. That idiot was making a show of himself again.

 

''Ginger hair and dirty hand-me-downs. You must be a Weasley.'' said Draco coldly, while few people snorted. ''Really, how many more of you is there. How do your parents manage to get so many of you, especially since they are so poor.'' chuckled the blond. Ron went bright red in the face.

 

''Well at least I'm not a son of a Death Eater like you! There's no way Harry could be friends with you.'' the ginger was getting more agitated by the minute.

 

''Oh and you know  _exactly_  what Harry Potter would do, do you?'' Draco was winding him up.

 

''Of course I know! He's my friend. Tell him Harry.'' he looked at Harry expectantly. Harry kept his gaze firmly on his hands. That foolish bastard just made this a lot harder for him.

 

''Listen, I don't want to fight okay. Let's just leave it. Also my mum always say not to judge people based on what their parents did.'' said Harry quietly. Ron looked like he was about to burst from anger but before he could say anything Professor McGonagall opened the door and ushered them in. Harry was floored by how beautiful the ceiling looked. Exactly like the sky. He heard Hermione's voice explaining that it was enchanted. They stopped at the end of the hall in front of the professors' table, where a small stool with an old raggedy hat was standing. Professor McGonagall's voice rang loudly in the silent room.

 

''Please listen to the hat. When the song is over I shall call your name and you will step forward.'' The hat began to move as the woman finished talking. Its voice was deep and scruffy. 

 

[1] _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

 

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

 

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

 

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

 

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

 

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

 

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

 

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

 

The rest of the students clapped and cheered loudly. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and everyone went silent.

 

_**That woman has huge authority. I like her. I'm glad she's one of us now.**  _said Morgana.

 

''Abbott, Hannah.'' the little girl sat on the stool while Minerva put the hat on. She wasn't sitting long before it screamed.

 

'' _Hufflepuff!'_ ' the people at the table cheered. One by one the children were called. Draco, of course, ended up in Slytherin. Just like he planed. Harry was a bit sad that Hermione was in Gryffindor, since he didn't plan to go there. At last his name was called.

 

''Potter, Harry.'' the hall went silent, before murmurs broke out.

 

_Well, well, well. Harry Potter. I was waiting for you. Hmmm I see you are Slytherin through and through. But you are reluctant to go there._

 

_'Yes. If you would be so kind to send me to Hufflepuff, I will be most grateful.'_  thought Harry.

 

_And why is that? Why should I bend my rules for you?_

 

_'I am sure that since your permanent residence is in Dumbledore's office, you know some not so good details about him. He killed my parents, send me to abusing family and never looked back. I want revenge. I want him to suffer. I can't do it if I go to Slytherin. As soon as I get there he will try to kill me, saying I must be going dark. Think about it I'm the boy-who-lived, if  I end up with the snakes, I will be the center of attention for a long, long time. That's exact opposite of what I want. I want to blend in as much as possible. Please help me get my vengeance.''_  the hat was silent for few minutes. Harry could feel everyone in the hall staring at him. He's been sitting the longest out of all the first years so far.

 

_I decided to aid you Lord Harry Potter Le Fey. I shall do as you asked..._

 

'' _HUFFLEPUFF_!'' screamed the hat and Harry smirked. The people were silent before his new house erupted in happy cheers. Harry could hear disappointed sighs from Gryffindor. He looked at Hermione and waved. She smiled sadly at him. Soon enough the sorting ceremony was over. Ron was sorted to Gryffindor just like his whole family. Two identical boys sat beside the annoying ginger boy, making fun of him. Harry looked at them amused. Ron didn't look too happy and kept sending Harry annoyed looks. Harry smiled at him sadly, portraying sorrowful demeanor at the fact they weren't in the same house. One of the twins winked at him knowingly. Harry send him a grin. They seemed cool and totally unlike Ron. The Great Hall went quiet again when Dumbledore stood up for his speech.

 

''Hello everyone and welcome back to Hogwarts. I will try and keep this short, I'm sure I'm not the only one starving here.'' he started with twinkling eyes. Many people laughed but Harry wanted to gag. ''The third floor corridor is out of bounds. No one is allowed to go there, unless you have death wish. Mr. Filch has a list of forbidden items on his office door. Please take a look at it. No one is  to enter the Forbidden Forest. It is dangerous. Keep away from it.  Please welcome our new Defense Against Dark Arts Professor, Professor Quirrell. I hope you will enjoy your new year. Let the feast begin. Dig in.'' he clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables.

 

The food was delicious, just like Moony said. Harry enjoyed himself, as much as he loved Miriam, her cooking skills needed to improve. He was chatting with Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan. They were very nice and Harry deducted from their auras that they were worth his trust. Two other boys, Zacharias Smith and Justin Finch-Fletchley, tried to get the raven haired boy to talk to them but they were very full of themselves and not very nice to Harry's other friends. Seems like they only wanted to befriend Harry for his fame. 

 

Harry felt a prickling sensation on his neck. Someone was watching him. He glanced around the hall. Of course.  _Of course_  it was Dumbledore who was staring at him. They made eye contact and he felt something nudge his mind and his occlumency walls went up. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes intensified. Harry send him a small smile while he made his cheeks blush slightly. He gave a slight nod and went back to the conversation with his house mates. Morgana was raging in his head.

 

_**How DARE that man try and use Legilimency on you without permission! His rudeness has no bounds. Filthy bastard! I swear!** _

 

_'Morgana please calm yourself. Your constant screaming is making me dizzy.'_  thought Harry. He was tired from constant acting, jealousy and dealing with idiots everywhere. Dumbledore already tried his little games. He was sure that the old coot mentioned the third floor corridor on purpose. It was probably going to be some sort of test. Like hell he was going to play along with the old fool. The feast was finished and the Hufflepuff prefect, Gabriel Truman, gathered all the first years to show them to the common room. Before they left the Great Hall, Ron managed to catch Harry.

 

''Too bad you weren't sorted into Griffindor. I was sure you were gonna be. Well we are still friends anyway. See you at breakfast tomorrow mate.'' he said before another red haired boy dragged him away. Harry just shook his head. He saw Hermione and a boy with black hair looking at him. He waved at them with a smile. Hermione smiled while the other boy waved shyly. Harry heard his prefect's voice.

 

[2]''Okay first years. After me please. Our common room is called the Hufflepuff basement. It is one floor below this one. You take the door to the left beside the Marble Staircase in the Entrance Hall.'' he led them down a broad corridor, brightly lit with torches.''Do you see the painting with the bowl of fruit? Tickle the pear and you'll be able to access the kitchens. It's great for snacks between the meals. The house elves will shower you with food. They're great. Okay we're here.'' he stopped in front of stack of barrels. ''You must tap barrel number two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’ to gain entrance. Remember it because if you tap the wrong barrel you will be covered in vinegar.'' Gabriel tapped the password and the lid opened. He motioned for everyone to go in. The room in front of Harry was round, earthy, low-ceilinged, welcoming and warm. There were lots of yellow hangings, burnished copper, and overstuffed sofas and armchairs upholstered in yellow and black, and circular windows that provided a view of rippling grass and dandelions. 

 

''Welcome to the heart of Hufflepuff. This is the safest common room out of the four houses. We haven't had an intruder in over thousand years. Our head of the house is Professor Sprout, who teaches Herbology. She's lovely and if you have any problems or questions, she will help you straight away. She's the one who brings all the plants into the common room. Okay then, the boys dormitories are in the left corridor, the girls are in the right. There will be two people sharing a room. Your names will be on the door. You can choose your dorm mate now.'' Harry dragged Ernie with him towards Gabriel before Justin of Zacharias could ask to be roomed together. They signed the list and Gabriel told them to go and unpack and get comfortable in their new room.

 

The door to their room was circular, made out of warm wood. There were two, four-poster beds covered in patchwork quilts. The room was illuminated by warm copper lamps, giving the room very cosy and homely feeling. Harry loved his new room. It made him feel safe, just like at home with his Mum. He talked with Ernie a little bit more before they decided to sleep. After all, they were tired from all the excitement of the day.

 

**A/N: How was it you guys? Let me know if you liked it in the reviews! I am thinking of making a sequel, with the focus on Draco/Harry with mpreg. What do you guys think? Yay or nay? Let me know. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites and kudos :D**

**[1] This was taken directly from harrypotter.wiki. It was written by J.K Rowling and I do not take any credit for it.**

**[2] A lot of description about Hufflepuff common room was taken from harrypotter.wiki. I did not come up with this on my own, it was the idea of J.K Rowling. I tried to put it in my own words as much as possible but it was hard. I do not take full credit for the description.**

**Lillianmarie1902: I am planning on making Tom sane and handsome in the long run. Obviously he will be disfigured for the first part after his return, however with the help of Harry and Sev, he'll be back to his normal self.**

**squirrellock: My you must be reading my mind! I was planing on asking people's opinions and if they wanted some twincest at the end of this chapter but decided to do it anyway. I mean I just can't imagine them with someone else.**

Thanks again for all the other lovely comments! You made me all squishy inside xo


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter. Some new things will be explained.  More in the A/N at the bottom. Hope you'll enjoy! Please review :D**

**Disclaimer:**  Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is  **SLASH** , meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context.  **If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.** There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

**_Bold and italic= Morgana speaking in Harry's mind_ **

_$Parseltounge$_

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter 13

 

_Harry Potter age 11_

 

Harry was enjoying his time in Hogwarts. His house mates were really nice to him and most of them didn't treat him as the boy-who-lived but rather as just Harry. His little group of friends consisted of Ernie, Hannah, Susan, Hermione and Neville. Ron does not count since Harry didn't consider him a friend, just a stalker send by Dumbledore. He tried to avoid the ginger as much as possible, however, Ron just wouldn't let him go. He kept on trying to break Harry away from his Hufflepuff friends, saying they are not good enough. The raven haired boy would have none of it though, always politely saying that he liked and trusted his Puffs. Although they all got along quite well, Harry favored Hermione and Neville. He really came to like the bushy haired girl and the shy brunet. After talking to Nev, Harry immediately saw his potential. The boy appeared clumsy and not very talented, but if one looked closely, they could see his good qualities. He was first and foremost a loyal friend. His knowledge of Herbology was even bigger than Hermione's. He was stronger than people gave him credit for. His aura was so warm and welcoming, Harry couldn't get enough of being close to Neville. Nev was just so pure and kind. Unlike anyone Harry ever met.

 

It was during his first DADA class, when he realized some of Dumbledore's manipulations were at work. He was already suspicious about his safety after hearing that the third floor corridor was banned from use. Something fishy was going on there and Harry had no doubt that the old codger was in on it. When he came into the classroom for the first time, he knew something was wrong. There was a dark magic residue everywhere. The whole place stank of dark magic. And not just your usual dark magic that needs to be shown in class, but the kind of dark magic that was way too advanced and rare for a simple DADA Professor. His suspicions confirmed when Professor Quirrell walked in. He had two auras. One purple, indicating hidden agendas, and the second one, dark blood red which nearly looked black. The second aura was an aura of danger and great power. It made Harry shiver involuntary. When Quirrell began talking, another red flag popped into Harry's head. He was putting on the stuttering and the nervousness. Harry knew, after all he had to do his own share of acting. 

 

_**I can't put my finger on it sugar plum, but I am 90% sure I know this magical signature.** _

 

'Okay. Let's think logically. The aura tells us of great power and darkness. It could be some sort of evil spirit or magical beast possessing him?' said Harry mentally. He could also feel something familiar about the magic. 

 

_**Possessed you say... Harry! I think I know. Darkness and power! How did I not think of that? It has to be Voldemort!** _

 

Yes. Yes Morgana was right! How did they not recognize him! A part of his soul was lodged in Harry for years. Harry looked at Quirrell, smile slowly spreading on his face. The Professor looked away quickly. Harry bounced in his seat for the rest of the class. He couldn't wait for it to be over so that he could talk to the man. When the bell rang, he told his friends to go on without him. He walked up to the teacher's desk.

 

''Hello Professor.''

 

''M-m-mr. Po-o-tter. Wh-what a-are y-you s-still d-d-doing h-here?'' stuttered the man.

 

''It's okay Professor. You can drop the act. Let me speak to Voldemort.'' said Harry. The man looked at him surprised. Harry cocked his eyebrow and waited. It seemed that Quirrell was mentally communicating with his lord before answering.

 

''D-detention M-mr. P-p-potter. Be here after dinner. Do not be late.'' his voice changed at the end and when Harry looked at him, his eyes had a glint to them. Looks like the raven haired boy will have a nice long chat with the Dark Lord.

 

''Yes, sir.''

 

**xxxxxxxx**

 

Harry's friends wondered what he did to get the detention. Hermione was lecturing him as usual and Neville was sympathetic. Since they were in different houses, they had limited time together. After some deliberations, they decided to switch the table they ate at everyday. Today they were eating with the lions. Harry was enjoying himself until Ron forcefully moved Neville so he could sit beside the raven haired boy. It was rude and mean and Harry wanted to punch him.

 

''Hey mate. How's going? I heard you have detention after dinner. Too bad our plans to play chess are ruined now.'' Harry loaded the food in his mouth to avoid answering. He made no such plans with the ginger. Ron kept on trying to get him to talk but Harry just pretended he didn't hear it or was too deeply in conversation with someone else. Thankfully, Ron's twin brothers saved him.

 

''Shut-''

 

''-up Ronniekins''

 

''You're annoying-''

 

''-our Harry dear here.'' Ron blushed as his brothers made fun of him. He mumbled something under his breath.

 

''Now move-''

 

''-over. We want to-''

 

''-get to know Harry better.'' They pushed him away and Ron went over to other boys from Griffindor to talk.

 

''My name is Fred. This handsome man beside me is-

 

''-George, at your service, oh Chosen One.'' joked the twins. Harry liked them. Unlike Ron and Percy they were fun and easy going. Harry hoped that maybe some other Weasleys were like them. Their auras were...weird to say the least. They were both multicolored, but for some reason they had this weird glow to them. At first Harry thought it was because they are twins, but the Patil twins didn't have it. He asked Morgana silently what it meant.

 

_**.....** _

 

_'Morgana? You there?'_

 

_**Ah yes. Yes I'm here. This is... well... Be prepared for a shock my doughnut. When two people have the same kind of glow to their auras, it means they are soul mates. I am baffled by how it's going to work since they are brothers. This is unheard of.** _

 

_'Does that mean they are like me and Draco?'_

 

_**Yes. That's exactly it. Poor boys. This will be so hard for them.** _

 

''Are you feeling alright there Harry? You just spaced out.'' said Fred.

 

''Oh sorry. It's nice to meet you guys.'' Harry send them a smile. George shared a look with Fred before moving closer to Harry and whispering.

 

''Meet us after your detention in the kitchen. We need to talk.'' then he winked and went back to his friends who were sitting down the table from them. Harry was confused but decided to trust them nonetheless and go. He went back to talking with Hermione and Neville for the remainder of dinner. When it was over, he bid them goodbye and went to DADA classroom. Professor Quirrell was already there waiting.

 

''Welcome Mr. Potter. Please sit down.'' said the man. He put up the wards and used a silencing spell. ''Don't worry. Just a precaution. We don't want anyone to hear us. Why don't we start then?'' he sat in front of Harry.

 

''Sure. However, I came to talk to Voldemort not you.'' the man laughed and began taking off his turban. When he turned around Harry gasped. On the back of Quirrell's head, there he was, Voldemort himself. He was disfigured and looked old and wrinkly. He opened his eyes and Harry was looking straight into blood red orbs.

 

''Harry Potter.'' his voice came out as a scratchy whisper. 

 

_$Hello Lord Voldemort$_  Harry switched into Parseltounge for extra protection.

 

_$You speak my ancestral language. How?$_  hissed Voldemort.

 

_$Not exactly sure. A residue from your Horcrux I presume.$_  answered the boy who lived.

 

_$My Horcrux! How do you know of them?! Speak now!$_  the Dark Lord was furious. 

 

_$I was one of them. A part of your soul embedded in my body when Dumbledore 'killed' you. It was destroyed after one of the heavier beating I received from my muggle family. It died instead of me.$_  said Harry sadly. It still hurt him, that his family abused him so much.

 

_$I see. How do you know all of this? How do you know about Dumbledore?$_  Voldemort was intrigued. 

 

_$I have help from someone. An ancestor of mine. She was the one who told me everything about you and Dumbledore and his manipulations. I know you didn't kill my parents and that the real 'evil' on this earth is the Headmaster. I want to help you get your body back. I want him gone.$_  Voldemort's eyes widened. 

 

_$How do I know it's not some sort of trap?$_  he asked.

 

_$I don't think you understand. He_ killed _my parents. He left me with_ abusing _family, who nearly killed me. He send my_ innocent _godfather to Azkaban. He even send a boy to befriend me so he could spy on me. He wants to use me as a weapon to kill you and then he will kill me. Isn't that enough of reasons for you?$_  Harry snapped. 

 

_$Calm yourself child. I needed to make sure. What do you propose then?$_  The Dark Lord chastised the green eyed boy.

 

_$Lucius, Sev and I have a plan. We can give you your body back. However, it will take some time and a lot of information from you to put it in motion. You won't be able to come back right away. You will have to wait few years to publicly return so to speak. Our plan is to destroy Dumbledore politically first, and then we'll kill him. It will ensure that any move you make after his defeat, won't be stopped by his clueless sheep. They will be more malleable towards you. After all, they will find out he deceived them for years.$_  Harry was proud of himself for coming up with the strategy. 

 

_$This is a very smart move. I am happy you are on my side Harry Potter. Having you as an enemy would not be a good move. Since we will be working together from now on, call me Marvolo. Only my followers call me Lord Voldemort. As you are not one of them, but more of my equal, you deserve it.$_  the Dark Lord inclined his head.

 

_$Thank you Marvolo. I am happy to work with you. Now tell me. Why did you come to Hogwarts?$_  asked Harry. 

 

_$I was looking for the Philosopher's Stone. It is hidden in the third floor corridor. However, now that you know how to bring me back, I do not need it. Why would Dumbledore move it here, I do not know.$_  said the ghost of a man. 

 

_$Oh I know. He planned for me to fight you for it. A test I presume. We need to tread carefully. You and Quirrell disappearing now would be suspicious. I think I know the best way to deal with our new situation. Before the end of the school, I will ask Lucius to call a meeting with the Governors Board. Dumbledore will have to leave. During his absence, you will go to Malfoy Manor and stay there. In the mean time, I will go and try to retrieve the stone. I will make something up about how I killed you. But it will have to be accidental...$_  Harry wondered what kind of tale could he spin.

 

_$Hmm... You could say that when Quirrell touched you, he caught on fire and burned. You will just need to take some paper with you and burn it to leave ashes.$_  said Marvolo.

 

_$That's brilliant! I will also need to voice my worry you are back to Ron Weasley. As Dumbledore's spy, he will tell the old coot everything, in turn making sure the Headmaster will not be suspicious of me.$_  Harry smirked. He was one step closer to destroying Dumbledore and getting his revenge.

 

_$Yes. I think that's a good idea. I will proceed with fake trying to get to the stone. If you need anything else from me, feel free to come over after dinner.$_  Their conversation was over and Professor Quirrell started putting back his turban on.

 

''Of course. Thank you. See you in class.'' Harry said his goodbyes and went to the kitchen. Now it was the time for meeting with the Weasley twins.

 

**xxxxxx**

 

Harry tickled the pear on the painting, waiting for it to grant him entrance. As he walked in, he was faced with a bizarre picture. Fred and George were sitting at a table, around them were tons of elves gushing at them. Teapot, tea cups and platters of cakes and sandwiches were floating around the two gingers. The house elves kept on pushing more and more food at them. When they finally noticed Harry, the whole kitchen went quiet after a big intake of breath. Before Harry had time to blink they ran up to him and began bowing.

 

''Such an honor! Such an honor to have you with us, oh High one! So many years we didn't see your kind. Such happiness.'' they began dragging him and plopped him on a chair before showering him with food. The twins laughed at Harry's awkward expression.

 

''Thank you. It is nice to meet you. You are very kind.'' Another big shocked intake of breath.

 

''The High one thanked us! He said we are kind! He told us it is nice to meet us. Such blessing!'' they were bowing to him again. Harry was baffled as to what should he do.

 

_**They recognized your High elven blood my pork chops.**  _supplied Morgana. It must be because they were also elves, thought Harry. He smiled at them. They all just seemed to melt.

 

''If you wouldn't mind, I have an important conversation to start with Fred and George here. If you could give us some space and make sure that not a word leaves this room, I would be most grateful.'' Harry hoped the elves would help him.

 

''We will do as you ask, High one. Not a word will be said. To anyone. If you need anything else just call me. My name is Twinky. I am the Head House Elf of Hogwarts. Twinky is happy to serve the High one.'' the kind elf bowed again and ushered the rest of them away to give the boys some space.

 

''Wow! You-''

 

''-really are something-''

 

''-else Harry.''

 

''I never seen-''

 

''-them so taken-''

 

''-in by someone so quickly.'' said Fred and George. Harry was still getting used to the way they talked, always finishing each others sentences.

 

''Yes, well, I guess I'm just lucky.'' laughed Harry awkwardly. They gave him a look that said they didn't buy it, but they didn't ask any more questions.

 

''Listen Harry. This is kind of important. George will explain everything, so that our dual talking will not confuse you. But don't worry. It's only for the duration of explanation.'' said Fred and motioned for George to begin.

 

''As regretful as I am to say this, you cannot trust Ron. I overheard mum saying to him, that he has to befriend you, because Dumbledore wants that. I don't know what she's thinking. It's down right creepy. There is something dodgy going on there but we don't know what. I even heard her say to our younger sister Ginny, that one day she will be your wife. You have to be wary of Ron and Dumbledore. It pains me to say it, but my parents can't be trusted either. Dad is totally under mum's thumb. After we heard that conversation, we began taking closer look at the Headmaster. He is not as he seems at all.'' finished George. Harry looked at them stunned, not because he didn't know that, but because they didn't hesitate to betray their family for his sake so to speak.

 

''Thanks guys, but I already know all of this. And even more.'' now it was their time to be shocked.

 

''What do-''

 

''-mean you-''

 

''-already knew?'' And the dual talking was back. 

 

''I can tell you everything if you swear an oath to never say this to anyone without my permission. If this is agreeable with you that is.'' Fred and George looked at each other in silent communication.

 

''We agree.'' they said in unison. They took out their wands and made the oath. Yet again, Harry had to explain everything. Merlin knows how many more times he will have to do it.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

After that night in the kitchen, nothing dramatic happened to Harry. The time passed calmly. The raven haired boy was happy, now having two more extra allies, the Weasley twins and the house elves. Fred and George also promised to write to their two older brothers, Bill and Charlie. Harry hoped that when the pranksters have a chance to talk to the older Weasleys face to face, they will be able to get them to side with Harry. From their stories, Bill and Charlie would be great addition to the dark side. It was hard for him and Draco to meet up regularly. Each time, Sev had to give Harry detention to not rouse suspicion. Harry missed his mate and best friend dearly. He couldn't wait for Yule holidays, so they could be with each other to their hearts content. 

 

It was the Halloween night when things got interesting. In his DADA class, Harry received a note. It said:

 

_Stay in the great hall during the feast. Danger._

 

Looks like Marvolo was planning on something. When it was time for the feast, Harry made sure that his mate and house mates were safe. It was the day Harry sat with Griffindors so it was easier for him to make sure Hermione and Neville were safe too. He waited for them outside the painting of Fat Lady. Neville came out looking sad.

 

''Hey Nev. What's wrong? Where's Mione?'' asked Harry.

 

''Ron said something mean to her again and she went to the girls bathroom crying.'' Harry cursed under his breath.

 

''How much time do we have until the feast starts?'' he asked.

 

''About ten minutes? Why?'' asked the brunet.

 

''Alright. Come on we need to get her asap.'' Harry took his elbow and the two boys ran to the bathroom. Harry was just about to enter when Neville stopped him.

 

''Harry! We can't! It's girls bathroom.'' stuttered Nev. Harry loved his innocence but he had no time for it now.

 

''I know Nev, but we need to get Mione. I don't have time to explain. If you don't want to go in just wait outside then.'' Not waiting for his friend, Harry walked in.

 

''Mione? Are you there?'' he asked tentatively. He heard sobbing from the stool at the end. He knocked on the door. ''Mione please come out. Tell me what's wrong. Please just come out. It's not safe.'' he said, voice laced with worry. They didn't have much time. The door creaked oped and he was faced with a very red and puffy Hermione.

 

''What do you mean it's not safe?'' she asked. Of course, the first thing out of her mouth had to be a question.

 

''I will tell you everything but we need to get to the Great Hall now. Nev is waiting outside. He was too embarrassed to come in.'' he took her hand and dragged her outside. Neville looked relieved to see them come out.

 

''You're out. Great. We should go now. Are you okay Mione?'' he asked. She sniffed again and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

 

''Yeah I guess. Ron was being mean again. He said I was annoying and ugly. He said that you only pretend to be my friends because you feel sorry for me.'' the bushy haired girl looked absolutely dejected.

 

''That son of a bitch! He just wait! I will ruin him!'' hissed Harry. He was beyond furious. The two gasped at his language. They never seen him so mad before.

 

''S'okay Harry. After hearing you say that, I think he was lying.'' she still seemed unsure so the two boys reassured her they were friends with her because they actually liked her and thought she was cool. They made it to the feast just in time. Harry saw Ron's disappointed look at seeing Hermione and Neville with him. He send the ginger a death glare before sitting down as far away as possible. The feast was going great until Professor Quirrell barged in and started screaming.

 

''TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!'' He fainted before anyone could ask him anything. Hermione and Neville looked at Harry suspiciously. He told them 'Saturday', when the Headmaster told the prefects to take everyone to their dormitories. They only had to wait two days for his explanation. Harry hoped that when he will tell them the truth, they will stand by him.

 

**xxxxxxxx**

 

Hermione and Neville were outraged after hearing Harry's story. It took him better half of Saturday morning to explain everything. Both of his friends hugged him and promised to be always on his side. Hermione however made sure that Harry will tell her everything the dark stands for before she even thinks of joining. To her, being on Harry's side didn't automatically mean joining the dark side.

 

''First of all, we want to contact the parents of all Muggleborns as soon as they are born. They will inform them of their children's magic and then asses the situation. If it looks like the parents might be abusive or hate magic, the babies will be taken away, and either adopted or left in magical orphanage. Either way, they will know of magic since their early years. It will be easier for them in Hogwarts and to stay in the wizarding community. Did you know that over 50% of Muggleborns go back to muggle world? Simply because they didn't acclimatize. We also want a change in Hogwarts curriculum. We want all kinds of magic to be taught, dark, light, grey and elemental. As you can see, now we only learn light magic and the basics of grey magic. Having a knowledge and understanding of them all, will decrease of misuse. Divination would be more like a club or extra curricular activity. There aren't many real seers and forcing children who have no talent for it, to learn it, is just cruel. It's like asking fish to climb a tree, and then be graded on it. Over all we just want to have more extra curricular activities, so that children will have a better chance to excel in subjects they have interest in. Having all different kind of clubs and sports is very beneficial.'' Harry took a big breath. He was already tired from the tale of Dumbledore and now his throat was sore.

 

''We want creatures such as werewolf and vampires, to have more rights. We want them to be able to work, get married and buy property just like other witches and wizards. It's disgusting that they can't do it now. A lot of the times it wasn't their fault they were bitten or born into certain race. Severus, Professor Snape that is, discovered the Wolfsbane Potion, which helps werewolfs keep their sane mind during full moon. We want to make it available and cheap to everyone. He is now working on artificial blood actually. Changing certain laws will be needed. One, which I am most passionate about is making it mandatory for anyone to have a trial before sending them to Azkaban. If that law was there eleven years ago, I would be happily living with my godfather, who is sitting there absolutely innocent.'' finished Harry.

 

''That all sounds great Harry. But what about the whole blood supremacy that the Purebloods rave about?'' asked Hermione.

 

''You know this is actually total misconception. They don't hate the Muggleborns because of their blood. They don't hate them at all. They are however, apprehensive because a lot of muggleborns come in at age of 11 and they have no knowledge of magic and Magical traditions. They want to change everything. I'm not saying change is bad. It is inevitable, but there are certain beliefs that need to stay. An example. A muggleborn enters the wizarding community. But they were raised by very Catholic family, who believes any magic is wrong and bad. We have the statue of secrecy, but who says that because of their strong believes they won't go and tell the whole world? Especially now, with all the new technology which is getting better and better, it's much easier. It would be a disaster for our world. The Purebloods actually want the fresh blood, Merlin knows how inbred they all are. We would actually welcome some new inventions to ease the standard of living, but when it could cost us our lives... People get defensive. Not that I agree with how they deal with their fear, but I can understand it.'' Harry noticed Nev nodding in agreement. Hermione seemed to ponder his words longer but in the end, she decided that the dark was right. Yet again, Harry was filled with joy. He didn't have to lie to his friends and he could be himself. Life was good.

 

**A/N: How was that you guise? Let me know in the reviews *wink* *wink* ;) Now back to business. I have an announcement. There will be a LOT of angst in the next chapter. To be quite honest I am dreading writing that. I mean I get tears in my eyes just thinking about it. It will be heavy and I am sure a lot of you will hate me for it. Ugh #writers problems. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed! See you next time x**

**Thanks for all the comments and 'yay's for the squeal. I shall work on some ideas as of now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. It's been ages, I know. This chapter was super hard to write and was very emotionally taxing. I won't say more now. There will be a proper A/N on the bottom. Please review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**  Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is  **SLASH** , meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context.  **If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.** There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

**_Bold and italic= Morgana speaking in Harry's mind_ **

_$Parseltounge$_

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter 14

 

_Harry Potter age 11_

 

The Yule holidays were just around the corner. Harry couldn't wait to be back with his Mum and being able to freely spend time with Draco. It was December 22nd. when he began feeling uneasy. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his head. It was as if the magic herself was warning him of impending danger. He couldn't focus on any of his classes. That little voice in his mind, which wasn't Morgana, got louder and louder. His bones were aching with worry. Something was not right. Something big was about to happen.

 

''Are you okay Harry?'' asked Neville.

 

''I don't know. I just have a bad feeling. You know when your stomach is squirming and you're trembling on the inside for no reason? That's how I feel.'' answered the raven haired boy.

 

''Maybe you're coming down with cold?'' Hermione went to check his forehead. ''No. You don't have a fever or anything.''

 

''You know, Gran always said that my Dad had these kind of feelings when someone close to him was in danger. Could you have the same thing?'' Nev wondered.

 

''I hope not. I hope this is just some flu.''  The feeling however, didn't go away. Harry made sure that all of his friends were safe. He made sure that Draco was safe. He even send his mate a letter telling him of this bad feeling and to be careful. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he went to look for Severus. He found the potions master in his private chambers.

 

''Harry. Is everything okay?'' asked Sev.

 

''I don't know. I have this bad feeling, you know. It just won't go away. I was thinking, could I floo my mum? She should be home. Just ten or fifteen minutes.'' begged Harry. He just needed to see his mum. Needed her hug to feel safe.

 

''If it will ease your mind, then fine. You have fifteen minutes. If you're not back by then, I will drag you by your hair.'' Harry knew that the more snarky Severus became, the more worried he was about someone.

 

''Okay. I will be back asap, Promise.'' Harry walked over to the fireplace and took some floo powder. 

 

''Number 2 One Tree Hill Road.'' The green flames engulfed him. The spinning made him feel slightly sick, but before the feeling could take over forcefully, he was home. He walked out of the fireplace. He felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. Something was very wrong. It was way too quiet.

 

''Mum? Mum are you there?'' he walked around the sitting room and entered the corridor. Miriam's shoes were still there and so was her coat. He heard something in the kitchen and decided to check it out.

 

''Mum? Mum where are-'' He froze. Everything around him became absolutely still. He could feel the blood draining from his face. There she was. Tied to a chair. Blood pooling around her. 

 

''No. No. NO. NONONO! MUM!'' Harry screamed. He ran up to her and began undoing the ropes with shaky hands.

 

''...'arry?'' her voice was very quiet. 

 

''Mum. I've got you. It's okay. Just hold on. I will heal you. I will get help.'' he said frantically, stream of tears falling down his face. He wasn't even half way through with unbinding her when she began talking again.

 

''Honey... you need... to stop.'' she was wheezing badly.

 

''NO! I won't let you die. You can't die. I can do this!'' Harry argued back. Miriam's heart was breaking. She knew she didn't have much time left.

 

''Listen... Harry. Please listen. I won't... make it. I lost too much blood munchkin. Magic or not, you won't have enough time. Look at me.'' Harry didn't manage to unbind her hands so he had to kneel in front of her. Her blood was seeping into his clothing.

 

''Mum, you can't die. I can't lose another parent. Please.'' he was sobbing uncontrollably. 

 

''Shhh. It's okay. It will be okay. You will still have Remus and Draco. If it's with them, I can leave you without fear.'' she was crying now too.

 

''No mum. Please. Please you can't. I-I love you... Please don't leave me.'' she kissed his head.

 

''I will never leave you. I will always watch over you. I love you so much munchkin. You were the best thing that happened to me. These past few years were absolute joy and I would not change it in million years. You truly became my son. My beloved baby boy. I am so sorry we have to part like this. I hoped I would watch you grow, but the fates have a different plan for me.'' she rested her cheek on the top of his head.

 

''Fuck the fates mum! I didn't agree to this! Oh Merlin I don't want to lose you.'' he looked her in the eye, hoping maybe his words would work. He send waves of healing magic towards her, but it looked like it was bouncing back.

 

''I know hun. I know. There is a little flask on the table. Get it for me, would you.'' Harry did as asked. ''Good boy. Uncork it. Now take your wand out, and put it to my temple. When I tell you to, slowly move it away. Yes, just like that. Now put this into the flask. These are some of my memories. Watch them in a pensive.'' she instructed.

 

''Mum please don't leave me'' Harry begged again. He would beg and beg until the last minute. He knew any magic he used on her now was futile. She lost too much blood. It would only give her pain.

 

''I-I am sorry munchkin. I... love you above ev-everything. Love you...so so much.'' her breathing became more rugged. She didn't have anymore strength to keep her head up. It was now hanging down, chin touching her chest. Harry still kneeling, put his head on her thigh. Tears falling and falling.

 

''I love you too mum. Always. You were the best mum I could wish for.'' As he finished talking, she took her last breath. Harry weeped. The stream of tears never stopping. He clutched the flask tightly in his hand. It felt as if hours have passed, but it was only few minutes. Harry was numb. He couldn't feel anything. It was as if frost has taken over his heart and slowly spread through the rest of his body, leaving nothing but coldness. This is how Severus found him. Covered in blood from head to toe, kneeling in the pool of blood, cheek resting on Miriam's leg. 

 

''Dear Merlin! Harry! Harry what happened? Are you okay?'' he rushed to the raven haired boy. Harry was most likely in shock.

 

''She... she's dead. I couldn't help her. I couldn't do anything. She wouldn't let me. She's gone... She's gone...'' he mumbled. Severus checked him all over again. He noticed a little flask in Harry's hand. He tried to take it away. 

 

''NO!'' screamed Harry. ''This is mine. She gave it to me! It's her memories.'' the boy nearly scratched Sev's eyes out, defending the bottle.

 

''Okay. Okay. I will not take it away from you. However, I will have to call aurors. If they see it, they will take it away. Give it to me for safe keeping. Yes?'' he spoke very calmly and slowly, not wanting to agitate Harry.

 

_**It's okay. Give it to him. We can trust him.**  _whispered Morgana. Harry wanted to scream. Now she's here. Where was she when he needed her when his mother was dying. 

 

_**Later. I will explain everything later.**_  Harry didn't even realize he was crying again.

 

''Stay here Harry. I will be back in a second. I will just floo the Auror Department.'' Harry nodded and went back to his previous position, rubbing his head on his mum's leg. There were voices in the room, but they seemed very far away and Harry didn't care to listen properly. At some point he realized he wasn't beside his mother anymore. Someone was carrying him. He smelled the person. Herbs and mold. Severus. He snuggled closer to the potions master. He was so exhausted.

 

''Harry I need you to stay awake just a little longer. Come on. Out of these clothes you go.'' Snape helped Harry get out of his clothes and then helped the boy get rid of the blood. ''Put these on. You will stay in my chambers for now. Drink this. It will help you sleep.'' The green eyed boy was on autopilot. Doing what was asked of him, without a question. Soon he could feel the soft mattress underneath him and warm duvet cover him. He was sleeping before he even realized.

 

**xxxxxx**

 

Harry woke up groggily, his mind full of haze. He didn't know why his heart hurt so much and his body was heavy and numb. And then, it all came back. Blood. Mum. Blood. Death. The tears were falling before he even registered them. Soon he began sobbing uncontrollably, wheezing and choking. Severus ran into the room. He collected Harry into his arms and rocked him like a baby, while rubbing circles on the boy's back.

 

''Shhh. Calm down Harry. It's okay. You'll be okay. Relax.'' he tried soothing Harry, who was distressed beyond anything Sev has ever seen. 

 

''It's not okay. It will never be okay. SHE'S DEAD!'' he screamed at the potion master. His face was red and blotchy with mixture of tears, saliva and mucus. Snape, seeing that Harry wasn't calming down, instead just becoming more and more agitated, gave him a Calming Draught. Harry instantly stopped trashing and screaming. He was now hiccuping and shivering.

 

''Come on Harry. Let me see your face. It's a right mess.'' if someone didn't know Sev as good as Harry, they would take it as an offence. However, hearing the tone of voice and seeing the deeper-than-ocean frown, Harry knew that the potions master was terribly worried. He let the older man take care of him. It was so weird. He felt slightly detached from his body. He knew what happened. He could feel the emotions, but they just wouldn't surface. Harry decided it was better that way. He lost control so much already. It's a miracle someone didn't get hurt. Severus took him to the sitting room. As they both entered, Harry suddenly found himself in a warm embrace.

 

''Oh cub. I am so sorry.'' It was Remus. He came over instantly when Severus told him what happened. ''I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. Miriam will be dearly missed. She was an amazing woman.'' Harry let out a quiet moan, tears falling down his face again. He clutched Remus' jacket and let grief take over. He let out all the hurt and misery. Remus didn't say anything, he just hugged Harry tighter. Eventually after an hour, Harry was calm again. 

 

''I talked with the aurors. They said that it was robbery with homicide. There was no sign of forced entry. Looks like Miriam let whoever killed her, in the house. No one detected any magic.'' said Snape gravely. 

 

''No magic at all? Isn't that weird? I'm sure Miriam used magic. Also Harry's magic should have left some residue from all the years he spend there.This doesn't add up.'' wondered the werewolf. The two adults kept talking, but Harry wasn't listening. He was missing something.

 

The memories.

 

''Severus. Where is the flask?'' asked Harry. His voice was raspy from all the crying. The man took it out of his robe and handed it to the boy. ''Can you get me a pensive?'' the potions master nodded and disappeared into another room. He came back with a blue shallow dish and put it on the table in front of Harry. The raven haired boy poured the contents in and watched the swirls. 

 

''Are you sure abut this Harry? I don't think you're ready for it.'' said Remus worriedly. The boy was in such a fragile state, anything could push him over the edge.

 

''I need to do this.'' Without waiting for either of the men, he plunged his face into the pensive. He was sucked in the memories straight away.

 

Miriam was sitting on the hospital  bed. Young Harry was talking with her.

 

_''Do you want to live with me?'' asked Miriam. Young Harry agreed happily._

 

Scene change

 

_Harry gave Miriam the picture he drew of them both in his new house. She was crying the tears of joy._

 

Scene change

 

_It was few months after Harry moved in. It was the first time  Young Harry cuddled up to her, without invitation. Miriam was smiling at him so brilliantly, it was blinding._  

 

Scene change

 

_It was Harry's birthday. Miriam asked what was wrong. Harry asked if he could call her mum. They were both crying with happiness when she agreed._

 

Harry was crying again. The memories Miriam showed him, were all happy and showed her love for him. She wasn't gone for even a day and he was already not sure how to go on without her. This was a lot harder than finding out his biological parents were dead. He didn't know them. They were an abstract concept to him. Miriam on the other hand, was very much real. He will remember her hugs, smiles and love. With his parents, he had no memories so he couldn't fully feel their loss. With Miriam, he had everything. He knew what it felt like to be loved and cared for. The feeling of loss was huge. Another memory came up.

 

_Miriam was sitting in the kitchen. She was wearing her scrubs, ready to go to work soon. She was humming some Christmas song, while wrapping the present on the table. Suddenly there was a knock. She got up to open the door. A small, chubby woman with ginger hair was standing there._

 

_''Hello there. You must be Miriam. My name is Molly Weasley. I am the mother of one of Harry's friends from school. I wanted to ask if Harry could visit us over the break. Can I come in?'' she asked in sweet voice. She looked nice and harmless, so Miriam let her in._

 

_''Sure. You said you are Harry's friend's mother. Which one? Oh would you like some tea?'' she turned around to the woman, but before she could move she was hit with a spell._

 

_''_ Stupefy! _'' she screamed. Miriam felt her world go black. When she woke up next, she was tied to a chair in her kitchen. She looked around and spotted the woman, Molly._

 

_''What are you doing? Why did you tie me to the chair? Let me go!'' she shouted. Molly laughed._

 

_''Stop with the screaming. No one will hear you. I have orders. You have been corrupting our Harry! Because of the rubbish you've been feeding him, he's been straying from the light! You wench! My poor Ron told me everything! Harry should have been in Gryffindor not in Hufflepuff! He was meant to be best friends with Ron and stay away from all the Slytherins! It's your fault he avoids my son and is friendly to Slytherins!'' raged Molly._

 

_''You are crazy! Let me go! If your son is anything like you, no wonder my Harry doesn't want to be friends with him!'' spat back Miriam. She couldn't believe the nonsense the woman was spurting. Suddenly she felt something hit her face._

 

_''You shut up! You-you evil woman! My Ron is perfect! It's all your fault that Harry didn't turn out the way he should. You will pay for this! I didn't want to do this, but Dumbledore was right. We must get rid of you so Harry will be back to normal.'' Molly was pacing around the kitchen. Miriam spat out the blood that formed in her mouth from the slap._

 

_''You are mad. You and Dumbledore are insane. You won't get away with this.'' she tried to reason with Molly. The ginger woman laughed._

 

_''Oh honey, you are so naive. I will get away with this. Now how should I go about killing you?'' she said in singing voice. Miriam paled. She had to do something. She had to get away. For Harry. She looked around but didn't find any weapon. She tried to undo the binds by moving around._

 

_''Ah, ah, ah! No moving. I have a perfect solution. You see, I can't use magic, in case aurors find my magic signature. I guess I will have to do it the muggle way. Robbery with unfortunate killing of the victim. Perfect.'' Molly smiled her  lunatic smile and proceeded to get the knife from the drawer._

 

_''No stop it! Stop it! How can you do this to Harry?! He's going to be all alone again! How can you kill his mother?!'' screamed Miriam._

 

_''MOTHER?! YOU ARE NO MOTHER! JUST BECAUSE HE CALLS YOU THAT? PLEASE!_  I _will be much better. And then he will marry my Ginny and we will live happily ever after. WITHOUT YOU!'' screeched Molly and lunged at Miriam. She stabbed Miriam multiple times in the stomach, chest and legs. Blood was squirting everywhere. ''I told you I will get rid of you. Now bleed out like a good girl.'' The memory was getting hazy. Molly did some sort of a spell and left the house._

 

_''No... I-I... can't give up...'' Miriam tried using some healing charms but they didn't work. ''Oh Harry...'' she choked out. Soon everything was enveloped in darkness and Harry was wrung back to reality._

 

Harry sat on the sofa, stunned. Dumbledore told Molly Weasley to kill his mother. Molly killed his mother. They killed his mother. Because of him. It was all his fault. Because he got too close to her. And now she's dead. His mum, Miriam, is dead. Harry didn't realize Remus and Severus were speaking to him. All he could hear was 'dead'.

 

_**Harry you need to calm down.**  _said Morgana. Harry saw red. And that's when all hell broke loose.

 

**A/N: Man this chapter was so hard to write! Now before you start hating me and trying to kill me for killing Miriam, hear me out. When I first started writing this fic, I never expected to have so many chapters. I thought I will be done my whole time line in about 20 chapters. Boy, how wrong I was. I also didn't know that Miriam will become one of my favorite characters. From the beginning I knew she would have to die, simply because her death will start some new events, that I can't talk about. Also this is Harry's 'breaking point' and this will lead him to become dark!Harry. This chapter took me so long because I got so emotionally attached to her. I was trying to think of a way to not kill her, but in the end I had to do it. I was crying writing this chapter, and it took me ages to edit it just because of all the feelings. This was a really hard few weeks. There will be some more angst in the next chapter but afterwards it will ease up a bit. Please review! See you next time**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone. I know. It's been like over a month. Ugh. The only excuse I have is that I was stuck in this hell hole called Writers' Block. I lost count how many times I re-wrote this chapter and I am still not fully happy with it. It's a bit short. However, I thought I should give you something at least. I've been fighting with myself on how to proceed with this story. Miriam's death was a bigger emotional trauma for me than I expected. I will try and deliver the next chapter soon. Sorry again. Please review and FEED THE REVIEW MONSTER!**

**Disclaimer:**  Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is  **SLASH** , meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context.  **If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.** There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

_**Morgana talking** _

 

_Harry Potter age 11_

 

Hot, blinding fury overcame Harry. It was as if his last bit of control snapped. He couldn't believe the cheek Morgana had to talk to him. How dare she. She left him when he needed her the most. She wasn't there when his mother was dying. With all of the knowledge she posses, she could have helped. But no. She didn't even react.

 

_**Harry. Please calm down. I can explain-**_  she started but wasn't able to finish due to Harry's wild roar.

 

''THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY TO ME NOW!'' he screamed. If only Morgana was there. His mother could be still alive. Harry felt as if his skin was on fire. It was as if everything inside him was boiling. He could hear a whooshing sound.

 

''Cub please calm down!'' he heard Remus' voice from far away, but he was too far gone in his pain and grief. Harry felt a hand squeezing his arm. Instead of soothing him, the hand enraged the boy even more. With a scream, he swat it away. The whooshing got even louder.

 

''Remus! Are you okay? He's not calming down! We need to get Draco! I'll summon him!'' Severus yelled. Remus was lying on the ground in front of the wall he collided with, when Harry slapped him away. He nodded at the potions master.

 

''I'll try to keep him from blowing everything up. GO!'' answered the werewolf. His head was bleeding and arm was dislocated due to the impact with the wall. Severus disappeared into another room. Remus only hoped he would hurry up. Harry heard Draco's name being mentioned, however, it didn't calm him down. With each second he was getting angrier. He was so wrapped up in his emotions, he didn't notice his magic going berserk. The whole room was a mess. Harry's magic produced something like a tornado with static electricity. It was so dense, Remus couldn't get to Harry anymore. He tried screaming at the raven haired boy, but Harry was in his own little world. The voices in Harry's head were getting louder and louder. He screamed and clutched it tightly.

 

_**Harry please! You need to stop! You will hurt yourself and others.**_  Morgana begged.

 

'Why do you care now! Huh?!' yelled Harry. He was in so much pain; physical and emotional. 

 

_**Please just calm down. I will tell you everything when you are back to being yourself.** _

 

'Back to being myself?! I will never be the same! It is foolish of you to even think that! I lost my mother! And you didn't even try to help her!' bit out Harry bitterly. It devastated him that she wasn't there. It was an ultimate betrayal in his eyes. He will never forgive her for it.

 

_**I have a reason Harry! Please just listen...**_  she wasn't able to finish. Something was happening. The pain took Harry to his breaking point. He looked at his hands and saw them glowing. His skin was slowly peeling from his fingers towards the rest of his body. He screamed in fear.

 

_**No! It's too early! Oh Circe! Harry-**  _Morgana was interrupted by a loud bang. The last bits of Harry's skin were burned when a bright light burst out of him. He was seized by agony he never felt before. The last thing he heard was Draco's voice.

 

''HARRY!'' And then it was just darkness. 

 

**xxxxxx**

 

Harry was floating in never ending white space. He couldn't change the direction he was going in. After a while he finally gave up. Maybe it was better that way. Maybe he was dead. Being dead sounded good to him. It meant being back with his mum and maybe even his parents. Draco's face crossed his mind. Harry's heart clenched painfully. He will miss his mate dearly. Turns out, in this world you can never have everything. Harry wasn't sure how long he was floating in the whiteness. It felt like years. At some point he dozed off. When he opened his eyes, he was lying on beach. He could hear the waves softly hit the shore. The sand was beautiful, nearly white, and the water was so clear he could see the fish swimming in it. Harry wondered where he was. Was that how the Underworld looked like? If so, then where was his family?

 

''You are not dead young one.'' A male voice said. It was rich and deep, and the only thing Harry could compare it to, was melted chocolate. He turned around to find the source of the said voice. He was met with a tall, blond haired man. Harry couldn't figure out his age. He looked fairly young, but his aura seemed ancient. He was breathtakingly beautiful. His long hair was the color of gold, and his eyes were beautiful shade of blue. They looked very familiar.

 

''Who are you? Where am I if I'm not dead?'' asked the raven haired boy. The man smiled at him and motioned for Harry to follow.

 

''My name is Aearonor, the King of High Elves. You, my dear child, are in the lands of Avalon.'' the blond smiled and pet Harry's head. ''Go on. I can see you are curious. Ask away. I will do my best to deliver the answers.'' Harry looked at Aearonor in bewilderment. 

 

''Are you reading my mind? Why am I in Avalon? Wasn't it sealed away like centuries ago? How come I am here? Why are you here?'' asked the confused child.

 

''My, you are a curious little beastling.'' the King laughed. ''I am not reading your mind per say, however, when your thoughts get too loud I can get snippets of them. Since you are so distressed, your thoughts are quite powerful at the moment. You are in Avalon because I pulled you here. Yes, Avalon has been sealed for a very long time. I promised myself to never open it again for non-full-blooded high elves, but I had to make an exception for you.'' 

 

''Why?'' asked Harry. He still had no idea what was going on.

 

''I believe my granddaughter, Morgana, explained some things about our race?'' asked Aearonor. Harry nodded, muddled even more. ''Normally, you should come into your inheritance when you turn fifteen. Unfortunately, due to so much emotional trauma you were experiencing, it was triggered as a defense mechanism and it came too early. Your magic was going haywire. To keep you and people around you safe, I pulled you and your magic to Avalon. I need to explain some things before I can return your spirit to your body.'' he send a smile to Harry. They were quiet as they walked along the shore. Harry waited for the King, who was Morgana's grandfather (Totally weird), to continue. When he made no move to talk, Harry cleared his throat.

 

''So?'' he prompted the King to explain.

 

''Ah yes. You see when you come into the inheritance, you suddenly get all your magic. Normally at fifteen, your body and magical core is strong and developed enough to take it without any problems. However, since you are only eleven, your body was not ready. When you wake up, you will look different. You will be taller, your ears will change shape, your overall appearance will be more elf-like rather than human. I pulled you in here, because the change is very painful. I wanted to spare you the horrors of it. You should be honored you know. Even Morgana wasn't allowed into Avalon. Anyway, back to the explaining. There are few things I need to teach you. The elves here know of the going ons in the human realm. We know of the situation with Albus Dumbledore. We do not like his doings and do not agree with his actions. However, since we do not mix with the mortals, we cannot do anything. The elders are worried. It seems that Dumbledore is on a path to find out about Avalon. Our oracle said he will try to enter our lands. If he does, it will have horrible consequences for our race. This cannot happen. That is why, we need your help, Harry.'' said the man gravely.

 

''I understand this is a lot to ask for. Especially in such hard times. I am very sorry for your loss. You mustn't blame Morgana for not helping. There is only so much she can do. The fates did not allow her to interfere this time. They called her to them, under disguise of having important information about you. Once she got to the Underworld, they blocked her from going back to you, knowing she would help save Miriam. You must understand. Everyone has to die. It was Miriam's fate to die when she did. You couldn't do anything to stop it.'' Aearonor smiled sadly.

 

''This is all my fault. If only she didn't meet me. If only I wasn't selfish enough to keep her in my life. She could be alive.'' Harry cried.

 

''But that's it. She 'could' be alive. We do not know. Maybe she would have died even if you two never crossed paths. There are some things that the fates allow us to change, and there are some things that have to happen, no matter how much we don't want them to. You have to remember that Miriam loved you dearly. I am sure that even if she knew she would eventually die because you two met, she wouldn't change her fate. She was the kind of person who loved with all her heart and wouldn't give it up. She would have want you to live and to be happy. Do not taint her memory by giving up. Live. Live for her. Live the happy life she envisioned for you. I believe this is the best way to honor her.'' the King brushed Harry's tears away. The raven haired boy understood what Aearonor meant. It didn't mean it hurt less.

 

''You will feel the pain for a long, long time child. However, you will accustom to it and you will not feel it as strongly. The only advise I can give you is give it a time. And while you wait for the hurt to subside, make Miriam proud.'' Harry nodded eagerly. He will make his mum proud. He will get his revenge. Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley will die in agony. Harry will make sure of that. 

 

With the new found drive, Harry asked the elven king to begin his teachings. He needed to get back to his mate and to get his revenge.

 

**xxxxxxx**

 

Remus, Severus and Draco shielded their eyes from the bright light coming from Harry's body. They had no idea what was going on. When the light finally went out, Draco ran to his mate and dropped to his knees.

 

''Harry! Oh Merlin! Harry. No. No. No. You have to be okay!'' he cradled the boy's head in his lap. Severus was right beside the two boys, casting charms to make sure Harry was okay.

 

''Sev. What's wrong with Harry? Why isn't he waking up?'' said Draco through tears.

 

''I have no idea Dray.'' answered the potions master, using the blond's pet name. ''It seems his body is okay. There is no wounds and my charms cannot detect anything.''

 

''That's not true.'' croaked out Remus. His arm was very sore and he was dizzy due to blood loss. ''Look at him. Really look at him. His body changed. Even his smell is different.'' Severus made his way to heal the werewolf. Draco kept on brushing Harry's hair away from his face, crying silently.

 

''What if he doesn't wake up?'' he hiccuped. The two adults looked at him worriedly.

 

''Only time will tell Draco. Why don't we put him on the bed. Remus, can you fix the room? Do you have enough strength?'' asked Snape.

 

''Yes the werewolf healing already kicked in.'' he cast some cleaning charms and the room was back to it's full glory in seconds. Draco was still holding Harry tightly, not wanting to let go.

 

''Dray you need to let him go so we can move him to more comfortable place.'' coaxed the potions master. Just as they were about to cast the levitation charm, Harry moved. The trio gasped and moved closer to the raven haired boy. 

 

''Harry?'' asked Draco. Hearing his mate's voice Harry opened his eyes. 

 

'' 'ey. S'rry for the mess.'' he choked out. The adults and Draco gave a sigh of relief. Harry sat up, even though Severus protested against it. ''How long was I out? Is everyone okay?'' Harry asked worriedly. He had no idea as to how much damage his magic have done. 

 

''We're all okay. Remus had a dislocated shoulder but my charms and his werewolf magic healed it. The room was a right mess. Your magic made a tornado.'' answered Snape.

 

''I'm so sorry!'' Harry bowed his head in shame.

 

''It's okay cub. I'm all good. Why don't you tell us what happened there?'' said Lupin calmly. He didn't want Harry going into another frenzy.

 

''The memory... I-I know who killed mum. It was Molly Weasley. On Dumbledore's orders.'' No one missed the way Harry's eyes hardened and the look of hate that passed in his green eyes.

 

''Molly? Molly killed her? I can't believe this...'' Remus visibly deflated. Severus had a huge scowl on his face and Draco looked pale.

 

''Yes. She's insane. You can look at the memories if you want. How long has it been since mum... died?'' It was Hard for Harry to say it. Sev cast a quick  _Tempus_  charm.

 

''About 7 hours since I brought you back. Why?'' the potions master wondered at the sudden change in the boy. He was no longer crying. The only thing that he could see was utter determination on the boy's face.

 

''That's good. It hasn't been too long. I need you to get Lucius here and we need to contact Ragnok right now. We need to act fast. Has Dumbledore been contacted by the authorities yet?'' Harry's voice was ice cold when he said the headmaster's name.

 

''No. I asked Kingsley to contact him in the morning to give you some time to calm down.''

 

''Great. Well let's get down to business. Remus please floo Lucius.'' said Harry. The adults and Draco didn't recognize him. Not only he looked different but his voice had a certain edge to it. And it didn't sound very comforting.

 

''No problem cub.'' Harry got up and walked towards a mirror to see his new body. He did indeed look a lot more like Aearonor and his kind, than human. He remembered the spell the elven King taught him and snapped his fingers. Bright light engulfed his body. When it was gone, Harry was back to looking like his old self.

 

''What have you done Harry?'' snapped Snape. The strength of his magic scared the potions master.

 

''It's a trick I learned while I was... out. A very strong glamour. Cannot be detected. We can't have the old coot knowing about my heritage now, can we?'' there was something in his green eyes, that terrified Severus and Remus. It looked menacing. The Floo roared to life and Lucius stepped out of it.

 

''May I know why was I called out here in the middle of the night? And why are you not in your dormitory Draco?'' snapped the Malfoy Lord. He was not happy that they interrupted his beauty sleep.

 

''Miriam is dead.'' said Harry icily. Lucius paled drastically. ''We need to contact Nok before the old bastard will try and claim my guardianship. It's time for the new law to come out.''

 

''I'm so sorry to hear this Harry. Miriam was an amazing woman and she will be missed. I will get to it right now.'' the blond bowed his head.

 

''Thank you Lucius.'' Harry turned to Draco and hugged him. ''I think you should go to sleep Dray. You have classes tomorrow. I will probably be excused. You need to rest.'' Draco tried to argue but Harry would have none of it. In the end Severus took the young boy back to Slytherin common room. When the potions master was back, he asked Harry if he needed anything.

 

''No thank you. Unless you can get me Molly's head on a silver platter then I don't need anything. Actually scratch that. I will get it myself. But before, I will make sure she suffers. Oh it will be marvelous.'' the raven haired boy laughed. It sent chills down the adult's spines. 

 

The Harry they all knew was officially gone.

 

**A/N: Oh no Harry is going full on dark! What did you think about this chapter? Let me know in the reviews! Till the next time. Soon! (Hopefully)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, I know. I know. I've been terrible with updating recently. I don't have a solid excuse to be honest. Writer's block just wouldn't go away. I blame it on my binge reading of Teen Wolf Sterek fics which just put me off of writing Drarry. Ugh. Anyways. Here is another chapter. Expect some fluff at the end :D Thanks for your previous comments and reviews and I kindly ask for MOAR! FEED THE REVIEW MONSTER! I hope you enjoy!**

**This is unbeta'ed so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer:**  Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is  **SLASH** , meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context.  **If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.** There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

_Harry Potter age 11_

 

The fireplace roared to life. A tired looking Lucius emerged and threw himself on the sofa. He motioned for Severus to pour him a drink. Harry looked at him expectantly. 

 

''It's done. The goblins made sure everything is ready. They are sending out the letters to the people in the opened wills, and to the Ministry informing them of the changes. The article about the law change in Gringotts will be on the front page of Daily Prophet in the morning. I made sure that your adoption papers are in the archives, with today's date on them. Dumbledore can do nothing about it now.'' he smirked and took a large gulp of the brown liquid in his glass. ''If you don't mind, I'd like to go and catch up on some sleep now. It will be a total chaos when people read the paper, I'm sure the Minister will need me.'' said Lucius with a dramatic sigh.

 

''Thank you for your help Lucius. You may go now.'' Harry dismissed him. Lucius scrunched his face in distaste but said no more. He nodded at the two remaining adults and disappeared in the green flames. Harry stood from the armchair he was sitting in and looked at Remus and Sev.

 

''Phase one is done. I need you to take me to Professor McGonagall's private chambers now. We don't have much time.'' said Harry. His voice was cold and his eyes were hard. He looked nothing like the eleven year old he should be. 

 

''I don't think that's a good idea cub. She will not be happy if you wake her up...'' started Remus.

 

''That may be true, but think about it. Why would I go to Snape for help? We should hate each other. When the news hits everyone tomorrow, the old coot will definitely look for me. It will be too suspicious if he finds me here.'' Harry was pacing around the room. The only thing he could really think about was the many ways in which he will torture Molly Weasley. 

 

''Harry's right Lupin. I will take him to her. Why don't you go home and we'll see you later on tomorrow, with your 'letter' of guardianship.'' said Severus. Remy let out a defeated sigh. He walked up to Harry and enveloped him in a hug.

 

''I will see you later my cub. As soon as I can. Please be careful. And remember I am always here for you. I know that I cannot replace Miriam but I love you. You will always have my support.'' he whispered into the boy's ear. Harry nodded numbly. He was hurting and all he wanted to do was sleep forever. But now wasn't the time for this. He couldn't break down just yet. 

 

''Thanks Remy. I'll see you later. Love ya too.'' Harry nuzzled into the werewolf, hoping to keep some of the warmth from the comforting hug. Alas, he needed to let go of Lupin. The adult gave him one last sad smile before entering the fireplace and flooing home. 

 

''Let's go Severus.'' Harry turned to the potions master and they made their way to Minerva's bed chambers. They were both quiet as they walked through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. Only the sound of their steps and rhythmical breathing could be detected. After climbing many steps, they finally arrived at the door. Severus knocked three times and waited. Harry could hear the shuffling behind the door. When Minerva opened the door, she looked nothing like her usual regal self. Her hair was down, falling in soft waved and her glasses were sitting on the tip of the nose crookedly. 

 

''Severus? Harry? What is the meaning of this?'' she asked, voice thick with sleep.

 

''We have urgent matters to discuss. If you could let us in. We don't want anyone... hearing our conversation.'' Snape answered.

 

''If you must, then do come in.'' she rolled her eyes. ''Do you want some tea?'' McGonagall said as she fixed her hair in her usual bun.

 

''No thank you. Why don't I start explaining instead. You should probably sit.'' said Harry. ''My mum...Miriam is dead. Molly Weasley killed her on the headmaster's orders. I had a bad feeling the whole day yesterday so I asked Severus to let me go home for few minutes to check up on her. I found her tied to a chair on the brink of death. She shared some of her memories with me before she...left.'' Harry's voice became thick and there was a lump in his throat. He coughed to get rid of it. ''That's how I know what happened. This was a ploy of Dumbledore's to become my guardian again. Not that it worked but that is not why we are here. We need your help.'' he finished to let Minerva come to terms with the information. She had tears in her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand. She looked horrified.

 

''This... I-I cannot believe this... Molly doing such a horrific thing... I am so sorry for your loss Harry. What can I do to help?'' McGonagall moved closer to Harry and took his hands in hers.

 

''I need you to go and talk to the headmaster after we finish this conversation. He cannot know that I asked for Severus' help. You will say that I came to you to ask if I can go home and that you agreed. Then you will say that you send Severus to take me back because some Griffindors were causing trouble and you couldn't do it yourself. Then when you got back, I was in your chambers with Sev, covered in blood and crying. I am sure he will ask why you didn't contact him earlier, just say you wanted to give me some time to rest and that I was in too much distress to be left alone. Would you be okay with doing so?'' asked Harry. She squeezed his hands.

 

''No need to worry my dear. I will take care of it. Merlin, you poor thing. You should rest. I have a guest room. Second door to the left. Why don't you use it.'' she gave him last look of pity, straightened her clothes and left. Harry let out a sigh.

 

''Why don't you go back to your rooms Sev? You must be tired.'' said the raven haired boy.

 

''Will you be okay? Do you need some Sleeping Draught?'' asked Snape.

 

''I'll be as fine as someone who just lost their parent to evil mastermind . I wouldn't mind something for sleep. I doubt I will be able to fall asleep without it.'' answered Harry. The potions master nodded and took out a small vial and handed it to the boy.

 

''Drink the whole thing. If you need anything let me know. You know I am always here for you.'' said Severus with sour face. Showing warm emotions was not something he was used to do in daily life. Knowing this, Harry just thanked him and took the vial without making a big deal out of it. Snape bid him goodnight and left to go back to dungeons. Harry threw himself on the bed and sigh.

 

''I will avenge you mum. I promise.'' He drank the liquid in the vial and let the sleep envelop him. 

 

**xxxxxx**

 

 

 

Minerva was heartbroken. She really liked Miriam and her warm personality. Poor Harry lost someone close to him yet again. She couldn't even imagine what the boy must feel like. She was also angry and disappointed. She knew that Albus was not who he said he was, but Molly... she was always such a lovely woman. It was shocking to find out she was able to murder in cold blood. She took a big breath before knocking on the Headmaster's bed chamber's door. Very tired looking Albus opened the door.

 

''Minerva? Why are you here at such an hour?'' asked the old man.

 

''Oh Albus! Something horrible happened. Harry's mother, Miriam, is dead.'' she answered in tears.

 

''Merlin. Come on in, tell me everything.'' Minerva knew that Albus was faking his concern. If she just could, she would Crucio him into the next week. Not to misunderstand, Minerva was very much against violence and usage of Unforgivables, but Albus Dumbledore was an exception. The old coot ushered her to sit on a comfy armchair and called the house elves for tea.

 

''Tell me everything Minerva.'' he said with grave face.

 

''Harry came to me yesterday evening, saying he had a feeling something bad was about to happen. He asked me if he could floo home for few minutes. Of course I said no at first, but the boy was so distressed I thought few minutes would do no harm you know. I told him he had ten minutes and if he was late I would come and pick him up. Unfortunately before the ten minutes were up, some of my Griffindors got in trouble. I had to go so I asked Severus to collect the boy in case he didn't show up. Fast forward 30 minutes. I was sure everything was fine, but when I got back to my office I was met with crying and panicking Harry, covered head to toe in blood. Severus explained that he found the poor thing in a pool of his mother's blood. He called in the Aurors but from what they said it seems that it was a burglary with homicide.'' finished McGonagall in thick voice. It was hard lying when she knows what really happened. She felt betrayed and absolutely devastated. 

 

''This... This is awful! Poor Harry. This means he has no guardian now. Well no matter. I will do something in the morning. Why don't you go back to your rooms. I'm sure you must be exhausted. I will take care of this situation. Let's give Harry some time. I will speak to him when I'll know more.'' said Albus with a sad smile. McGonagall nodded curtly and left. When she arrived in her rooms, she made sure to check up on Harry, who was sound asleep. She let out a sigh. Just how many more misfortunes will the boy have to encounter, she wondered. 

 

**xxxxxxx**

 

Albus was ecstatic. His plan was working wonderfully. With that Miriam one gone, he could start controlling the boy again. For the first time in months the Headmaster felt in control of his life. He wrote a quick letter to Molly, telling her what a fabulous job she did. With a smile on his face he fell asleep. 

 

**xxxxxxx**

 

Albus woke in high spirits. He had so much to do today. He needed to go to Ministry and claim Harry's guardianship. Albus had a plan on how to 'beat' the Potter boy into submission. It was quite simple to be honest. First, he will send the boy to an abusive family. Then, when his spirit will be broken, Albus will save him and send him to the Weasleys, who will further convince the boy of his greatness. Ah, it will be beautiful.

 

To keep up with his cheerful mood, Albus decided to wear neon green robes with zebras which moved around in circular motion. Humming some random tune, he made his way to the Great Hall. He noticed Harry at the Hufflepuff table. The boy was pale and looked disconnected from the world. Dumbledore send his winning smile to his colleagues. Minerva gave him a curt nod. She looked very stressed. Must be because of the Potter boy.

 

''Good morning, dear. You look tired. How are things with Harry?'' he asked the transfiguration professor. 

 

''I'm good Albus, thank you. Harry is... not well obviously. What else do you expect.'' she said harshly. He gave her his best raised eyebrow look but said nothing else. Suddenly, the owls flew in. The sheer amount of them surprised the Headmaster. It was unusual. Seems like every student and staff member received  a copy of The Daily Prophet. Albus opened his paper and froze. 

 

_GRINGOTTS INTRODUCES NEW CHANGES_

 

_My dear readers, it has come to my attention last night that the Goblins in The Gringotts Bank have decided to change their policies._

_It was a huge shock as you can all imagine, especially since there was no mention of said changes beforehand._

_Not even a little bit of gossip. I was contacted by the Head Goblin, who kindly explained everything._

_Due to huge amount of unopened and unclaimed wills, which took a lot of much needed space, the Goblins decided to do something about them._

_From now on, any will which has been unclaimed after five years of the death of the owner, shall be opened._

_Any witch or wizard mentioned shall be contacted so that the will can be executed._

_If the contacted witch or wizard has also died, any gold and property will be taken by the bank._

_If the will has any information about the guardianship of an orphaned child,_

_the person mentioned shall be contacted and if available and suitable, shall become the child's legal guardian._

_If not, the child will be under  the charge of the Ministry, which will then decide their fate._

_The Goblins apologize for such a late notice and ask the people for understanding._

_I asked the Ministry for their statement and thoughts on the subject this morning._

_Lord Malfoy, the Minister's right hand, said_

_''We have known about the changes about half a day longer than you._

_The Goblins have taken us by surprise, however, their plan was very well thought out and the Ministry found no objections or faults._

_The Minister approves of the changes and fully supports them.''_

_Personally, this change seems like a smart move to me._

_Some people might not even know that their friend or family member has left them something in their will._

_Anyone who has been mentioned in any will, will receive their letter either this morning or later on during the day._

_We would like to congratulate anyone who receives good news._

_Today's issue of our paper has been sponsored by The Gringotts Bank._

_Have a good day._

 

_Rita Skeeter_

 

Albus felt hot fury overcome him. How dare they?! Why wasn't he contacted about this?! He is the Chief Warlock of Wizengamot for Merlin's sake! His plans were in ruins again! He needs to go to the Ministry right now. Even if they opened the Potter's will, there was no one who could become Harry's guardian. Sirius was in Azkaban, Remus disappeared years ago and haven't been heard from since, and even if they managed to get a hold of him, the Ministry wouldn't sign the papers due to his werewolf condition. Hmmm... maybe not all was lost. All he needed to do was work his charm and use his position and the Ministry bastards will do his bidding. He was about to get up and leave when the door to the Great Hall opened. Albus paled.

 

Remus Lupin was walking towards him. 

 

**xxxxxxxx**

 

Harry woke up groggily. His mouth felt like the Sahara Desert. He looked around. This was not his bed. This was not his room. And then it all came back to him again. He felt the prickling of tears. No. He couldn't cry. He sniffed few times to keep the tears at bay. Professor McGonagall came into the room.

 

''Hello dear. How are you feeling? Would you like to stay here or go to breakfast?'' she asked. Harry blinked few times before answering.

 

''Breakfast.'' Minerva nodded and passed him some clean clothes. He took them with a grateful nod. The raven haired boy felt numb. He was working on autopilot. He felt a tugging somewhere in his head but he ignored it. He made his way to the Great Hall silently, ignoring everyone. He noticed his friends at some point but ignored them too. He sat at the Hufflepuff table and put food on his plate which he wasn't planing on eating. At some point Dumbledore waltzed into the Great Hall in ridiculous neon green robes, smiling like a lunatic. In that moment, seeing that grin, all Harry wanted was to rip him apart, limb after limb. 

 

When the new issue of Daily Prophet came in, the hall broke into loud chatter. Knowing about the news already, Harry watched Dumbledore for his reaction. The man went pale, then red and then pale again. Although his face did not betray his real feelings, you could see the rage in his eyes. Harry was basking in the old coot's misery. But the best thing happened when Remus entered the hall. Everyone went quiet and looked at the stranger. And Dumbledore? Dumbledore was as white as ghost and looked ready to faint. Remus made his way to the head table. 

 

''Well hello there Albus, Minerva. It's nice to see you again. It's been few years.'' he said with a shy smile. Minerva was the first to react. She flung herself at him and began chatting excitedly. Soon, the rest of the staff joined. The Headmaster was still standing in the same spot, completely frozen with mouth gaping like a fish.

 

''R-Remus! It-It's been such a long time my friend. How are you?'' he stuttered out. The 'Why are you here?' was clearly there. 

 

''I'm good thank you Albus. Actually, I am here to meet my godson, Harry. Turns out, I was appointed as his new guardian.'' Lupin smiled sweetly.

 

''Wha-What? B-But how? The Ministry-'' started Dumbledore.

 

''Ah yes, I was quite surprised that they signed the papers. You know, with my furry little problem and all. Now, can you provide a private room for me to meet my boy?'' Remus said with raised eyebrow, challenging Albus to decline. Minerva saved the old coot embarrassment when she motioned the werewolf to follow her.

 

''Mr. Potter, if you could follow us please.'' she threw over the shoulder. Harry got up silently and trailed after the adults. They entered a small chamber behind the Great Hall. Before they could close the door Albus walked in. He took Remus to the side and started whispering furiously.

 

''Remus my dear friend. Do not take this personally but I don't think it's wise for you to take the boy. Voldemort is growing in power again and I am certain he will come after the boy. Let me put him somewhere safe.'' he tried 'reasoning' with Lupin.

 

''Ah don't worry about that Albus. I know how to disappear. You haven't found me for years after all. Thank you for caring but Lilly and James put their faith in me and I will do my best to do their bidding.'' he answered. He turned and looked at the boy and McGonagall. ''Now, Harry. My name is Remus Lupin, you can call me Remy. I was best friends with your parents. They asked me to take care of you and I will do it from now on. I hope you don't mind? I am sorry about your mother. It is terrible what happened to her. I do not expect to take her place, however, I hope we could have a good relationship. What do you think cub?'' he crouched in front of the boy and looked him in the eyes. Harry nodded.

 

''It's nice to meet you Remy. Thank you for taking me in. I was sure I would have to go to orphanage.'' said Harry meekly.

 

''It's my pleasure cub. Now we have a lot to discuss. I think it would be the best if I took Harry home now. The break starts tomorrow anyway. We'll get to know each other and Harry will have time to grieve. Why don't you go and pack your things Harry, say goodbye to your friends and I will meet you at the entrance of Great Hall in 30 minutes.'' Harry was surprised. He wasn't expecting this but it sounded like a good idea, and he was grateful to have some time to himself. Yet again Harry nodded silently and left. He could hear Dumbledore trying to argue but Remus would have none of it. When he entered the hall, it went quiet again. Harry looked at Neville and Hermione and nodded at them to follow him. He send Draco a sad glance that said to follow them as well. His mate met them at the portrait of the fruit bowl which led to the kitchens. Unsurprisingly, the Weasley twins showed up as well.

 

''Harry. What's going on? You've been so silent since this morning.'' started Hermione.

 

''Yeah, you ignored us when we talked to you. Are you angry with us?'' asked Neville.

 

''You don't look so well.'' said George.

 

''And what is the snake doing here?'' finished Fred. Draco was just about to snap at him when Harry spoke.

 

''My mum is dead.'' Everyone looked at him sharply with a gasp. ''She's been murdered. There is no way to ease you guys in this so I'm just going to be blunt. Your mother, Molly Weasley, killed her.'' he said looking at the twins. ''I don't blame you in any way just to be clear. I know how you feel about her. She did it on Dumbledore's orders, so that he could become my guardian again. Joke's on him though, cause he can't. Anyway. I leaving now instead of tomorrow. I'm sure that there'll be a lot of rumors flying around. I think it would be easier if my friends confirmed the right one. At least when I'll be back people won't be asking too many questions. I hope at least. To answer your question, Draco is here because he is my mate and boyfriend. I don't have a lot of time so if you could give us some privacy now I would be grateful.'' finished the raven haired boy. Everyone was stunned into silence. Hermione was the first one to break the spell.

 

''Oh Harry I am so sorry.'' she hugged him tightly. ''If you need anything, anything at all, just let me know. I am here for you.'' Neville nodded in agreement and hugged Harry too. The twins were pale and looked sick.

 

''I can't-''

 

''-believe this.''

 

''Our mother-''

 

''-turned into a monster.'' they said. ''We're sorry for your loss.'' Harry was now inside a Weasley sandwich.

 

''Thank you. I will see you after the break.'' his Gryffindor friends bid him goodbye and left. As soon as they were out of sight, Draco took the raven haired boy into his arms.

 

''Harry... I will miss Miriam so much. She was great and funny and so nice. She was just one of a kind. Is there anything I can do?'' asked his mate with tears in his eyes.

 

''I don't know Dray. Just stay with me. I will see you when you get back home for the holidays.'' said Harry while nuzzling into his neck.

 

''Okay. Okay. I-I-I l-love you Harry.'' said Draco with a blush. Harry looked at him in wonder. It felt so good to hear these three little, yet so significant words.

 

''I love you to Dray.'' Suddenly, his body didn't feel so numb anymore. There was a warmth spreading from the middle of his chest to the rest of his body. Draco was beet red, but, to Harry he looked absolutely beautiful. Their faces were getting closer and closer, until they could feel their breaths on each others lips. When Draco closed his eyes, Harry closed in the last couple of centimeters. When their lips met, Harry let out a gasp. Draco's lips were soft and warm and felt like heaven. He pressed their lips together once again and marveled at the feeling. After few seconds, the raven haired boy pulled away. Draco opened his eyes lazily and gave Harry a shy smile. Overcome with the feeling of utter and unbelievable love, Harry squeezed his mate.

 

''I love you. I love you so much.'' he whispered feverishly. 

 

''Me too. I love you too Harry.'' Draco was nuzzling into Harry's hair. When they finally broke apart, the two boys were flushed with glazed eyes.

 

 

''I have to pack. I'll see you soon Dray.'' Harry gave him one last peck on the lips and left. He couldn't wait to finally spend some quality time with his mate over the break. 

 

**A/N: Muahahaha! Another point goes to Harry. Dumbledore is loosing so much and it makes me so happy! I hope you liked the new chapter. Please let me know in your reviews. They keep me motivated *wink wink*. I will try harder to have next chapter soon, I promise.**

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

**Hi everyone! Holy hell it's been aaages since I last updated. Sorry! Please forgive me! I got a pug puppy (DREAM COME TRUE!!!) back in November and I swear he takes up like 99% of my time. He's so demanding. I looove him so much though. Then when I had my chapter written, my mother borrowed my laptop and forgot to plug it in, so it died and when I charged it, all of my progress was gone. I had to rewrite everything again. It bummed me out cause I had a lot of good stuff written and then it was gone together with my inspirations. Anyways, here you have a new chapter. Hope you like it. I don't know when I'll update again, I'll try and get it out for you probably in February. Enjoy :) PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer:**  Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is  **SLASH** , meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context.  **If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.** There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

_Harry Potter age 11_

Harry met Remus and they made their way to the gates. Harry was silent and didn't even look at the wolf. Remus was worried. His cub went through so much in his short life. Years of abuse, near death experience, loss of his biological parents and now Miriam's death. The only thing keeping Remus calm enough was the fact that Harry has a mate. Lupin believed that no matter what, Draco will be able to pull Harry back if he went too far. They reached the gate and could now apparate.

 

''Cub, I will side-along apparate you. Now before we do it, the address to the cottage is written on this note. The place is under Fidelius Charm.'' said Remus and passed the note to Harry. It said 'Moon Cottage, Droskyn Point, Perranporth, Cornwall.[1] When Harry finished reading, the note set itself on fire. ''Ready?'' asked the wolf. Harry nodded and with a pop they were gone. Remus apparated them to few different destinations before they finally arrived at his place. He said it was just in case someone followed them. 

 

When they finished apparating, Harry stood there with closed eyes. He always felt sick after apparating, especially for so long. Harry's nose was assaulted by the smell of salt and seaweed. When he opened his eyes to check where it came from, the view took his breath away. They were standing on a cliff which overlooked the most beautiful beach Harry has ever seen. The water was amazing shade of blue which changed from turquoise to sapphire depending on the light. 

 

''Welcome to your new home Harry.'' said Remus with a smile. He found Harry's dumbfound expression amusing. ''This little town is strictly muggle, well except for us. Wizards tend to keep away due to the huge amount of muggle tourists. It's a perfect place to hide really. Now behind you is the house. It cannot be seen my muggles. There is a little spot just few meters away where they like to come up and look at the landscape but any further and the muggle repelling charm will do it's job. This place is very well guarded, with both Fidelius and some old Black family charms. Sirius and I lived here for a while after we left Hogwarts. No one knew about this place. It was our secret heaven. At least until the war.'' finished Remy with a sad smile. He gestured Harry towards the house.

 

It was a beautiful small cottage.[2] The bottom half of the cottage was made out of red brick, while the top part was painted white. The thatched roof gave the whole house a fairy tale kind of a feel. There were many colorful bushes around it and some ivy climbing around the door, which was purple. It looked very cosy. Remus opened the door and ushered Harry inside. The ground floor was one big open space. The space was divided by the stairs which were in the middle. The kitchen and dining room was on the left, and the sitting room with a space for a writing desk and many book shelves was on the right. 

 

''Come upstairs cub. I'll show you your room.'' the first floor had two bedrooms and one big bathroom. Remus's room was the one on the right. The bathroom was in the center, that left Harry's room on the left. It was medium sized, had a single bed, wardrobe and a small dresser. The walls were cream and the floor was beech wood. Remus put Harry's trunk at the end of his bed.

 

''Why don't you unpack and I'll make us some lunch? I'll call you down when it's ready.'' the wolf gave him a one arm hug and left the boy. Harry let out a big sigh as he sat on his new bed in his new room. He didn't want to be here. He loved Remus, yes, but he wanted his mum. He wanted her to hug him and kiss his head. He wanted to curl up on the sofa with her, while she petted his hair while they watch TV. He wanted to eat her pancakes again and see that beautiful smile she gave him each morning. But it was too late. She was gone and she will never be back again. It broke Harry's heart to know he won't be seeing her anytime soon. Unless he died. Maybe in death he'll get to see her again. He didn't even realize he was crying. There was a tingling sensation at the back of his mind but he squashed it. Harry's heart hardened. He will get his revenge. Oh and it will be beautiful. First on his list is Molly Weasley. She shall be killed before anyone else. He didn't really need any elaborate plan to discredit her like with the old coot. All he needed was to get her and destroy her. Easy. Now he needed to pick a time and place. Ah, the end of school year at the platform 9 3/4 sounds perfect. With the amount of bustling people, no one will notice. With the help of Lucius or Severus, it will be even easier.

 

''Harry! The food is ready!'' shouted Remus. With a new purpose in mind, Harry plotted the demise of the Weasley bitch. Remus made them some chicken curry rice which smelled divine. 

 

''What would you like to drink?'' asked the wolf.

 

''Milk please if you have.'' answered the raven haired boy. Remus set the drinks on the table and they began eating. The food was great just like Harry expected.

 

''T'ish ish delishus!'' mumbled Harry with his mouth full. Remus smiled at him.

 

''Thank you. Cooking became one of my hobbies after the war. I had a lot of free time.'' The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. When they finished, Remus put the dirty dishes in the sink and used some sort of a spell and they began washing themselves.

 

''Now, I know this conversation will be hard for you cub, so if you need to stop just say a word okay?'' started Remus. Harry nodded and let him continue. ''I know it will be difficult for you from now on. Losing a parent is never easy. I will do my very best to be here for you and help you grieve. You just have to let me know when you need help okay? Promise?'' pleaded the wolf.

 

''I promise.'' said Harry.

 

''Okay. Now the muggle police contacted me, as I was put as  your emergency contact. The house is now available for us since the investigation is over. What do you want to do?'' asked Remus.

 

''I want to go. I want to collect my things and some of mum's.'' Harry answered.

 

''Okay what abut after we collect your things? What do you want to do? I know it's tough my cub, but the sooner we do this the better.'' sighed the wolf.

 

''Sell the house. I don't care.'' said Harry.

 

''Okay. I will get this sorted. Now this, might be harder  to talk about but we need to bury Miriam. Do you have anything specific you want to do?'' Remus asked so quietly Harry nearly missed it. It pained the older man greatly to think about this. Miriam was his friend, her death affected him greatly. He couldn't even begin to understand how Harry felt.

 

''I want to bury her in the Potter crypt. She deserved it. Her parents are dead. She had few friends from the hospital which I can invite for the funeral. I don't want to have the wake at the house though. We can do it in a restaurant near the graveyard or something. She loved bluebells but I don't think they're in season. I would like to get them if we can. Other than that I can't think of anything else.'' finished the black haired boy. Remus nodded in agreement.

 

''I will contact Lucius, he will know best how to proceed with selling of the house. He might also be able to acquire the flowers. If not, we can always transfigure them. Are you ready to head to the house?'' asked Lupin.

 

''Yes.'' said Harry. They put on their coats and Remus apparated them.

 

xxxx

 

The house was eerily quiet, the police tape still hanging in places. Harry walked straight to his room. He put an expansion charm and feather light charm on one of the suitcases that they had and began packing. He took all of his clothes, books and toys. Looking around the room he decided to take his duvet, along the matching sheets, and his dark green curtains. A little something to give him a sense of home in Remus's cottage. 

 

He then went to Miriam's room. Being there reminded him of the many nights he spend in it after having nightmares. He looked through the drawers. In the end he decided to take the albums full of pictures of Miriam and him, her perfumes, her diary and her favorite scarf. Harry remembered that she held all of her important papers at the bottom of her wardrobe and decided to take it too and sort them out. When he finished with the top floor he decided to sort out the bottom floor. 

 

When he got to the kitchen, the blood was still there, all crusty and disgusting. Bile rose in his throat, threatening to overflow, but he kept it in by swallowing. He took some of his favorite bowls and Miriam's mug, which he made himself in school. It said 'Number 1 Best Mum' in blue and had golden stars on it. There was the old recipe book that Miriam inherited from her mother. Harry took it as it was a great treasure in his opinion. He took some of his drawings from the fridge and pictures from the walls. He noticed a package on the table and went to take a look at it. It was a Christmas present for him. Beside it was the letter Miriam didn't have the chance to send. He put the envelope in his pocket and the present in the suitcase. 

 

Living room didn't have a lot of stuff Harry wanted. He took the pillows that he and his mum liked the most, some photos again and few books that Miriam always read, every year at least once. The last and most dreaded place Harry needed to sort out was the attic. Simply because it was full of Miriam's childhood things. There were so many boxes Harry didn't know where to start. He looked through them and in the end decided to take Miriam's old school notes, photos of her family, few tidbits of jewelry and a beautiful, red evening dress. He decided if Miriam was going to be buried, she will do it in style and grandeur. 

 

Remus was patiently waiting for him downstairs. Harry didn't even realize they were in the house for a very long time. It was already dark outside.

 

''Are you finished cub? Ready to say goodbye?'' asked the wolf with sad smile. Harry looked around the place once again and with a sigh, he nodded, showing he was ready to leave. It was hard, but Harry decided it will be better if he does it quickly, like ripping a band aid. Remus apparated them back to his cottage and gave the raven haired boy time to unpack while he prepared dinner. 

 

Before unpacking, Harry decided to read Miriam's letter which rested heavily in his pocket. He took a big breath in and began reading.

 

_Dear munchkin,_

 

_Merry Christmas! I am sending you this gift early, as I will not be able to give it to you in person. My supervisor put me on duty during the hols because one of the doctors broke his leg. Couldn't he do it after Christmas? Shesh. Anyways, I spoke to Lucius and he graciously agreed to host you for the break while I work. I know this is not ideal and I `would prefer to spend it at home together but I guess we'll just have to do that next year. I will come to the Manor as soon as I am finished. Don't open the present until the right time. I love you and I will see you as soon as possible. Love you loads! Big kiss_

 

_Mum x_

 

Harry hugged the letter to his chest and sobbed quietly. First he was robbed of his parents. Then he was robbed of his godfather. Now he was robbed of his mum again. This was the last straw in Harry's mind. There will be no more losses on his side. He will do everything and anything to keep the people he loves safe. Harry heard Remus call him for dinner so he went downstairs. 

 

He was surprised to see Lucius there too.

 

''Hello Lucius. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but I thought you were busy.'' said Harry.

 

''Hello. Remus firecalled me. He said you needed help with Miriam's funeral and the house.'' answered the blond aristocrat. 

 

''Yes, I want to sell the house and I was wondering if you would be able to acquire bluebells. Also there are some papers that belonged to mum, if you could help me look through them, see if they are important. But first, why don't you join us for dinner.'' Lucius nodded and the trio sat at the table. Remus made a delicious creamy chicken pasta with a side of green beans, and lemon custard with whipped cream for dessert. Lucius complimented Remus on his cooking which made the werewolf very surprised as he knew how demanding the man was. When they finished Harry went to his room to get the folder with all the papers.

 

''Why don't we start with the house, Harry.'' began Lucius. ''You took all the things you wanted from the house is that right?'' Harry nodded. ''Do you have any guidelines for me concerning selling the house then?''

 

''I trust you to do this right. I give you free reign. I don't care for the money, I'm rich enough. I was thinking on donating the profit to the hospital, towards the children's ward. That's all really.'' said Harry.

 

''That's a nice thought cub.'' said Remus with a smile.

 

''That's fine. I will get it sorted then. Remus mentioned you want to get bluebells for Miriam's funeral. I have a friend in London. He can get them for you, however it will be quite costly.'' said the blond.

 

''Price doesn't matter, as long as I can get it. Here is the folder with Miriam's documents. Can you look through and see if anything is important?'' Lucius nodded and got to work. It took them about an hour to go through the folder. There was Miriam's will, which said Harry is to inherit everything. He got the house, Miriam's savings, which were 35,250 pounds and her Gringotts vault, which had 12,000 galleons. There was also a policy on life that said in case of Miriam's death, Harry is to get 250,000 pounds. There were Harry's adoption papers, with Remus's name on them in case of Miriam's death. So yet again Harry was left with no mother but with ton of money. He would give it all back, just to have her with him, but it seems it was not meant to be.

 

When everything was done and dusted, Lucius left them and Harry went to sleep. Remus stayed up to finish up the notifications for the funeral, which was to take place on the 24th at 12 pm in Godric's Hollow graveyard, 

 

xxxxxx

 

 

The funeral home was full of weeping people. Miriam's colleagues, past patients with families along with Harry, Remus and the Malfoys. Somehow Hermione and Neville managed to make an appearance too. Everyone was giving their condolences, and to be honest, Harry was fed up with the amount of people who hugged him without consent. He was never a touchy-feely kind of a person, only liking the touch of certain people. He noticed nurse Jane, who took care of him all those years ago. They talked for a bit, she kissed the top of his head and said she was sorry and she would miss Miriam. The priest came in and said they were ready to bury Miriam. Harry walked up to the coffin and gave his mum one last kiss. She looked like she was asleep, ready to wake up at any sound. The red dress looked stunning on her and the make up artist did a great job at making her look nearly alive. 

 

Everyone made their way to the graveyard. When the coffin was put in the mausoleum, Harry put a bouquet of bluebells on top of it. The speech was short but sweet. It told about Miriam's kindness and patience, how hardworking she was and always ready to help. When everything was over, Harry and his friends made their way to the Moon cottage for lunch. Remus made them fish and chips, along with coleslaw and pecan pie for dessert. They toasted to Miriam and dug in. No one said anything, only the sound of cutlery touching the plates could be heard. Few times Neville and Hermione tried to engage Harry into a conversation, however, it was fruitless. In the end, everyone except for Draco and Remus left. 

 

The blond made his way to his mate's bedroom. When he opened it, he is met with Harry lying on the bed and facing the wall. He walks up to the boy and lies beside him, spooning him. 

 

''How are you feeling?'' he asks.

 

''Heartbroken. Tired. Furious.'' answers Harry apathetically. Draco slips his arms around his waist.

 

''I can only imagine. Can I help somehow?'' whispers the blond worriedly. Harry turns around to face him.

 

''Never leave me. Promise. Promise me.'' says Harry.

 

''I will never leave you willingly. I promise.'' Draco leans forward and kisses Harry. It's soft and sweet and neither of them deepens it. It's more of a comforting gesture rather than sexual. ''Go to sleep. I'll be here. I'll keep you safe, love.'' said Draco when the finally broke away. Harry nodded and tucked his head underneath his mate's chin. Draco tightened his arms and the two boys fell asleep.

 

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews/comments. Thanks for all your previous**   **reviews. They always make me smile**. **I'm sorry about the funeral scene. I'm terrible at writing such things.  Back to the story, I will be doing some time skipping in it. Also starting second year, it will be even less canon than now. Just a warning.**

**Also a quick question. When should I start putting smut in? Do you think it can begin somewhere in second year or should I wait longer? I just want you guys to be comfortable with it as I know some people are sensitive to sexual context with young teens in it. Thanks and see you next time! Love xx**

**So here are some photos if you want a better visual, just remove the spaces.**

**[1]http :// upload. wikimedia. org/ wikipedia/commons/6/66/ Droskyn_Point _-_ geograph. org. uk_-_23562. jpg**

 

**[2]http :// hqwallbase .com/ images/ big/ cottage -1505698 .jpg**

 

**A/N 2: Also if you guys want to follow me on tumblr, you can find me on dragon-within-me. tumblr . com (Just remove the spaces) My insta is also dragon_within_me #shamless promotion**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guise! I'm back with a new chapter and a lot earlier than expected. I think I finally found a system for writing and taking care of my pup at the same time. Thanks for all of your kind comments about my story and writing. It's heartwarming and made me teary eyed. So I asked you about the smut in this fic and I have to say I am very happy to get so many responses. After researching the topic thoroughly, and taking your opinions into considerations, I've decided to wait with any kind of smut until at least the third year. I just wouldn't be comfortable with writing it with them younger. For now the boys will be sticking with little pecks on cheeks and lips, hugs and hand holding. I don't want to rush the whole sexual experience. I want it be be as natural as possible. Obviously, this depends on each and every person, some start earlier, some later. I think 13 going on 14 is an okay age for the two boys to start experimenting and discovering their sexuality together. I am thinking about writing maybe few scenes when sexual tension can be felt in the air, however, no one will be acting on it. Obviously they won't be having sex straight away, just a bit of foreplay at first. I hope everyone is happy with my decision. AND if you guys are good, I might get some other pairing's smut on. Now, enjoy reading the new chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer:**  Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is  **SLASH** , meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context.  **If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.** There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

**_Morgana speaking_ **

_$Parseltounge_

 

_Harry Potter age 11_

 

Christmas passed quietly. Harry and Remus spend it with the Malfoys and surprisingly Severus. Normally Lucius had a big Christmas ball, however after Draco threw a screaming fit about how insensitive that would be towards grieving Harry, the blond man decided against it. No point upsetting his son and one of the strongest wizard he knew. He did however made a deal with them that there will be a New Years Party. If the boys didn't want to attend they didn't have to. In the end Harry stayed at the Moon cottage but without Draco. He knew how much his blond mate liked these kind of events. Although Draco refused at first, saying he will not leave Harry alone, the raven haired boy convinced him to go, so at least one of them would have fun. Draco sweared that he could not have fun without Harry, but they both knew it wasn't true. Draco loved parties and being the center of attention. 

 

On the New Years Eve, Harry contacted the Weasley twins, and asked them to meet him in Diagon Alley. Unsurprisingly it was almost deserted as  everyone was getting ready for their balls and parties. They decided to meet in a small cafe where Diagon met Knockturn Alley. Harry was sitting at the table in the very back, fiddling with his last Christmas present from his mum. It was a small silver locket with snake coiling around letter H. Inside was a photo of his parents on the left side and a photo of his mother on the right. At the back there was an inscription which said:  ''My love to you is everlasting; it will never grow old and it will never fade away. I will forever love you.'' by Unknown. Ever since he got it, Harry never took it off. Not even to take a shower.

 

A sound of door opening and bell going off, woke Harry from his musings. The twins entered the cafe. He waved at them and pointed to the chairs. They all ordered tea and some cakes. When they arrived, Harry put up a privacy ward. Both Fred and George looked worn out and pale. They weren't their lively selves at all.

 

''Hi Harrykins~''

 

''~how's it going?'' said the two boys.

 

''Hi Fred. Hi George. I'm okay I guess. What about you? You don't look very well...'' stated Harry. The two gingers exchanged looks and sighed.

 

''It's hard you know.'' started Fred.

 

''Knowing that our mother is a cold blooded murderer~'' added George.

 

''~and we have to act as if we know nothing,~''

 

''~it makes us sick. At home she's like~'' 

 

''~this most loving mother in the world~''

 

''~but knowing what she did~''

 

''~we can't look at her the same way.'' they said, finishing each other's sentences. 

 

''I'm sorry this happened to you. I wish it wasn't your mother who killed mine.'' said Harry solemnly. 

 

''Nah, don't be sorry Harry~'' said George.

 

''~it's not your fault. It hurts~'' Fred looked at his brother with a small smile.

 

''~but we'll get over it. We have to say though~'' George's faced was all scrunched up.

 

''~knowing her true face, we noticed her mask slip sometimes.'' finished Fred with hard face.

 

''For example?'' asked Harry. 

 

''When she lost her temper yesterday for example~''

 

''~she would mutter to herself. We heard it once~''

 

''~and it wasn't pretty. She's crazy. She keeps on telling Ron how good of a friend he will be for you next semester~''

 

''~and encourages Ginny's extreme crush on you. She even says that~'' 

 

''~one day the two of you will get married. It's creepy.'' Harry looked at his friends, disgust clearly written on his face.

 

''I agree she is deranged. I want to let you know something. It's the reason I wanted to meet with you. I am sorry about this, she is your mother no matter what but I am going to kill her. I will not change my mind, even if it costs me your friendship. I have the right for revenge. Blood for blood.'' said Harry and faced the boys head on. They looked at each other for a while, as if having mental conversation. When they came to a decision, they nodded and looked at the raven haired boy.

 

''You will not lose our friendship.'' said George.

 

''However, we don't want to have anything to do with it. We agree she deserves it~'' added Fred.

 

''~but as you said, she is our mother and no matter how disgusted and angry with her we are~'' continued George.

 

''~we cannot kill her or be present when it happens.'' finished Fred. Harry was so relieved to hear them say that he let few tears slip out. He loved the twins dearly and losing them would break his heart. He was hungry for the revenge but if the two boys protested strongly Harry would have relented.

 

''Thank you for understanding. It means a lot to me.'' whispered Harry. The two gingers hugged him tightly and after chatting for a bit longer they decided to go back home.

 

''I'll see you guys back in Hogwarts.'' Harry send them a smile.

 

''Yup. See you then.'' they said together. Harry turned around ready to leave when Fred shouted after him.

 

''Wait! We forgot to mention our older brother Bill also suspects something is wrong with mother. I think he should be let in on the situation.''

 

''Okay. Try to get some more info on his thoughts on Dumbledore. Then if he reacts right we can tell him. I think we should wait until summer holidays with it anyway.'' answered Harry. They waved at each other and left.

 

**xxxxxx**

 

Harry was sitting in the Hogwarts Express compartment with Hermione and Neville. Each one of them was reading quietly. Harry was reading a book on Elvish Magic, Hermione was re-reading Hogwarts: A History again and Neville was reading a book about rare plants found in Asia. All of a sudden the door opened and Ron Weasley entered the compartment.

 

''Harry, mate! How's it going? How was your break?'' he said loudly and sat beside the raven haired boy without permission. Harry glanced sideways, before returning back to reading. He had no patience to deal with the idiot. Ignoring him sounded like the best option.

 

''So did you get the sweater from my mother? She send it to you too. I know it's a bit cheesy and all, but she wanted to know if you liked it.'' continued Ron, not noticing the tension in the room.

 

''Go away Ronald. Can't you see we're busy. You're disturbing us.'' said Hermione exasperatedly. 

 

''Shut up you stupid know it all. I came to see Harry cause we're mates. Why don't you leave instead.'' said the ginger snidely.

''Do you wanna play exploding snap Harry?''

 

BANG!

 

Harry couldn't take it anymore and snapped. He punched the boy straight in the nose with all the strength he had. Seeing the hurt expression on Hermione's face did it for him.

 

''WILL YOU EVER JUST FUCK THE FUCK OFF YOU STUPID GINGER PIG! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU COME IN HERE, ACT AS IF YOU KNOW EVERYTHING, THEN INSULT MY BEST FRIEND AND ACT AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED!'' screamed the boy. Hearing the shouting and commotion other students ran to see what was going on.

 

''IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT I WILL CURSE YOU INTO THE NEXT YEAR, YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, BRAINLESS WORM! AND DON'T EVER CALL ME 'MATE' OR 'FRIEND' I WILL NEVER, EVER BEFRIEND YOU. YOU INSENSITIVE AND DISGUSTING PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING!'' Harry's magic began to leak out, thankfully Hermione noticed it early enough to stop it from hurting anyone.

 

''Harry, it's okay. Calm down. I'm okay. Just calm down.'' said the girl while hugging him. 

 

''What is going on here?'' Percy Weasley entered the compartment. ''Ron what the hell happened to you? Why is your nose bleeding?'' he looked around confused.

 

''He-he-he punched me.'' said Ron and pointed at Harry.

 

''Is that true?'' asked Percy.

 

''Yes I did. That little prick deserved it. I regret nothing.'' said Harry coldly. Percy sighed.

 

''Okay, minus 20 points for Hufflepuff and I will be speaking with the Head of your House. Ron come with me.'' he gathered his brother up and left, making sure other students disperse. 

 

''Oh Merlin Harry. That, that was amazing.'' said Neville in wonder. Harry was always calm and stoic, getting him mad was an achievement. Hermione tsked.

 

''I am happy that you want to protect me Harry, but that was extremely stupid of you. Now you're in trouble. Come on, give me your hand it's all cut. We need to fix it.'' said the bushy haired girl briskly. 

 

''I'm sorry I lost my temper. You're right 'Mione. I just... when he started about that, that bitch and then insulted you... I just, I just lost it.'' he said dejected. Hermione patted his knee in comfort.

 

''It's okay. I get it. Believe me I'm flattered. Sometimes it's still hard for me to believe we're friends.'' she blushed. ''I just don't want you to be in trouble or get hurt.'' she finished with a smile.

 

''Why wouldn't we be friends with you Mione? You're kind and smart and you always help us.'' said Neville, which made the girl blush even more.

 

''He's right.'' second Harry.

 

''Thanks.'' Hermione was smiling brightly at the two boys.

 

They went back to reading and continued doing so for the rest of the journey. Fred and George came in at one point and laughed with the trio about Ron, who was in an awful mood now. Soon after they left, Draco showed up. He heard what happened, as the rumor mill was in high gear. Harry reassured the blond he was fine and that he wasn't hurt. His mate left to go back to the Slytherins before they arrived in Hogsmeade. 

 

Harry was catching up with Ernie, Susan and Hanna on their way to the common room when Professor Sprout came over to them.

 

''Harry dear, can I have a word with you for a second.'' she took him to the side, so that no one could over hear their conversation. ''Prefect Weasley told me about the incident on the train with one Ronald Weasley. Now I would like to hear your version of the story.'' she said kindly but with a strict glint in her eyes.

 

''I was sitting in a compartment with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. We were minding our business and just reading quietly. Then that... I mean Ron came in. Started talking loudly and annoyed us. When Hermione told him to just leave us he said very mean things to her. I could see his word hurt her very much and since she is my best friend I lost my temper and punched the git. I mean Ron. Sorry Professor.'' said Harry. She gave him a mock scowl.

 

''Well as a Professor I do not condone such actions and I will have to punish you. I think detention tomorrow night with me will suffice. I need some help in the greenhouses. Meet me there after supper tomorrow then.'' she said sternly. Then gave him a softer look. ''For defending your friend from a bully, 10 points to Hufflepuff. Now go get ready for the welcoming feast.''

 

Harry looked at her surprised. He smiled brilliantly at the older woman and thanked her before rushing to tell his friends everything.

 

During the feast, Dumbledore was sending him weird looks as usual. He must have heard about the incident with Ron and knowing the ginger git, he probably made extra bits up. The old coot wasn't the only one staring, the whole school was watching him like hawks. There was already a rumor that they fought because both of them were madly in love with Hermione. It was ridiculous. Ron was looking sour and was sending Harry glares.The Slytherins were delighted at the ginger's embarrassment and  used it to their advantage, teasing him mercilessly already. Draco was the worst, the blond felt personally insulted that the stupid Weasley angered his secret boyfriend. 

 

Thankfully nothing else happened during the feast and afterwards, so the raven haired boy could relax for the rest of the night.

 

**xxxxx**

 

_February_

 

It's been over a month since Harry last heard from Morgana. The boy's anger has finally began to die out. After corresponding with Remus and venting out to Draco, Hermione and Neville, he began understanding that Morgana wasn't at fault. It was the Fates' fault. They tricked her and made it look like she purposely left the information out. He tried speaking to her few times but there was no answer. He asked both Lucius and Severus why he cannot contact her and how should he fix it, but since neither of them ever had a second person in their head, they couldn't help him. Harry had to use his last resort, Voldemort. He decided to stay after one of his DADA class and talk to him. When everyone was leaving, he came up to Quirrell and said:

 

''Professor, I have some questions, could we talk in private?'' Quirrell began stuttering as usual.

 

''Y-y-yes. N-no p-problem M-m-mr P-potter. C-come up t-to my o-o-office.'' Harry followed him and when the doors closed, he put up an extra privacy ward.

 

''I am here to speak to Voldemort.'' said Harry straight to the point.

 

''You insolent brat! How dare you say the Dark Lor-'' Quirrell started yelling.

 

''Sssilence Quirinusss. Let me ssspeak to the boy.'' said the voice from under his turban.

 

''B-b-b-but my Lord-'' stuttered the man.

 

''NOW!'' hissed Voldemort angrily. If that idiot wasn't the body he had to inhibit, he'll be dead long time ago. Quirrell gingerly began unfolding the turban.

 

_$Hello child. What do you require of me?$_  asked Voldemort in parseltounge.

 

_$Hello Marvolo. I came to ask you for help. Ever since my mother's death I can't seem to be able to talk to Morgana. After my magical outburst it's been radio silence. I tried contacting her but nothing works. Any idea on what I should do?$_  asked the boy.

 

_$Hmmm... Give me a second.$_  Marvolo circled him for a minute before stopping in front of Harry again.  _$It seems your magic is blocking the connection. It probably happened when you were distressed and the magic was trying to protect you from anymore harm, both physical or emotional. I can remove the block if you wish, however it might be painful.$_  said the man.

 

$Please do. I will be very grateful.$ answered Harry. The raven haired boy felt Marvolo's dark magic descend on him. It enveloped him tightly, nearly suffocating him. He felt it nudging his head and was suddenly overcome with blinding pain. Harry hissed. It was over quite quickly but it left dull ache afterwards.

 

$Done. Try it now child.$ said Marvolo. Harry nodded.

 

'Morgana? Can you hear me?' tried the boy. There was no answer and Harry began losing hope. Then he heard it.

 

_**Harry? Harry is that you?**  _Morgana's voice was quiet and seemed sad. Harry collapsed on the chair beside him in relief.

 

'Thank Circe! I was afraid it didn't work.' said the boy.

 

_**OH HARRY! I'm so happy to finally be able to talk to you. You have to believe me I didn't leave you. I was trying to get back to you but the Fates they-**_  she began babbling.

 

'It's okay. I understand now. I'm sorry I took my anger out on you.'' Harry could hear sniffling. 

 

_**When I couldn't hear you I was so worried! I tried and tried but there was no answer. I was sure you won't speak to me again.** _

 

'It's not like that. Yes I was angry at first, but it wasn't just at you. I was angry at the whole universe for taking my mum away. Marvolo told me that my magic reacted to my pain and blocked our connection. I didn't do it consciously. Where were you when we couldn't talk?' asked Harry.

 

_**Oh here and there. I met my grandfather who graced me with his presence back in the Underworld. I annoyed the Fates. I missed you pumpkin.** _

 

'I missed you too. Well now we're back together, that's all that matters.' Harry looked back at Marvolo who patiently waited for him to finish speaking with Morgana.

 

_$Thank you. The connection is working again. I will go lie down now. I'm quite tired.$_  said the boy.

 

_$No problem I am glad to have helped.$_  nodded Marvolo. They said their goodbyes and Harry went to get a nap.

 

**xxxx**

 

Albus Dumbledore was scheming. It turns out Ronald Weasley was absolutely useless. Instead of befriending the Potter brat, he only made him dislike him. Albus sighed and popped a lemon drop. He gave Harry his father's invisibility cloak for Christmas. He was sure the boy was going to use it but so far there was no sign of it. He even made sure that Severus was on a look out. He was hoping that at least next year when Ginevra arrive, she will sway the boy towards the light. He tried talking with the raven haired boy but somehow he always found an excuse to leave quickly. He decided to fire call Molly.

 

''The Burrow!'' he said while putting his head into the fireplace. Molly came into view.

 

''Albus. What a surprise! What can I do for you?'' asked the woman.

 

''Hello dear. I was wondering if you had any news about Harry. I'm worried about him.'' said Albus gravely, faking his concern as usual.

 

''Oh he is still not speaking to Ronnie I'm afraid. I can't understand why he won't befriend my boy. However, my Ronnie overheard him talking to the Longbottom boy, saying that he thinks He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and that he is looking for something hidden in Hogwarts. I was actually in the middle of writing a letter to you to tell you about it.'' she said with a smile.

 

''That's great news my dear. Excellent news. I am sure the two boys will eventually become friends. Sometimes boys just need to fight first to become brothers later. Now, I must go. Hogwarts business calls. Goodbye Molly.'' said the old man cheerfully.

 

''Have a nice day Albus.'' she waved at him. When Albus was back in his office he sat down, contended. In the end he was right. The boy could not stop himself form being the hero. He really is the perfect little weapon.

 

**xxxx**

 

_June_

 

Harry woke up groggily. It was the weekend so he could sleep in and relax. He put on his glasses and noticed a note on his bedside table. He opened it. It said.

 

_Get everything ready for next week. It's time. -M_

 

Harry smiled widely. Dumbledore was not ready for what was going to happen.

 

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Let me know in reviews/comments. See you next time. Love x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. (AGAIN! UGH) Writer's block is a bitch =_=  Anyway. I have a new chapter for you. Now a bit of a warning, the end bit will be dark. I assume a lot of you will be happy, since you couldn't wait for the scene to finally happen, you bloodthirsty darlings.  So here you go! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:**  Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is  **SLASH** , meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context.  **If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.** There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

_**Morgana speaking** _

_Harry Potter age 11_

Harry got dressed quickly and headed down to Severus's quarters. He knocked twice and waited. He heard shuffling behind the door, and was met with a very unhappy man when they opened. Severus was wrapped up in a thick blanket and looked  very sleepy.

 

''Harry? What do you want? It's Saturday. You should be asleep.'' said Sev.

 

''Sorry to wake you up. I was sure you'll be up making some new potion. I need to use the floo to speak with Lucius.'' Harry smiled apologetically. The man in front of him sighed.

 

''Sure. Come in. I am going to get dressed. There's no chance for me to go to sleep now.'' he said, leaving the door open for Harry to follow him. The raven haired boy kneeled in front of the fireplace and using floo powder, he called Malfoy Manor. Lucius looked no better than Snape, he was still in his  pyjamas with his hair was down, framing his face in a golden halo.

 

''Severus?'' he asked groggily.

 

''No sorry. It's Harry. Sorry for waking you up. I need your help.'' said Harry. He didn't understand how the two men were looking so tired, especially since both of them were usually early risers. 

 

I'd say, from the state of this room and the amount of empty firewhisky bottles, they had a party. Morgana giggled.

 

''Give me five minutes. I will get dressed and come through.'' said the Malfoy patriarch before disconnecting. Harry looked around the room. Morgana was right, it was a mess. He took out his wand and muttered few cleaning charms, then sat on the sofa. Suddenly his stomach rumbled loudly. Right, he forgot to eat breakfast. He called on one of the house elves.

 

''Finn!'' A small elf with big chocolate eyes appeared.

 

''Master Harry! What a pleasure to be called by Master. What can Finn do for Master?'' he asked in squeaky voice.

 

''Can you bring me tea and some breakfast for three. I'm sure you know what Professor Snape and Lord Malfoy like to eat, so just bring their favourites please. Oh and some treacle tart. Thank you.'' Harry smiled at the small creature. The elf nodded eagerly and bowed before leaving with a pop. By the time he came back with tray of food and tea, Severus tumbled out of his bedroom. Anyone could see he was  hungover. Harry handed him the hangover potion he summoned from the cabinet. The man looked at him surprised.

 

''Thank you. How did you know?'' asked Snape.

 

''Apart from looking terrible, you left a mess in here. It wasn't hard to figure it out then.'' laughed Harry. The potion master grimaced. Before he could say anything, Lucius stepped out of the fireplace.

 

''Severus.'' the blond nodded at the man. Harry also handed him a hangover potion. The aristocrat raised his eyebrow but took it nonetheless.

 

''Now that everyone is feeling better, why don't we start. I asked the elves for some breakfast. I hope you like it. We can talk and eat. I am famished.'' said Harry. The trio sat down and dug in. After few minutes of silence, Lucius asked Harry:

 

''So, what is the reason you called me so early and what do you need help with?''

 

''I need you to call a surprise  governors meeting with Dumbledore next week, preferably Thursday.'' answered the raven haired boy.

 

''And why is that?'' the blond was confused.

 

''Severus, you know what is hidden in the third floor corridor am I right?'' asked the boy. The man nodded not sure where this conversation was going. ''Dumbledore hid the Philosopher's Stone there Lucius, he did it knowing that Voldemort will come to look for it. The only thing that the old coot doesn't know, is that the Dark Lord is already here, and has been since the beginning of the school year.'' the two men looked at Harry with bulging eyes.

 

''W-what do you mean?'' asked Severus pale as a ghost.

 

''Exactly that. He currently has no body and is residing inside one Quirinus Quirrell. I realized this during my first DADA class. I confronted them and that's how I met Marvolo. We agreed to be allies. I know how to give him back his body without the stone, however to throw Dumbledore off our track, I need to fulfil the 'challenge' he left for me. I need to get to the stone and Marvolo needs to disappear and it needs to happen at the same time. If the old coot is here, he could interfere and hurt the Dark Lord.'' said Harry. The two men looked both confused and enraged.

 

''Why didn't you tell us that our Lord is here?!'' snapped Severus. Harry gave a big sigh.

 

''It wasn't my choice. He didn't want you to know, unless I needed your help with the plan. I'm assuming he doesn't want you to see him in such a vulnerable state? I promised to not say anything for as long as I could. He also asked me to tell you not to contact him. He said when he's ready, he will let you know.'' Harry finished explaining. Severus looked hurt. Harry pretended not to see it, not sure what was going on between the potion master and the dark lord.

 

''So Lucius, can I count on your help?'' asked the raven haired boy.

 

''Yes. Most definitely.What is the Dark Lord going to do after he disappears?'' asked the man.

 

''As far as I know, he will hide for now and gather strength. As soon as we discredit Dumbledore, he'll be able to make a public appearance, but as Lord Slytherin and not his old self. There is too much distrust towards him as Lord Voldemort, and no matter how much I thought about it, I can't find a way to save that persona. In the end it was decided that he should appear as a completely new man.'' said Harry.  

 

''Anyway, we only have the rough outline of our plan. There is still so much that needs to be discussed. Ugh I am too young for this. I should be out there playing around but here I am scheming with my professors.'' sighed Harry dramatically. The two men chuckled at his antics. They continued eating in relative silence. Harry noticed that the two men looked like they wanted to speak privately, so after confirming with Lucius about their plan on Thursday, he left. Now he just needed to wait.

 

**xxxx**

 

_Thursday next week_

 

Harry, Hermione and Neville met outside the Great Hall during breakfast. They already ate and were getting ready to head to the third floor corridor. They made sure to wait until Ron showed up and began talking in loud whispers.

 

''But Harry! This is dangerous. We should go to our Professors or Headmaster with this.'' said Hermione urgently.

 

''There's no time and they won't believe us. By the time they do something Voldemort will leave the castle with the stone. We need to go and get it now. Plus, the Headmaster is gone to some meeting with governors.'' answered Harry.

 

''I-I don't know about this. We could die.'' mumbled Neville. He was so good at playing a weakling, it made Harry very proud.

 

''Well I'm going. You can stay here if you want.'' the boy turned on his heel and left. Hermione and Nev looked at each other and followed him. Ron, who was eavesdropping on them, went after the trio.

 

He caught up to them when they just entered the closed corridor.

 

''Wait!'' the ginger shouted. ''What are you doing?'' Harry sighed.

 

''I don't have time for this Ronald. If we don't go in there, Voldemort will get the Philosopher's Stone and come back to life, and we'll all die. Now go away and don't bother us.'' snapped the raven haired boy.

 

''Wait! I'm coming with you. I could help.'' Ron smirked.

 

''I doubt it but I don't have time to argue. Let's go.'' 

 

The trio plus Ron made their way in. Fluffy was thankfully asleep so going down the trapdoor was easy. Thanks to Severus and Minerva; Harry, Mione and Nev knew what each task will be, however no one told Ron so he freaked out in the Devil's Snare and got stuck. Hermione had to use bluebell flame to get him out. Next were the flying keys. Harry got the big old one very quickly and they moved to the next challenge. It was a big chess board with missing pieces which they had to replace. Ron was actually helpful this time, and even sacrificed himself so the trio could move on. Mind you, he wasn't hurt that much, or at least not enough for Harry's liking. Then was the troll, which was already dead, thanks to Marvolo. Finally it was Severus' challenge. To pass, they had to pick out the potion that would help them pass the flames. Unfortunately there was not enough potion for all of them so Harry went on his own. The last room was big and contained Mirror of Erised. Quirrell was standing in front of it in silence.

 

''Hello Professor. Did you wait long?'' asked Harry.

 

''Long enough. I can't seem to be able to get the stone. I see it but it's just not...'' trailed off the man. Harry looked at the mirror. He saw his reflection holding the red stone. To be honest he didn't really need to get it and he would have no use for it, it could technically stay in the mirror. That's when his reflection winked at him and put the stone in his pocket. Harry felt the weight of it in his trousers. He put his hand in the pocket and took it out.

 

''Huh, I have it. No idea why though.'' said the boy.

 

I think the charms makes it that you can only have it, if you don't want to use it for personal gain. said Morgana.

 

Suddenly Quirrell launched himself at Harry.

 

''Give it to me!'' he shouted. Harry jumped away surprised. This was not how it was supposed to go.

 

''Marvolo?'' he asked in confusion. He thought they had an understanding.

 

'' _FOOL!_ '' screamed the Dark Lord from underneath the turban. ''How dare you go against my wishes! How dare you try to hurt my boy?!'' he hissed angrily.

 

''B-b-b-b-but m-m-my L-lord! I was j-j-just trying to-'' stuttered Quirrell.

 

''I do not care Quirinus! You disobeyed me. You shall be punished!'' The professor screamed in agony. His body was turning black rapidly. As Marvolo's spirit left him, Quirrell's body collapsed in on itself, turning into ash. The Dark Lord's soul manifested beside the boy.

 

''I apologise for this idiot. I assure you I wasn't part of his mad plan. He payed the price for betraying me. Now I don't have a lot of time. I will be occupying the body of my snake Nagini. We will stay hidden in the Chamber of Secrets. The entrance to the Chamber is at a snake-engraved sink tap, in the second-floor girls' bathroom. Just say 'Open' and the tunnel will appear. Meet me there next school year. Now, I will knock you out so that the story is more believable. I'll see you in few months, snakeling.'' And with that his soul went through Harry's body and knocked him out cold.

 

xxxx

 

When Harry woke up, he was laying in bed in the Hospital Wing with Dumbledore sitting beside him.

 

''P'sor Dum'l'dore?'' he asked sleepily. 

 

''Oh my dear boy. I was so worried about you. Facing Voldemort head on was a reckless thing to do.'' he chastised. ''However, I am very proud of you. Ronald, as well as Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom, told me about your bravery. I have to say I am very surprised. I thought that since you were sorted into Hufflepuff, you would not have any interest in fighting the dark side. I was wrong and for that I apologize. You were braver than many Gryffindors I personally know. Now tell me more about what happened with the Mirror of Erised.''

 

Harry put on a confused face. ''I'm not sure professor. One second the stone was in the mirror, next it's in my pocket. Professor Quirrell launched at me but when he touched me, his body burned. I touched his head and then he just turned to ash. Do you think Voldemort died with him?'' he asked the old coot.

 

''I'm afraid not, my dear boy. There will be many more occasions when you will meet him.'' Albus said gravely.

 

''Oh... Do you have any idea why Quirrell couldn't touch me?'' asked Harry.

 

''I have an idea, child. It was your mother's love. Her sacrifice has saved you again. Now no more questions. You should rest. The End-of-Term Feast is tonight. Your friends are outside waiting for you.'' smiled the Headmaster and excused himself. Harry smiled. His plan worked perfectly. Well, Quirrell was a bit of a glitch, but otherwise, everything was perfect. Ron was off his case for now. Dumbledore was not suspicious of anything. Harry was happy. Hermione's voice interrupted his thinking.

 

''Harry! You're okay!'' she said as she flung herself at him. She squeezed him so tightly, the raven haired boy couldn't even tell her to stop.

 

''I think you're choking him Mione. Let him breathe.'' said Neville. Hermione jumped back and apologized.

 

''It's okay Mione. I missed you too. How was everything while I was unconscious?'' asked Harry.

 

''Everything went according to plan. Ron broke his arm by the way. He sings you praises and thinks now the two of you will be best friends. Again. Remus showed up today during lunch and stormed up to Dumbledore demanding why he wasn't informed you were hurt. He was furious. He still is. I send him a letter. I hope that's okay?'' worried the girl.

 

''It's fine. It was my fault, I forgot to contact him beforehand. Thank you for remembering about him.'' Hermione positively glowed at the praise. 

 

''Why don't we let you rest now. There are few more people who would like to see you but we were only allowed in pairs. We'll see you at the feast Harry.'' smiled Neville and dragged the arguing Hermione with him. Next up to visit him were Draco and Remus. Both hugged him tightly.

 

''I swear to Merlin cub. You will give me a heart attack one day.'' said Remus.

 

''Sorry Remy.'' apologized the boy.

 

''You are just like your dad. Always getting in trouble. I'm glad you're okay. I'll leave you and Draco to talk now.'' he gave Harry a pointed look and left.

 

''Dray...'' started Harry.

 

''No Harry. Just no. Do you know how worried I was? I had no idea what was going on. And why? Oh! Because you didn't tell me anything! How could you! We're mates! And boyfriends! Do I mean so little to you?'' Draco cried. His eyes were red from all the crying he did before.

 

''I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you would want to go with us and I couldn't risk you. Plus Ron was part of the plan and if you were there he would tell the old coot. I just wanted to protect you.'' said Harry.

 

''You don't need to protect me Harry! I can take care of myself.'' argued Draco.

 

''I know you can but you're my mate! You are the most important person in the world to me. Without you I will die. Literally. Your safety is my priority. I'm sorry I care so much!'' shouted the raven haired boy. The young Malfoy looked taken aback. 

 

''I lost so many important people already. If I lost you... I wouldn't survive it. When, when Mum died I promised myself, that from now on I won't let anyone close to me get hurt again. If you were there, Ron would tell the old bastard and then you would be on his radar. He would notice you for more than your name and the house you're in, and he would definitely hurt you. I couldn't possibly let that happen. That's too dangerous!'' ranted Harry. Before he could continue, he felt his mate's arms pull him in a hug, in which he gladly sagged into. 

 

''I know that Harry. I do. Just next time, let me know what's going on okay?'' said the blond rubbing circles on Harry's back.

 

''Yeah, okay. Sorry.'' mumbled the boy into his boyfriend's shoulder. The two boys lied back on the bed. Harry was still tired so he fell asleep in Draco's embrace. It was the only place he truly felt at peace.

 

**xxxx**

 

Harry's left leg was bouncing impatiently. The Hogwarts Express was only fifteen minutes from reaching Platform 9 3/4. Harry hoped to Circe the plan will work. He came up with it while talking to Marvolo few weeks ago.

 

_Flashback_

 

_The end of the term feast was over. Since Remus came to see if Harry was okay, Professor McGonagall made the Headmaster give him one of the guest chambers for the night. Harry also got permission from Professor Sprout, to spend the night with him and not in dormitories. They were talking about what happened with Quirrell when someone knocked on the door. Remus opened them in confusion._

 

_''Severus? Minerva? And Lucius? What are you doing here?'' he asked._

 

_''Harry asked us to meet him. Didn't you know?'' said Minerva. Lupin shook his head._

 

_''I was just about to. You're all here early.'' noted Harry._

 

_''Yes.'' drawled Severus. ''Thankfully meeting with the old coot ended early. He faked a migraine. But then I guess after the stern talk he got from both Minnie and Lucius, I would want to run away too, if I was him.'' That got a chuckle from everyone._

 

_''Now that we're all here let's talk.'' said Harry. ''As you all know, it was Molly who killed my mum. Now it's time for revenge. However, I will need your help. As always, I'm only asking you to do what you are comfortable with.''_

 

_''Harry, I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want you going down this road. It's dangerous and you could get hurt.'' worried Remy._

 

_''I know you only want the best for me Remy, but I'm already hurt. The only way I can get some peace, is if I get revenge.'' gritted out Harry. He was trying very hard to keep his anger at bay._

 

_**It's okay sweet cheeks. Calm down. We'll get our revenge. With or without their help.**  comforted him Morgana. Yes technically, he could pull it off by himself. It would much harder though. _

 

_''You know you can depend on me Harry. I will do whatever is necessary.'' said Sev._

 

_''I haven't had any proper fun as off late. Count me in.'' added Lucius._

 

_''I don't know Harry. This all depends on what you would want me to do. Once I know, I will be able to tell if it's agreeable with me.'' said Minerva._

 

_''You know I'm always on your side.'' sighed Remus. ''Even if I don't necessarily agree.''_

 

_''Thank you everyone. So here is my plan. I want Professor McGonagall to ask Molly to meet with her and speak about Ron. This should happen just before the train arrives at the Platform 9 3/4. You will put this potion in her tea.'' Harry handed a small vial to Minerva. ''It will put her conciousness to sleep and she will follow your orders without any complaint. It's kind of like Imperius in a liquid form, except that she won't remember anything at all. So after you finish talking, you will walk her to the gates. Make sure other people like Hagrid will see this. Outside the gates, Severus will wait for her underneath my invisibility cloak. When she's far away enough when no one can see her, he will use the portkey that I made for him, which will take them to Potter Manor.'' the boy handed Snape a small coin. ''To activate it say 'Prison', it will take you to the Potter dungeons. Lock her in the last cell on the left. And that's it.'' finished Harry._

 

_''I can do that.'' agreed Minerva._

 

_''What about Remus and I?'' asked Lucius._

 

_''You'll be waiting on the platform with everyone. And in case someone asks, I want you to say that Sev was in your Manor at the time. That's just it. I'll take care of the rest.''_

 

_The three adults nodded. Harry excused himself to sleep. After all, he's going to have an eventful day ahead of him_

 

_End of Flashback_

 

Harry notified the twins of the impending death of their mother on the train. Both of them looked sad but they said there was no hard feelings. They told him that Bill will be back form Egypt for summer and that they want to include him in on the secret. Harry agreed of course, and they decided to meet at the Moon Cottage once all the stuff with Molly will be over. The train stopped and Harry hurried outside. He spotted Remus immediately. He ran up to him and gave him a hug.

 

''Hello cub. You look like you missed me.'' laughed the werewolf.

 

''I know we saw each other this morning but I'm just feeling nervous.'' huffed Harry. He saw Draco and Lucius few feet away. He gave them a small smile. They were going to meet for dinner at Malfoy Manor later on. Harry went to say goodbye and wish his friends a good summer. He already made plans with Neville and Hermione to see each other a lot. As he was making his way out of the platform he saw the Weasley family. Ron, the twins and Percy, were talking to a man, who was obviously their father, and a small girl. He only heard snippets from their conversation.

 

''-she should be here by now. It's unlike her to be late.'' said the man.

 

''I don't know dad. Let's just go home and wait for her there.'' said Percy. Harry smiled. It looked like his plan was working.

 

**xxxxx**

 

**TRIGGER WARNING - Light torture.**

 

Molly woke up groggily. She didn't remember what happened. One minute she was talking to Professor McGonagall next, she wakes up in a dingy, dark and tiny room. The small window in what looks like to be a cell, showed sunset. What was going on? Her meeting with Minerva was at 11am. It was probably around 8pm now. She went to grab her wand, only to find it missing. What the hell was going on. All of a sudden the door was opened and bright light flooded in. She had to shield her eyes from it.

 

''Welcome back to the world of living.'' drawled a familiar voice. She saw a dark shape, which turned into a man.

 

''Severus? What in the Merlin's name is going on here?'' Molly demanded.

 

''You're about to find out.  _Mobilicorpus!_ '' She felt her body go limp before she was floating after the potions master.

 

''Severus! I demand you to let me go THIS INSTANT!'' Molly shrieked. ''When Albus finds out about this you will be in deep trouble.'' Severus chuckled.

 

''Good thing is Albus won't find out.'' They entered a medium sized chamber. It looked like something straight out of nightmares. There were torture devices everywhere. They looked old too, like from medieval times. He put her on the chair and bound her.

 

''Severus for the love of Merlin! Let.Me.Go!'' the woman shouted. The man just send her a glare before muttering something to his patronus and sending it away. No matter how many times she begged him to let her go, Severus ignored her pleas. The door opened. She looked at the new person in confusion. It was a boy. And not just any boy, it was Harry Potter.

 

''Welcome Molly. We have some business to discuss.'' he said while pulling another chair to sit in front of her. ''You may leave if you want, Severus.'' he said to the professor.

 

''I'll stay.'' he said curtly. The boy nodded at him.

 

''As you wish. Just remember you can leave whenever you want. Now. Molly how are you feeling? Any dizziness? Headaches?'' he asked her. She looked at him dumbfounded. 

 

''I-I-I'm fine Harry. I would be better if you told me what's going on.'' she muttered. He smiled at her widely.

 

''It's a good thing you asked. You see, you took something from me. And now I'm here to... collect my payment so to speak.'' Molly was getting more and more anxious by the second. The boy's eyes were cold and calculating. He looked nothing like an eleven year old.

 

''I don't know what you are talking about my child. I have nothing of yours. Please let me go.'' she pleaded. She trashed against the invisible ropes with no success. 

 

''Ah ah ah.'' chastised Harry. ''You are going to tire yourself out Molly and I want you fully concious for the fun ahead. Now I didn't say you  _have_  something of mine, I said you  _took_  something from me. There's a difference.'' the boy got up from his chair and rolled his sleeves up. ''You see, I know what you did. I know you killed my mother.''

 

''I-I-I d-don't know what you are talking about Harry! I never even met her! Whatever Severus told you is not true.'' The boy laughed cruelly. 

 

''He didn't say anything Molly. I saw it. With my own eyes. See I knew something was wrong, so I went to check it out and guess what I found? My mother, tied to a chair in a pool of her blood. That's not the worst part. She was still alive so she gave me her memories. I saw what you did to her Molly Weasley.'' his voice turned ice cold. He took out his wand and pointed it at her. ''Now you are going to pay the price for taking her away.  _CRUCIO_!'' he screamed along with Molly. She was swallowed by unimaginable pain. It felt like it was going for hours. When he finally let the spell go, Molly was a mess of tears and spit, breathing heavily. 

 

''Please. Stop. Let me go.'' she begged in a hoarse voice.

 

''Oh Molly, but we only just started.''

 

 

**A/N: So how did you like this chapter? A bit of a cliffy for you. *win wink* It actually turned out longer than I originally planned. Ugh. I feel like I will never finish this fic. Anyways, Molly finally got what she deserved. Well it's only the beginning but I hope I satisfied your hunger for revenge just a little bit. More torture is coming in the next chapter. BTW did anyone notice Marvolo's reaction? I'm specifically talking about the 'my boy' and 'snakeling'. What did you think? I thought it was cute. Let me know in the reviews! Please leave me a lot of them! I love to read them. Until the next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Announcement!**

 

Hi everyone! It's been a while, I know. I have few things I want to talk about, and few things I want to explain. First of all, I'm really sorry for not uploading a new chapter in months. I'm really, really sorry. I know how frustrating it is when you have to wait for a new chapter of a fic you enjoy. My life has been hectic. I don't really remember if I talked about this here but last year I dropped out of college. There were tons of reasons but it was mostly because I didn't enjoy my course and decided to not continue it. Now, in September I started college again, but I'm doing something different. It was quite difficult for me, especially since I struggle with anxiety and depression. I am, however, much better now. Which is actually a reason I haven't been updating this fic. When I started it, I was in a really bad place and struggled with a lot of negative emotions. Writing this story helped me release them. Now that I feel much better, it's been hard for me to go back to that dark place. For a long while I was even afraid to try it, just because I was scared I will be stuck in it again. But now, I feel like I can finally continue this story. I feel strong enough to do it. Thank you for being patient with me and for still supporting me, even though I've been absent. I am hoping to release new chapter sometime before or during the Christmas holidays. My original plan for this fic has slightly changed. I hope you'll still like it at the end of the day. Thanks again for your support and see you all soon!

 

Love Veronica


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone! Again I'm updating later than expected but man, my tutors in college decided to freaking give me assignment after assignment. Ugh. Anyways, here is a new chapter, freaking FINALLY. Again sorry for taking so long and thank you for being so patient with me. And thank you for all of your kind messages and comments, they really made me feel great. This chapter is quite bloody, or as bloody as I could make it. Honestly it's my first time writing torture scenes, so I hope they turned out okay. Let me know what you think. Muah xxx**

**Disclaimer:**  Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is  **SLASH** , meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context.  **If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.** There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

**PS!!!** There are some torture scenes, I've clearly marked them, in case you want to skip them. Enjoy!

_**Morgana speaking** _

_Harry Potter age 11_

Albus was enjoying his quiet evening. Finally all the kids have gone home, so he could relax. Yes. All he needed was a nice cup of tea and a cucumber sandwich. Just as he was about to call the house elves, his fireplace roared to life. A worried looking Arthur came through.

“I’m sorry to bother you Albus, but we have an emergency. Molly disappeared!” said the ginger man shakily.

“What do you mean Arthur? Please sit and explain everything.” Albus was so over the panicky man. Molly is a strong woman. She wouldn’t just go missing. After all, he trained her himself. Albus would bet his pants, she went to spy on the Potter brat or other mission that would please him.

“Yes. Yes. We were supposed to meet at the station to greet the kids and take them home, however, she never showed up. She was supposed to have some kind of meeting with Minerva but she promised to be there on time. We waited for over half an hour but she didn’t come. The kids were tired so we decided to head home. Once we got there, our clock showed she was in danger! At first I thought it was wrong, but as the hours passed and she didn’t come, I knew something was definitely wrong. That’s when I decided to come to you.” answered Arthur.

“Merlin, this sounds serious. Let me floo Minerva and see what she has to say.” Albus was beginning to get anxious. Molly couldn’t be in danger. Not his best, most loyal follower. He asked Minerva to come to his office. The woman was a bit annoyed, as she was just about to go home.

“What is it that you need now Albus?” she asked, sending him a glare.

“Ah Minerva, thank you for coming. It seems that our dear Molly has gone missing. Arthur said you two had a meeting today. What time did you see her last?” 

“Yes we did. She left about 10 minutes before the train was due at the station. I walked her to the gates, we even had a wee chat with Hagrid. She then apparated and that was the last time I saw her. I hope she’s okay.” she added the last sentence for good measure. McGonagall knew perfectly well what was going on. However, Molly deserved what was coming to her. She didn’t pity the ginger woman whatsoever. 

“Thank you Minerva. You may go now. I’ll try and find out what is going on.” said Albus, looking deep in thought. 

“Goodbye Albus, Arthur. I do hope Molly is alright. Let me know if I can help somehow.” she bid the two men goodbye and left.

“What are we going to do Albus?! Molly is in danger! Oh Merlin! What am I going to tell the kids?!” weeped Arthur.

“Calm down my friend. Go home. I will try and track her. I will do everything in my power to find her. You need to be with your kids. I’ll let you know once I find her.” the old man patted his back and walked him to the fireplace. 

“Thank you Albus. Thank you.” Arthur said his goodbyes and left. As soon as he did, Albus got to work. This seemed like a serious issue. He walked to his cabinets where all his trinkets were. He took the ones that corresponded to Molly. He waved his wand over them. Nothing came up. He tried again. Nothing.

“What in the name…? This cannot be happening!” Albus tried to use the tracker he had on her. It looked like it was gone. He paced around his office.

“Impossible… This is impossible!” Albus tried everything he knew. He could not find Molly.

“NOO!” he screamed angrily as he threw his papers off the desk.

 

** xxxx **

**TRIGGER WARNING!** -Torture, blood, gore 

Molly woke up groggily. Her mind was cloudy and she wasn’t sure where she was. Her body  was hurting all over. What was going on? Like an avalanche, all her memories came back. Little Harry Potter and his cold eyes. The Cruciatus curse. The pain. Molly’s eyes welled up with tears. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her babies. She was bound to some kind of contraption, her hands were above her head and she was standing on her tippy toes.

“Let me out! Somebody! Help!” she screamed into the darkness. Behind her, she heard the door open. The room lit up and someone walked in. 

“Ah, Molly. You’re awake. I’m glad.” she heard Harry say. He walked and stood in front of her. He looked different. He was taller than the last time she saw him. His ears were pointed, he wasn’t wearing glasses and his eyes. His eyes were so green they looked scary.

“Ha-Harry dear. Please let me go. You need to let me go. Please!” she begged.

“Molly, we’ve had this conversation already. You are not getting out of here. Alive that is.” he chuckled. “You killed my mum, and now I’m getting my revenge. Here, drink this.” He forced her to drink some kind of disgusting potion. “Now this little potion I just gave you, will ensure that no matter what I do to you, you will not faint or lose consciousness. Let me tell you what I have planned for you today. It’s going to be so much fun. So, I am going to whip your back until it is a bloody mess of flesh. Then I’m going to cover the wounds in salt and let you… marinate.” he laughed cruelly. Molly whimpered. She was so scared. She heard another set of footsteps.

“Severus. You’re here again.” said the boy.

“I told you I will be. If you don’t mind I have some reading to do. Begin whenever.” answered the potion master.

“Sure Sev. You do remember you can leave right?” asked Harry. The man hummed instead of answering. 

“Severus. Please stop this madness! Let me go! Albus will find out about this! He will punish you!” screamed the ginger woman.

“I really do not care Molly. Now Harry, I will be putting on ear protection. If you need anything just touch my shoulder.” Molly couldn’t believe this! How could Severus betray her and Albus. She trashed and screamed. She tried using her magic but it was futile. She didn’t expect the hit at all. Suddenly she just felt a sting on her back and heard a snap. Molly wailed in pain. The hits kept on coming and coming. It was painful beyond imagination. She could feel blood trickling down her back. She wished for the darkness to just take over but it never did. Once the hits finally ended she could only hear her own whimpering, labored breaths of the boy and turning of the pages.

“Phew, that was some workout. How are you feeling Molly? Painful I hope?” asked the boy. Molly was in so much pain she couldn’t even speak. Her face was a mess of tears and spit.

“Now for the fun part. Time to put some salt on these wounds.” As soon as the raven haired boy said it, Molly felt even worse pain. He put a generous amount of salt on her back. Which couldn’t even be called back anymore. It was just broken, bloody flesh without any shape. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed. The boy laughed.

“Well, we’re done for now Molly dear. I’m slightly tired and it’s time for dinner so I’m away. Severus let’s go.” The two wizards left and Molly was enveloped by darkness again.

** END OF TRIGGER WARNING **

** xxx **

The Burrow was a mess. Ginny was crying in the corner of the sitting room, Ron was sitting on the sofa looking irritated, Dad and Percy were trying (and failing) to make dinner, and the twins were nowhere to be seen. Bill had just about enough of the situation. He tried consoling Ginny but nothing worked. Ron was angry because he was hungry and no one paid him any attention. He tried helping out in the kitchen but Percy knew everything better, and honestly Bill just didn’t have the patience to deal with him. He decided to find the twins. They were hidden in their room underneath the covers on one of the beds.

“Fred? George? Are you okay?” asked Bill. They peaked from under the duvet,

“Not really. I mean~”

“~we're not too bad I guess.” they both said using their dual talking method™. 

“It’ll be fine. I’m sure we’ll find mum soon.” Bill tried to cheer them up. He noticed the two exchange a look.

“Listen Bill~” started Fred.

“~we need to tell you something.” continued George.

“Mum, she~”

“~won’t be back. We won't find her.”

“At least not alive.” said the twins sadly.

“What do you mean? How do you know that?” asked the older brother. Fred sighed, and George rubbed his back. They leaned into each other. It was always a bit odd to Bill just how tactile they were with each other.

“Promise you won’t do anything drastic. And that you’ll listen till the end. Promise us.” said Fred.

“I promise. Now tell me everything.” decided Bill. They sighed again, and told him everything.

** xxx **

**TRIGGER WARNING** \- Torture

Harry was walking back to the dungeon in good spirits. He was humming some random tune. Dinner was a bit awkward. Remy kept on sending him worried looks. Sev and Lucius looked weirdly proud. Draco was a bit angry that Harry was busy with Molly and didn’t have time for his mate. He opened the door to the cell.

“Molly! How are you doing? I’m back for some fu~un.” he sang. Molly groaned. “I’m going to heal your back now and give you some potions to make you stronger. I need you to be in good condition for what’s coming next.” Molly felt the pain disappearing for a while and nearly cried again. The boy was cruel and relentless. She begged him to stop so many times but he never did. Once again she heard the potion master, or at least she assumed it was him, enter the room. She was losing faith in Albus. If he hasn’t found her yet, it looked more and more like he never will. The boy immobilized her and moved her body to a table. She was lying on her back on a table. Her wrists and ankles were bound to the corners. She was trembling horribly, not sure what the boy was going to do.

“See Molly, for a while I had no idea what to do to you. It’s hard to think of something. But then I remembered my muggle family and how cruel they were to me, so I had a thought. Research muggles and their torture methods! Perfect solution don’t you think? Circe, you wouldn’t believe what they did and still do. It’s horrendous! I have to give it to them, they are amazing at giving people pain. They gave me some really good ideas.” the boy said as he circled the table. Molly swallowed audibly. Harry took something from a side table.

“Look at this Molly. These are pincers. You probably wonder what I’m going to do with them. I am going to tear you fingernails and toenails off!” he said cheerfully.

“No. No. Nonononononono! Please! NO!” Molly screamed as the boy teared off the first nail. She screamed herself hoarse through the next 19. By the time Harry was done, she was a mess of tears.

“Phew. Now let’s start the next stage. So, this time, I am going to cut ALL of your fingers and toes, then I’m going to burn the wounds so you don’t bleed out too fast. Ready?” Molly couldn’t even scream anymore. She lost her voice long time ago. She was in agony beyond imagination. When the raven haired boy burned her wounds, the stench of burning flesh was so disgusting she nearly vomited. She wanted this to end already. Why wasn’t Albus here yet? Why hasn’t anybody rescued her yet?

“We’re nearly done for now Molly. Just a little bit longer and I’ll be watching you bleed to death. Aren’t you excited?” smiled the boy. She tried to get out of the rope but it was futile. The trashing around only made her more tired and sore.

“Are you really still trying to get away Molly? I told you it’s useless. No one is coming for you. No one knows where you are. You are going to die. You will bleed out just like my mum did.” Harry immobilized her again and then hung her upside down. He crouched in front of her.

“Take a good look Molly dear. This is the last thing you will see before you die. Goodbye Molly Weasley. It was a pleasure torturing you.” said the boy with cold, hard eyes.

“Please…” she said weakly. She didn’t even see it coming. Suddenly there was just pain and she couldn’t see anything. Harry pierced her eyes with a knife. Molly screamed. She could feel him craving something into her forehead. Then there was pain all over her body. Short stabs and slices everywhere. Exactly what she did to the boy’s mother, Miriam. She was slowly losing consciousness. She tried saying something but didn’t manage to. After hours of torture, Molly Weasley was dead.

** END OF TRIGGER WARNING **

** xxxx **

Albus was furious. He tried everything but no matter what he couldn’t find Molly. It’s been over 48 hours. Arthur was a mess and not even his best Order members could help. He paced around his when a house elf showed up. 

“Master Headmaster sir, I has a package for you sir. Someone left it in front of the gates with a note for you.” said the little creature. 

“A package, leave it on the desk. I’ll see to it.” said the old coot.

“Yes Master sir.” the elf did as he was told and left. Albus was curious. Why didn’t the package arrive by an owl? He used a spell to check if the parcel was dangerous. It appeared harmless. The headmaster decided to open it. He recoiled when he saw what it was. It was Molly’s head, with eyes gouged out, and MURDERER carved into her forehead. Next to it was a note ‘You are next’. Albus paled. What in the name of Merlin was going on? He shakily covered the head with the paper. Molly, his most loyal and precious follower was gone! What was he going to do now?! No one, absolutely no one will be able to replace her! There was no one who could believe him so blindly. Albus was furious. Whoever did this will pay for this. The old man promised himself to find the culprit. But now, he had to floo the rest of the Weasley family and the Order to let them know of Molly’s death. 

**A/N: So how was that guys? Were the torture scenes okay? Too much? Too little? Are you happy that Molly got what she deserved and that Harry got his revenge? I'm a bit rusty with my writing and I feel that it looks a bit different? I don't know. Let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading! And again thank you for all of your kind comments and encouragements! Love Veronica xx**


	23. Chapter 23

** Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! It's only been a week as well hahaha I am hoping to update every Sunday from now on, and I am going try really hard to stick to the schedule but I'm not promising anything. Thank you for all the lovely comments on the last chapter. I'm happy you guys enjoyed it. So there is a lot of different point of views here and I hope it's not confusing or anything. Hope you like this chapter as well! Please let me know what you think in comments! Love Veronica xx **

** Disclaimer: ** Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

** Warnings:  ** This is  ** SLASH ** , meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature context.  ** If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.  ** There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

_** Morgana speaking ** _

_ Harry Potter age 11 _

 

Bill was furious. He wasn’t quite sure what he was furious at though. Was it the fact that his mother was a cold blooded killer, or the fact that Harry Potter decided to kill her, and his brothers did nothing to stop him? This was all such a mess. The twins looked guilty. They should feel guilty. Bill couldn’t comprehend the situation. No matter what, he would never leave their mother to die.

“How could you?! Huh? I know mum wasn’t-isn’t a saint but how could you agree with your supposed ‘friend’ killing her?!” he whisper-shouted angrily.

“Bill, you don’t understand.” argued Fred.

“You didn’t see and hear the things we did. You’ve been gone for months! You have no idea! I was going to spare you but you need to understand something~” spit out George.

“George don’t do it.” begged his twin. Fred didn’t want Bill to suffer more than necessary.

“No Fred. He needs to know. Bill, do you understand that mum killed an innocent woman because Dumbledore told her to? Because  _ apparently _ Miriam was too good to Harry and that meant Dumbledore couldn’t turn him into the weapon he needed! A child Bill! An abused child, Ron’s age.  And don’t even get me started on _ him _ ! Mum made sure that Ron ‘befriend’ Harry on Dumbledore’s orders. So that he could spy for the old bastard. She promised him that if they become friends, Harry will do anything for him and give him all the money he wanted. And being the greedy child he is, he agreed. She let Ron get away with everything. The fact that he bullied other kids in school and that he insulted Harry and his family.” George was getting more and more agitated. “Or how about the fact that she kept on telling Ginny that Harry will love her and that one day they will marry and have pretty babies? Huh?And she’ll be Lady Potter? And how she won’t really have to stick with him if she doesn’t want to because Dumbledore can eventually kill him anyway?” George had tears in his eyes. It hurt him that his mother was such an awful person. He loved her and he will miss her but he couldn’t forgive her for everything she’s done. Bill was stunned into silence. Was this all true? Was his mother really this bad?

“I’m sorry Bill. We wanted to keep this from you but…” said Fred. The two boys were too young to have to deal with this. They shouldn’t worry about things most adult couldn’t handle. “There is also something else, but this has to do more with our family. Bill, mum was a bigot. She hated homosexuals. We overheard her telling dad that if any of us turned out gay she would disown us. And we know about you Bill.” finished the ginger boy. Bill felt as if he aged good 50 years. His mother really was a monster. All he wanted to do was to hide and cry at this point. The trio heard the floo activate downstairs. 

“Let’s go and see what’s going on.” said the older brother. None of them wanted to move but when they heard their father’s voice call them, they did. Arthur, Percy, Ron and Ginny were standing with somber looking Dumbledore. 

“Ah hello boys. Please sit. I have some bad news for everyone.” he paused for dramatic effect. “To my dismay, it turns out that Molly is dead.” said the old man gravelly. Ginny burst into tears and ran to her room. Arthur went pale and collapsed on the sofa. Percy was just standing like a frozen statue.

“What do you mean mum is dead? She can’t be!” argued Ron. He was red in the face and looked furious.

“Unfortunately I’m telling the truth. The house elves in Hogwarts informed me that there was a package waiting for me outside the gates. As it turns out it was Molly’s head. I assume it was a work of some Death Eater.” answered the headmaster. Arthur looked positively green and ready to vomit. Bill couldn’t believe that the old coot just said that in front of Ron and the twins. They were just kids for Merlin’s sake.

“Okay that’s enough. Ron, Fred, George to your rooms now. Percy take dad to the kitchen. Professor thank you for coming and informing us. You should go now.” said Bill curtly.

“Ah Bill, I’m really sorry. If I could~” started Dumbledore, but Bill didn’t let him finish.

“Thank you professor, but we will deal with this as a family. You can go,” Albus looked shocked at how cold he was treated but left anyway. There was no point aggravating the Weasleys. Also he really didn’t need to deal with weeping children and Arthur. Plus he needed to find a new follower that would do anything for him. 

 

xxxx

Harry was enjoying his breakfast when an owl flew through the window. It was old and looked exhausted. The raven haired boy gave the owl some treats and water and took the letter off its leg. The handwriting looked somehow familiar but Harry couldn’t remember where he knew it from. He opened the letter and began reading

_ Dear Harry _

_ We got the news from Dumbledore about our mother.  _

_ As sad as we are that she is gone, we are happy this is all over now. _

_ We told Bill everything. He’s not too happy and he asked us to arrange _

_ a meeting with you. Could we meet in that cafe we met at during New Years? _

_ We’ll be there tomorrow at 10 am. _

_ Please come _

_ Love Fred and Georg _ e

Harry felt guilty for a split second. No matter what, the twins and the rest of Weasley family lost someone dear to them. However, what was done was done. He made the decision to kill Molly and he will have to live with it. He wrote them a quick reply which said he’ll be there and sent it with Hedwig, letting the twins’ owl rest. Just as he was sitting down to eat again, Remus entered the kitchen.

“Hello cub. How are you this morning?” asked the wolf.

“I’m good Remy. I’ve got a letter from Fred and George, I’m meeting them and Bill tomorrow at 10 am. I think this will be a hard conversation.” worried the boy.

“Do you want me to go with you?” said Lupin. He worried about his cub. He didn’t want to let him out of his sight.

“No, I’ll be fine. I’ve got to face it on my own, but thank you. I’ll be heading down to the Malfoy Manor after I’m finished with breakfast is that okay?” The man nodded and went to pet the boy’s head. He was still unsure how to treat the boy. He was so much more mature than other children his age, it was quite scary sometimes. He was smarter and more cunning than anyone Remus knew. But then again, he had a hard childhood and had to adapt to survive. 

Harry finished his food, cleaned up after himself and bid goodbye to the werewolf. Draco was probably already waiting for him so they could spend some time together. Harry loved spending time with his mate, and sometimes he was mad that even though it was summer they couldn’t spend it together 24/7. 

xxx

The twins and Bill got to the cafe a lot earlier than expected. They needed to get out of the house. Dad was a mess, and so was Percy. Charlie came home and was the only one that could keep Ginny calm. Ron was being his usual bratty self, constantly demanding attention even though the whole family was in bits. The order members kept on coming in and out of the house. It was annoying Bill because he couldn’t even mourn in peace. Fred and George weren’t comfortable being with him, after he got mad at them for letting Harry kill her. Freaking Albus Dumbledore came in and decided to stay for Merlin knows how long. The whole place was a mess. Bill wasn’t sure what to expect. He definitely didn’t expect Harry to look so young, as stupid as it sounded. In his head, Harry looked older and more evil. The boy that came in was obviously still a child, he didn’t look threatening at all. Only his eyes betrayed that he went through a lot. They were sad and tired.

“Hi Fred, hi George. You must be Bill.” said the green eyed boy.

“Hi Harry.” said the twins in unison. To Bill’s surprise, they boy went to hug his brothers and even said sorry. Bill didn’t know what to think anymore.

“Your brothers told me that you know everything and wanted to meet me. So here I am.” Harry looked him straight in the yes.

“Why? Why did you have to kill her?” choked out Bill. “Why didn’t you contact the Ministry or something?”

“Why? Because it would mean absolutely nothing. Dumbledore has Ministry under his thumb. She would get away with her crime even if I reported her. And also, I wanted revenge. You didn’t see what I did. I wanted her to suffer, just like my mum suffered.” explained Harry. “I am sorry though. I’m sorry that it was your mum, someone you loved, someone you cared about. I’m sorry that my mum’s killer was her. I know well how it feels to lose parents. But I’m not sorry I killed her. She deserved it. She not only helped Dumbledore and his schemes that killed my biological parents, she also killed my other mum without any remorse. I’m sure the twins told you some of the things she’s done. Some of things she was planning on doing. I’m sorry Bill, but she was a bad person. She would’ve turned even worse with time. To be honest I didn’t want you to know all the horrible things she did, but if I didn’t explain myself, you would believe I was just an evil person who killed your mother for no reason. I’m not saying I’m innocent angel, but I had my reasons. I made that choice and I stand by it.” challenged the raven haired boy. “Now, the decision is yours. You can join me and get rid of the old coot, or you can join him instead. But make no mistake, I will have to neutralize you if you decide to go to his side.” Harry wasn’t sure what Bill will do. He was a completely wild card.

“Bill please. Please understand.” begged Fred.

“Dumbledore is evil. He turned mum into a monster. He manipulated her into believing everything he said. He’s the one truly at fault. If we don’t stop him, this could mean the end to our world, our society. We’re with Harry. We believe him. He showed us all the information and we made the decision. Also, we want revenge. Dumbledore should pay for making mum a killer.” argued George.  Bill was so confused. He understood what the three boys were saying. He even agreed with them. It was all just so hard. He couldn’t believe that these young boys had to deal with this ridiculous situation. It was hard for him, an adult. How hard was it for them?

“I’m with you guys. I’ll always be with you Fred, George. But Harry, I need more information. I want to know everything, no matter how bad it is. Otherwise, it’ll just be hard for me to accept.” said the ginger man. The twins sighed in relief.

“Absolutely Bill. How about we go somewhere more private?” asked Harry. He was happy the man chose their side.

“Sure, let’s go.”

xxx

Lucius was enjoying coffee in his office. It was a nice day and the blond man was considering taking his horse for a ride around the estate. Recently he’s been feeling unlikely lonely. When his wife left him, he was relieved. She was an awful woman his father chose without asking Lucius’ opinion. The blond man preferred males and that rubbed his father the wrong way. After all, Malfoy family needed a new heir. Although the Malfoy Lord considered himself bisexual, and did in fact had multiple relationships with women back in Hogwarts, his ex-wife was never all that attractive to him. After the divorce, he only had one night stands and short affairs that ended after couple of weeks. He was too busy with raising Draco and working. Also after being stuck in an unwanted relationship he didn’t want to be tied down. But recently, the one night stands became...boring. They weren’t enough. He craved intimacy and just something more. He sighed deeply. There hasn’t been anyone who caught his eye. Not one person that appealed to him. He was just about to leave when one of the house elves showed up.

“Master, sir. I is sorry to disturb. Master Harry is here with friends. He asks if Master can speak with him and guests.” said the little creature.

“That’s fine. Please tell them to come in here. Also, bring some tea and sweets. Thank you.” he said to the elf.

“Yes Master sir.” the elf disappeared with a pop. He made sure his clothes were impeccable and ran his fingers through his blond hair ensuring they were not a mess. A knock on the door informed him of the arrival of his guests. He opened the door and let them in. Harry was accompanied by two identical ginger haired boys. Lucius was sure they were the Weasley twins. There was also another man with them. When Lucius saw him, he felt all air leave his lungs. The man was beautiful. He was tall and thin, his face was handsome with a dusting of freckles across his nose. He had long fiery red hair, which he wore in a ponytail. However, it were his eyes that caught the older man’s attention. They were a beautiful shade of blue, like summer sky just before sunset. Lucius was most definitely swooning.

“Hello Lucius. Sorry to bother you. This is Fred and George Weasley, the twins Draco and I talked about so much. And this is their older brother Bill” said Harry interrupting Lucius’ improper thoughts about the ginger man in front of him. He coughed to clear his thoughts.

“Hello and welcome to Malfoy Manor. Please call me Lucius.” he said as he shook hands with the twins and then Bill. When their skin touched he felt, an electric feeling passed through both men. Bill blushed slightly as he saw the blond man eyeing him hungrily. Harry looked at Lucius with confusion. He never saw the Malfoy Lord warm up to someone so quickly.

**_ Oh my little cheesecake. Just look at his and Bill’s aura. I feel hot just looking at it.  _ ** laughed Morgana.  **_ Circe, their lust is overwhelming. But I see more than just that. If all goes well, I think they will become a beautiful couple. I think we should help them out, don’t you? _ **

Harry saw what Morgana meant. Their auras were bright red, and the raven haired boy saw a little shimmer of gold underneath the hot red. Huh, soulmates? Well, it definitely looked like it. Harry had to agree with Morgana, they did look good together. 

“We’re here because Bill found out about Molly and some other things. He is still missing a lot of information, and I was hoping you could help us out.” Harry was trying to get the two men talking, and preferably alone.

“Sure, I can definitely help you out with explaining.” agreed Lucius quickly. Anything to stay in the company of the beautiful red haired man.

“Thank you so much. How about the two of you talk, and we’ll go hang out with Draco. Yes? Great! See you later. Call us when you’re done taking.” Harry rushed out his answer. As he was talking, he grabbed the twins, which looked completely lost at the sudden change, and dragged them out of the room. When he was closing the door, he winked at the blond man. Lucius was surprised but thankful to the young boy for leaving him alone with Bill. He decided it was time to take action.

“So, Mr Weasley, tell me what you know and I’ll fill in the blanks.” drawled Lucius. His voice sounded like liquid lust to Bill.

“Please call me Bill, I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other a lot from now on.” smirked the ginger man. Two could play the game, and Bill was very much interested where it will  take them.

**A/N: So how was that? Yay or Nay? So Lucius finally met Bill and their romance can start! The next chapters are going to be a little lighter, and there will be some smut (finally!). Also, a little teaser for you guys, soon you will find out Sev and Voldemort's back story. I'm really excited about that. Let me know what you guys think. Till next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, unfortunately college has me super busy with tons of assignments, and I was also sick. This is my first time writing smut, so let me know if you liked it! Also, thanks for all of your lovely comments and kudos and all that jazz! You guys are the best and your encouragements keep me going! Enjoy the new chapter :)**

** Disclaimer: ** Even though I really want to, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

  
** Warnings:  ** This is  ** SLASH ** , meaning boy x boy relationship. There will be some gay sex later on but I will mark it so if you don't want to read, you will be able to skip it. This fanfic has mature content.  ** If you are under 17 and this offends you, stop right there and leave. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read. ** There will be mention of child abuse, bad language and minor character deaths. This will be dark/Harry fanfic with a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

_**Morgana speaking** _

_**Harry age 11** _

Fred and George were baffled at Harry’s  behavior . Instead of staying with Bill and explaining everything like he said he would, he left their brother with Lucius Malfoy.

“Now wait a minute Harry.” said Fred.

“Why did we leave Bill? That was not the plan at all.” continued George.

“I know guys, I know. But.” Harry started giggling. The twins looked at him like he was mad in the head. “You know about my eye right? That I can see auras? Well let’s just say that Lucius and Bill’s auras were very interested in each other.” the raven haired boy laughed. George was still very much confused. He looked at his brother, whose face was scrunched up in concentration.

“So… what you’re saying is… that Bill is interested in Mr-I mean Lucius and vice versa?” asked Fred. Harry nodded eagerly. 

“Yes. That’s exactly it. At first I saw just red, which means lust, but then they had some golden shimmer underneath which gives me a reason to think they might be soulmates. See, Draco and I have that gold shimmer cause we’re soulmates. Just like you two.” said the boy cheerfully as he kept on walking. “Now come on. Let’s find Draco.” George didn’t seem to notice the little detail about him and his twin. But Fred did. Was it really true? Could he and George be soulmates? Was it too much to hope for? He always knew he was weird for having ‘romantic’ feelings for his brother. He promised himself to never ever act on them. But now? Now that there was a possibility they were soulmates, what was he going to do? Fred trailed after the two boys quietly, wondering what was the right thing to do. He needed to speak to Harry privately as soon as possible. 

 

** xxx **

 

Draco was lounging on his bed reading some book about Quidditch, when suddenly his door opened.

“Hi Draco!” said Harry cheerfully. The blond boy was happy to see his boyfriend but when he saw the Weasley twins coming in after the raven haired boy, his good mood vanished.

“Why can’t you knock before you come in Harry? Especially when you have company. This is so rude!” said Draco angrily, why did Harry bring other people with him?! Is it so hard to make time just for the two of them? Harry was surprised at Draco’s reaction. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d mind.” he said quietly. He hated when Draco, his mate, got angry at him. It always made his heart clench uncomfortably. 

“Well, you should be. You can’t just come in like that. I could have been sleeping or maybe I was getting dressed. Do you know how embarrassing it would be for me if they saw that? Merlin Harry, you can be just so stupid sometimes!” shouted the Malfoy heir. With each word, Harry was trying to make himself smaller and smaller. Circe, he was so stupid. He made his boyfriend angry, and now Draco will hate him. And no wonder, he was just such a useless, stupid child. Harry was slowly retreating away from the boy. The shouting and mean words made him feel unsafe. It made him feel awful.

 

_**Oh**_ **_Pumpkin, he doesn’t mean it. Just talk to him…_ ** tried Morgana, but the boy ignored her.

 

“I’m really sorry Dray. We-we’ll just go then.” he said wobbly with tears in his eyes. He grabbed the twins and ran out of the room as quickly as possible. Draco was angry and confused. Why was Harry acting like this? First he barges in, then acts as if Draco was at fault and then just leaves? Unbelievable. There’s no way the blond boy will go after him. He threw himself on his bed angrily. He could feel a tight ball forming in his gut. If it wasn’t his fault, why was he feeling guilty?

 

** xxx **

 

“Harry, slow down.” said Fred. He could see the boy was panicking. He forcefully grabbed his arm and turned him around. “What’s going on?” asked the ginger boy. 

“I-I-I made Draco angry. I’m so so so stupid. He’s going to hate me now.” Harry stuttered out, with tears flowing down his cheeks. He was beginning to get a panic attack. 

“Harry I need you to breathe in and out slowly and deeply for me. In and out. In and out. You’re doing great.” George was trying to calm the boy down. “You didn’t do anything wrong Harry. Draco was probably just in a bad mood. It’s not your fault. Just keep breathing in and out for me. He’s not going to hate you. He adores you. It’ll be okay.” he kept talking and assuring Harry everything will be fine. Fred was rubbing Harry’s back to help him relax. When the raven haired boy’s breathing was back to normal, the Weasley twins gave him a tight hug.

“Come on, let’s find Bill, and let’s go to your house. You need to rest.” said Fred. He was completely right. Harry felt exhausted. 

 

**_Oh Munchkin, don’t worry. It’ll be fine. I’ll make sure of that._** consoled him Morgana. 

 

The three boys made their way back to Lucius’ office. Harry made sure to knock this time. When the three young boys walked in, they noticed straight away just how close Bill and Lucius were. They were sitting on a sofa, their bodies were practically touching everywhere. They were so busy with each other that they didn’t even notice the boys. Surprisingly, it was Bill that kept on moving into Lucius’ personal space. He kept on touching the Malfoy Lord’s hand or thigh. Lucius didn’t look uncomfortable, but each time the ginger man touched him, his cheeks reddened just a bit.

“Ughm!” George cleared his throat to get their attention. “Harry’s not feeling well so we’re taking him home. Bill are you coming with us or staying?” said the boy.

“Well, we’re not finished yet, so I’ll stay a little bit longer. Once we’re done I’m sure Lucius can take me to you. Isn’t that right?” Bill send the blond man a cheeky smirk. Lucius looked very pleased.

“I see no problem with this solution. You boys go on ahead. Bill and I are going to  _ get to know _ each other a little bit better.” said the man huskily. The hormones flying around the room made the three boys scrunch their faces in disgust. The two men were so obvious about their mutual attraction it was getting sickening. 

“O-kay. We’re going now. Bye.” said Fred. He was slightly uncomfortable with knowing his brother was undressing Lucius Malfoy with his eyes, and vice versa. The twins and Harry made their way to the fireplace. It was time to floo home and get Harry to relax and calm down. The poor raven young boy was super tense and still ready to cry at any second. Some comfort food and cuddles will definitely be needed.

 

** xxx **

 

** WARNING! Smut ahead ;) **

 

As soon as Lucius saw Bill, he felt hot all over. His pulse quickened, and his hands began sweating. Bill’s long red hair, claw earring, and cheeky smirk were doing crazy things to him. The young man looked like pure sex. Lucius haven’t felt such strong attraction to anyone before. He was very glad that Harry and Bill’s twin brothers left them alone. All he wanted was to get his hand on the  Weasley man and worship him. They got to talking about the whole situation with Dumbledore and Molly, however, soon the topic changed to work, hobbies and interests. Lucius was surprised at how much they had in common. They both liked the same books and enjoyed drinking the same brand of Fire Whiskey. The attraction between them was palpable. With each minute they were moving closer and closer to each other. Lucius was happy to notice, that he wasn’t the only one smitten. It was very obvious Bill wanted him just as much. Unlike Lucius, the red haired man was much more bold in his advances. He kept on touching the Malfoy Lord’s hand and thigh. He pressed himself to Lucius with whole body. The room was getting hotter and hotter. Merlin, all Lucius wanted was to ravish the younger man. Just as he was about to go in for a kiss, he heard someone clear their throat. It was Harry and Bill’s brothers. The man tried not to appear flustered. As usual, he gets cock blocked. Thankfully they left very quickly. He noticed that something was up, but Bill’s warm body beside him, was a big distraction. As soon as the boys left, Lucius found himself with lap full of the ginger man. Bill was kissing him deeply, grinding their crotches together in small circular motions. Lucius moaned loudly, breaking the kiss to get some air.

“I hope that I didn’t read this situation wrongly?”asked Bill. He was flushed, his lips swollen and red from the kiss. 

“No, you definitely read it right.” drawled Lucius. Bill smirked, and went for another kiss. This time Lucius was ready. He put his arms on the other man’s waist and pulled him closer. Bill moaned, and deepened the kiss further, putting his hands into Malfoy’s hair and tugging the older man even closer. As their kiss intensified, Lucius moved his hands down to Bill's ass and squeezed, bringing them flush against each other. The blond man could feel Bill's erection against his hard member, which added to his arousal. They ground  into each other harder. 

“Oh Merlin!” moaned Bill. “More. Lucius I need more. Please!” begged the younger man. He was so hard, it felt painful. Lucius pushed their members together, kissing along Bill's jaw and neck, leaving a hickey and little bites along the way. Bill’s little thrusts were getting stronger and more erratic. Both of the men were close to their release. The tipping point for Lucius was when Bill moaned his name with a whiny ‘Please’. Like a teenager he came in his pants. Bill followed  soon, when Lucius bit his ear. The two men breathed hard, coming down from their orgasms. Lucius rubbed Bill's back in caring manner. 

“Wow. Just wow.” said Bill. “I'm really hoping this isn't a one time thing.” he smiled at the Malfoy Lord.

“I can assure you this isn't a one time thing. I wouldn't let such a magnificent creature like you get away. However, I don't want this relationship to be just physical. I want to be with you properly. If this isn't what you want, you need to let me know.” answered Lucius. He was tired of just physical relationships, he wanted more, and it felt like Bill could give him just that.

“It is exactly what I want. Let me be frank with you Lucius, there is something about you that just draws me in, both physically and emotionally. I think we can be really good together. I'm very happy we're on the same page.” said Bill as he nuzzled against the blond man's neck. The ginger man was was blissed out. Lucius didn’t want to move, even though the sticky situation in his pants was getting quite uncomfortable. As usual, something, or rather someone, had to disturb his afterglow. His only son burst into the room.

“Father you won’t believe this! Harry just barged into my room, with the Weasley twins right behind him, all excited and happy for Merlin knows what reason. Why did he even bring them here? We were supposed to spend some time alone, he promised to practice Quidditch with me! How rude! And then, when I got angry, he looked like a kicked puppy, can you believe that?!” ranted the young boy. Lucius and Bill were so surprised by his outburst, they forgot about how close they were. Draco turned to his father when he didn’t say anything. He was met with a very obvious and compromising situation. “Father, who is that?” asked the young Malfoy. The two men jumped away from each other hurriedly, looking embarrassed. 

“Draco, this is Bill. He is the twins older brother. We-we were just discussing the whole Molly situation.” Lucius introduced his companion after clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Uh-huh, yes, you were definitely just  _ talking _ . But never mind, I don’t care what you do, or rather who, in your spare time. I need your help. Now!” demanded the boy. He was used to seeing his father with all different kind of men and women, in all different states of undress. If he wasn’t so agitated about Harry, Draco would notice how flustered his father looked, and the mad blush on his face. Lucius sighed. Draco was in one of his moods and unless Lucius gives his son his full attention, it will turn ugly.

“As you wish. Go to your room and I will be with you in a moment.” said Lucius sternly. Draco was acting ridiculous. His son sighed dramatically. Lucius wondered where he got his flare for dramatics.

“Fine. But hurry up!” Draco turned suddenly, robes flying behind him. ‘This is definitely Severus’ fault’ thought the older Malfoy. 

“Bill, I’m really sorry for cutting this short. I hope you don’t mind. My son can be… difficult at times. I would like to invite you for dinner. Tomorrow?” said Lucius, looking at his companion hopefully,

“Don’t worry, I understand. Yes, I would love to have dinner with you.” smiled the younger man.

“Great. Meet me outside the Leaky Cauldron at 7pm?” the Malfoy Lord said, as he took Bill’s hand in his. The ginger man gave him a bright smile. They kissed goodbye, getting lost in each other for a minute. As soon as Bill left, Lucius straightened his clothes and left to find his son. 

** AN: So how was that? Did you like it? How was the little smut scene? Let me know. I'll try and update in the next 2-3 weeks, I know I promised I'll try to update weekly but I have 4 assignments  due one week after the other. Ugh. See you as soon as possible! xx **


End file.
